No Longer a Child
by Unveiled Creativity
Summary: Growing up is not easy for anyone. When Wendy begins to grow up, Peter fears that she will forget him altogether. How far will he go to be with her and make her remember? Please R&R! Updated after a long time! Sorry for the wait!
1. The Boy Returns

Author's Note: Hey everybody, this is my first ever Peter Pan fanfic. Like many of you, I didn't like the ending of the Peter Pan movie (2003). I thought Jeremy Sumpter was adorable though, LoL! This chapter is pretty long, and I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 1: The Boy Returns  
  
Wendy Moira Angela Darling sits in the nursery, staring out the window. It is nighttime, but it does not feel like it. The lights of the city brighten the sky, and no stars can be seen. The window is open, and a light breeze cools the room. Wendy remembers the exhilaration of flying over London and her heart starts beating quickly. Her palms become sweaty and Wendy wipes them on her nightgown. She stands up and leans against the windowpane, wondering why that immortal boy would not stay with her.  
  
It has been five months since the legendary Peter Pan flew into the nursery and whisked Wendy and her brothers off to Neverland. Was that faraway place real or was it just a fantasy? Was there such a thing as a boy who never grew up and could fly? Wendy often wondered if it was just a dream, but then she looked at the "kiss" hanging from her neck and she knew she had not been dreaming. After Peter had brought her home, Wendy was given her own room. Michael, John, and their new brothers occupied the nursery. Wendy hated leaving her old room behind. What if Peter was to come again? What if she did not see him? Wendy snuck out of her room late at night and went to the nursery. She slept by the window, hoping that Peter would visit. Mr. and Mrs. Darling often came in to check on their children, and found Wendy shivering underneath the open window.  
  
The truth was that Wendy was growing up and she did not want to. Her aunt Millicent kept forcing her to act like a lady and to stop acting like a child. Wendy was trying so hard to hold onto her childhood memories that were slipping away. When Wendy turned thirteen - two months after her adventure - she began changing emotionally and physically. Playing games and acting out stories were becoming different for Wendy. She usually hid behind the nursery window and watched her brothers having fun. She felt like an outsider looking in at was once her childhood. She felt herself becoming a woman and she was scared.  
  
Even as she stands by the window, Wendy is growing. She is torn between childhood and adolescence and she does not know how to handle it. This will be her last time sneaking into the nursery and waiting for him. You're not coming back anyway, Wendy thinks, backing away from the window. She looks upon her sleeping brothers, and giggles when Tootles starts to snore. She pulls her mother's shawl around herself and curls up in the rocking chair. A single tear falls down her pale cheek as she glances at the sky.and falls to sleep.  
  
The grandfather clock in the Darling household chimes midnight. At the same time, the wind picks up and a mysterious figure appears outside of the nursery window. A cold gust of air sweeps past Wendy and she stirs. The figure turns around and approaches the sleeping girl quietly. The moonlight casts a bluish glow on Wendy and the figure leans over her. It is Peter Pan.  
  
He is as silent as ever when he pushes her wavy brown hair from her face and a small smile touches his lips. Seeing Wendy makes him lift off the ground and he has to will himself to stay put. It feels like years since Peter has been in the nursery. He does not pay any attention to anything else except Wendy. His heart feels weighted when he looks at her because he knows he can never have her. His blue-green eyes fill up with tears and he sees a dark object hanging from her neck. It is the acorn, or the "kiss". She still wears it, Peter rejoices in his head. She hasn't forgotten me! Peter smiles and his fingers touch Wendy's lips gently. He wants to give her a "thimble" as Wendy called it. He wants to give her a "thimble" real bad. He is interrupted when Wendy moans and snuggles underneath the shawl.  
  
"Stop tickling me!" she murmurs, meaning her lips. Peter draws his hand away and feels something tugging on his ear. He turns around as quick as lightning and a bright dot is flying frantically around him.  
  
"Tink! I told you not to follow me!" Peter hisses and tries to grab the fairy. Tinkerbell avoids his grasp and whizzes around the room, throwing toys around in the process.  
  
"Tink, don't!" he yells, and realizes his voice is a little too loud. Suddenly, the eight boys who were all peacefully asleep jump out of their beds, startled by all the commotion. Wendy shoots up from the chair and opens her eyes. She rubs the sleep out of them and sees a green blur soaring above her head. Peter flies up the side of the nursery wall, trying to stop the mischievous pixie. He grabs Tinkerbell and she starts to jabber angrily. He races for the window and he hears his name being called.  
  
"Pan! He's back!! Peter!" Michael hollers.  
  
"What - Peter?" Wendy stammers, trying to stay focused. She yawns and runs to the window. The boys ask her if she saw him and she shakes her head.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Wendy murmurs. She looks around, telling herself that Peter had not just come into the room. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her.  
  
"NO!" they all yell in unison and Wendy ops her mouth in shock. "We saw him, Wendy! He came!" The girl steps onto the ledge and scans the sky.  
  
"Peter, oh, Peter," Wendy sighs. The wind blows her hair around and Wendy lowers her head. He has touched her lips. He did that the first time he came into the nursery. The bedroom door bursts open and Mr. and Mrs. Darling bolt in. Mrs. Darling is breathing and crying heavily. Mr. Darling looks around, his eyes literally bulging out of his head. "What in the world happened in here?" he demands, tripping over a doll. His hands are clenched into fists and Michael speaks out.  
  
"Peter Pan was here," he says simply. Mr. Darling goes into an uproar. Mrs. Darling hurries to the window and pulls Wendy from the ledge.  
  
"Mother, he was here. I - I." Wendy tries to explain, but Mr. Darling cuts in.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT TO GO TO THAT WINDOW ANYMORE!" he yells and Nibs cringes at the volume of his voice. "YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN!" Tears come to Wendy's baby blue eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't have fallen, Father. I - Peter was here," Wendy quivers in her English accent. She looks to her mother for help, but the woman shakes her head.  
  
"A robber was here, George! The children are just in shock," Mary explains. John gasps loudly and shakes his head.  
  
"No! That's not true!" Wendy cries. Her parents are wrong. A robber could never fly out the window. George Darling eyes his daughter sternly and sends her to her room. The boys start to cry and Wendy slams the door. She curls up in bed and holds the "kiss" in her hand. She hears the boys protesting down the hall and she buries her face in her pillow.  
  
A week later, the nursery window is locked and barred. 


	2. Forgetting Peter

Author's Note: I wrote the last part while listening to "Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan. It's a pretty good song. Sorry for some of the errors in the 1st chapter! This chapter is better though. If I get more reviews, then I'll continue writing this story - so review please!  
  
Chapter 2: Forgetting Peter  
  
"Wendy, it is for the best," Mrs. Darling says wearily. "Your father wants to protect you." Behind the locked door, Wendy is lying in bed, reading a book. She does not want to talk to anyone, let alone be comforted. She just wants to be left with her thoughts. Is that too much to ask for? Wendy hugs the "kiss" in her palm and glances at the door. "Wendy, answer me," her mother's voice insists.  
  
"I'm fine, Mother. I'm just - tired," Wendy sighs. She puts her book down on the end table and peers around her room. It is so dull. It does not have the same airy feeling as the nursery. Wendy throws the covers off and stretches. She has just realized that her nightgown is not as long as it used to be. "Hmm, how strange," Wendy murmurs to herself. She breathes in deeply and goes to the window. Peter will not be able to come visit her anymore. He must think that she forgot about him, but she has not.  
  
"I don't want to forget you, Peter," Wendy whispers, her hand touching the cold glass. "It's so hard, though." Tears burn her eyes and she bites her lip. Someone knocks on her bedroom door and Wendy spins around. "Mother, I told you, I'm all right." The person knocks again. Wendy goes to the door and wrenches it open.  
  
"I told you to leave me - alone," Wendy says, infuriated, and sees eight pairs of eyes staring at her. Her expression softens and her brother, John, smiles at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We know how you feel," John assures her. "You have been sulking in your room for the past week. Why don't you tell us stories? We used to have fun acting out Cinderella and pirates." Wendy looks at each of her brothers and they nod their heads in agreement.  
  
"I suppose I don't have time for fun anymore," Wendy responds.  
  
"Aww, You're talking like a grownup," Tootles says scornfully. He rolls his eyes and Wendy opens her mouth. She does sound like an adult, somewhat like Aunt Millicent.  
  
"I - everyone has to grow up sometime. Even little children, like yourselves," she states, indicating the boys.  
  
"Except Peter," Nibs mutters and Wendy sighs heavily. John gives him a cold look and turns to his sister.  
  
"One more story, Wendy. One more before you grow up completely and don't play with us," John pleads. A smile comes to Wendy's face and she nods.  
  
"If you wish," she agrees and the boys run to the nursery. The girl laughs, and strolls behind them. John lets her enter the room first and sees him staring at her oddly.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asks.  
  
"You've gotten taller!" he answers.  
  
"Have I?" Wendy looks at her legs and Nibs starts to moan loudly.  
  
"Oh what a horrible day! Wendy Darling is growing up, lads! Let's get another sister!" the boy hollers. Nana, their nurse, barks and runs into the room. The children are surprised that she never came to see Peter the week before. She is a heavy sleeper, after all. Nana's tail wags crazily as Wendy calls her name.  
  
"Hello, Nana. I haven't seen you in a while," Wendy giggles, petting Nana's soft head. The dog whimpers and licks Wendy's hand. Nana must see the change in Wendy too. "All right, boys, quiet down. It's time for my story."  
  
Her brothers clamber down in front of her, clad in pirate costumes and holding toy swords. Wendy smiles down at them, and puts on a paper crown. She peers at the window, with the heavy metal bars and the lock in place. She looks up at the ceiling, which resembles a beautiful blue sky, and remembers flying around up there.  
  
"Wendy," Michael chirps. "What story are you going to tell us?"  
  
"Which one should I tell? Should I tell one about mermaids, pirates, and princesses?" she asks, the excitement in her voice rising.  
  
"Yes!" Tootles shouts, and the boys laugh raucously. They quiet down as soon as Wendy clears her throat.  
  
She begins at once. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named,"  
  
"Wendy!" Michael yells and Wendy blushes.  
  
"Named Wendy and a handsome prince named,"  
  
"Peter!" another voice screams. Wendy stops and the boys are smiling at her. I wish, Wendy thinks and she has a faraway look in her eyes. Peter was lying on the deck of the Jolly Roger, about to die. Wendy fell to her knees, while the pirates and Lost Boys looked on. She remembers touching Peter's pale cheek, and kissing him. He was the first boy she ever did that to. It was a wonderful feeling. If only that could happen again. Wendy blinks and continues with the story. By the time she is finished, the children are jumping on the bed, waving swords at each other. Wendy is the captured princess, waiting for Prince Charming to come rescue her.  
  
"If only the window were open - then he could fly in and take me away!" Wendy wishes. She looks at the toys strewn around the floor. "Oh dear, Mother is going to kill me." She starts to gather stuffed animals in her arms and throw them in the closet. The boys stop and Nibs points to the pillows on the beds. They snicker and Wendy turns around.  
  
"Pillow fight!" Tootles roars and eight pillows come flying at Wendy. She shrieks and tries to get away. One of the pillows tears and feathers fall all over her. She trips on the rug and lays there, chuckling in amusement. She cannot help but laugh as the boys pelt her with pillows.  
  
"S - stop!" Wendy stutters, trying to catch her breath. She gets up and feathers are everywhere. "Horrible! All of you are horrible! It's not funny!" she snaps, trying to keep a straight face. The boys start to giggle and Wendy giggles with them. Her mood has gone from depressed to happy-go- lucky all in a matter of hours. Wendy hears Nana growling at the window and  
  
"I think it's time to go to sleep!" Wendy announces. "Nana, stop. Help the boys into bed." The dog obeys and pulls the covers over each of Wendy's brothers. The floor is littered with hundreds of white feathers that look like fresh snow. Wendy feels a hard object underneath her foot and she bends down to pick it up. It is Peter's "kiss". It must have fallen off during the pillow fight. Nana ambles up to her and sniffs the acorn confusingly.  
  
Wendy glances at the window. It pains her to think that Peter is out there. He cannot get in. She cannot get out. Why does she keep thinking about him? Wendy knows that there will be a time where she will not be able to remember him at all. Why cannot it be now? Wendy turns off the light and the moonlight pours through the bars. She goes to the rocking chair and Nana lies at her feet. "Good night Wendy," the boys say in unison.  
  
"Good night," she answers, grinning. Wendy pauses and her eyes close slowly. "Good night- Peter," she says, barely in a whisper. Sleep is pulling her into its vastness and she cannot stay awake. Wendy slumps in the chair and relaxes. Her hand falls to her side and the acorn slips through her fingers.  
  
"No!" a muffled voice cries, but Wendy does not hear it. She does not hear the "kiss" hit the rug and become lost in the feathers and toys either. 


	3. Neverland Isn't Forever

Author's Note: Hey again! I just had so many ideas for this chapter that I wrote it all in one day! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I'm glad you're all enjoying it. I hope this chapter's good too! Tell me what you think in reviews!  
  
Chapter 3: Neverland Isn't Forever  
  
"No!" Peter cries as his "kiss" drops out of Wendy's hand. His fingers tighten around the black bars that separate him from everything he could have had. How could she do this to him? Is this part of growing up? Peter's heart pounds against his chest as he stares at Wendy, helpless. "You promised me you wouldn't forget," he says through clenched teeth. Peter lets go of the bars. He cannot take any more of this torture. The bars on the window and the fact that Wendy is not wearing his "kiss" do not console Peter. He came back to see her again and to talk to her. He did not expect the bars to be there or the window to be locked. He had seen the smile on Wendy's face as she told her stories and laughed when her brothers started the pillow fight. He had seen her take the "kiss" in her hand and look at it for a while. If only he was not barred from her - then maybe, just maybe he could have stopped her from letting go of her memories.  
  
Peter moves away from the window slowly. Wendy has already grown up. The tears that he has held back for so long fall freely and he wipes them hastily. He shoots up into the sky, trying to rid the horrible feeling weighing down on his heart. The cold air envelops him and he feels ill. "I'll go back to Neverland. I'll feel better when I get there," Peter tells himself and soars toward home.  
  
Yet, Peter does not feel any better when he breaks through the barrier to Neverland. He does not feel any better when Tigerlilly waves to him in the morning light. He cannot forget Wendy and he does not want her to erase him from her mind. Peter lands at the entrance to his tree house. He expects the Lost Boys to greet him, and remembers that they are in London. "Everything is back in London," Peter grumbles and flies right into bed. He lays there for what seems like eternity, thinking everything over. "All children grow up," Peter repeats. "If I were to grow up, then I could be with Wendy." He rolls onto his back and sighs heavily. Peter Pan growing up? Never has he heard something so crazy in all his life. Somehow, Peter feels the urge to grow up. He recalls Wendy telling him that when children grew up, they understood things better. He wants to understand love. He wants to understand the feeling he has whenever he thinks about Wendy.  
  
Peter blinks and hears Tinkerbell whispering in his ear. He swats at her and she hovers right above him, a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"I'm just thinking," he answers, smiling at the breeze Tinkerbell's gossamer wings make. She shrugs her shoulders as if to say, "About what?"  
  
"Nothing," he replies and Tinkerbell turns a fiery red. She knows that he is thinking about Wendy, whom she despises greatly. She sees the dreamy look Peter has in his eyes and she pouts. "Can you leave me alone for a little while, Tink?" Peter asks and Tink zooms out of the room, red sparks flying everywhere.  
  
Night falls over Neverland quickly and Tink returns to the tree house. She is sad to find Peter asleep and she turns to go - until she hears him muttering in his sleep. Two little horns magically appear on the fairy's head as she floats beside Peter's mouth. She cackles mischievously as Peter groans and starts speaking.  
  
"Hmm, Wendy," he says. "I want to grow up - and leave Neverland. I want to - to leave Neverland and - be with my Wendy." Tinkerbell gasps and the two horns disappear. Peter moves his hand to his head and hits Tink. She tumbles back on the bed and stops herself from falling off the edge. Her wings droop lifelessly behind her and she loses her glow. Tinkerbell flies outside and hides underneath a leaf, where she cries herself to sleep.  
  
Peter wakes up bright and early. He stands on his bed, his hands on his hips. "Tink, where'd you go?" he yawns. Peter wants to tell Tinkerbell the news first. He is leaving Neverland to become a man. Peter checks all the nooks and crannies of the tree house, but he cannot find her anywhere. He walks outside, smelling the perfumed air. The morning sun peeks through the trees' leaves and smiles down at Peter. He lifts off the dirt ground and calls for Tinkerbell. He cannot find her. Peter decides to go to the Mermaid Lagoon.  
  
He bends towards the water and he sees the pale forms of the mermaids gliding through the lagoon. They surface and glare at him.  
  
"Have you seen Tink?" he asks them and they shake their heads in unison. Peter is about to leave when one of the mermaids grasps Peter's arm with her clawed hand tightly. The boy turns to them, bewildered, and she pulls him down to her. The sunlight shines brightly on the mermaids and they shriek loudly. They disappear underneath the surface of the water. The mermaid holding Peter's arm is the only one that stays and she eyes him suspiciously.  
  
"Peter, why are you leaving Neverland?" she asks in her ethereal voice. Peter opens his mouth in confusion.  
  
"How do you know that?" he whispers. He did not tell anyone yet. The mermaid bares her fangs and pulls Peter closer.  
  
"The fairy told us," she responds. "Why do you want to leave us for that Wendy?" Peter pulls away from the mermaid and she screeches. A nasty scratch is left on his arm.  
  
"I didn't tell Tink. I have to find her! I can't stay in Neverland forever. Neverland isn't forever!" Peter tries to explain. The mermaid reaches for him again and Peter stands his ground. She strokes his cheek tenderly and lowers herself into the water.  
  
"We will miss you," she says. Peter leans forward, the water touching his chin.  
  
"Where's Tink?" Peter asks again. She has probably told all of Neverland. The mermaid does not answer anymore. Her head submerges underneath the lagoon and her pale form vanishes from sight.  
  
"Great," Peter murmurs angrily. He pushes himself off the rock into the clouds, wondering how Tinkerbell found out about his decision.  
  
Author's Note: This is probably the last chapter I am going to update for a while. I'm not sure yet because I have tons of stuff to finish for school. So just keep R&R! Thanks a lot! 


	4. Saying Goodbye

Author's Note: Hey again. Long time no write. Like I said in the second chapter, I will stop writing this story if I don't get more reviews. I'd like to know what people think of it. I enjoy writing the story and I hope everyone that reads it likes it too.  
  
Chapter 4: Saying Good-bye  
  
Tinkerbell sits cross-legged in front of Tigerlilly, watching her expression turn from shock to anger.  
  
"Peter's leaving???" the Indian princess sputters. "But why?" The fairy flutters onto Tigerlilly's shoulder and chatters in her ear. "Wendy? Oh, yes, I remember Wendy. What? He loves her? But Peter can't love." Tinkerbell nods and Tigerlilly looks at her fearfully. "That's horrible!" The fairy holds her head in her hands and pretends to cry. "I'm sorry Tink." Tinkerbell whimpers and disappears into the forest, continuing to spread the news of Peter's departure.  
  
**********************************  
  
Peter plunges toward the ground, his eyes scanning the trees for any sign of Tinkerbell. He sees the Indian village below him and a young girl running to it.  
  
"Tigerlilly!" he yells, landing on the soil behind her. The girl turns around, her brown face distraught. She folds her arms across her chest and stares Peter down. "She told you too," the boy sighs. He shakes his head and Tigerlilly storms toward him. Peter stumbles backward as she unsheathes her dagger. He fumbles for his weapon, but it is too late. He is backed up against a tree, the dagger at his throat. "You want to fight?" He looks at her and smiles his mischievous grin. Even as he tries to lighten her mood, Peter knows Tigerlilly will not be comforted.  
  
The Indian princess curses at him in her native language. Her voice seems to get louder and louder with each threat. He gawks at her as she yells at him, and when she is done, he snatches the dagger out of her hand. Tigerlilly sneers at Peter and says in English, "Do you really love that girl?" Peter remembers all the times he had seen Wendy in the nursery and when they were in Neverland. He remembers her radiant smile as she looked at him and he felt as if he were on top of the world. Then, he remembers Hook telling him about the locked window and Wendy forgetting about him. Peter tries to answer Tigerlilly's question.  
  
"I don't know. How did Tink find out? This wasn't supposed to happen like this," Peter answers. He casts the dagger away and glances at Tigerlilly. "I got to find her, Tigerlilly! Do you know where she is?" The Indian princess nods and Peter leans forward. "Where?" The girl lowers her head and points to the forest. "Thanks," he says enthusiastically, ready to take off.  
  
"Peter!" Tigerlilly cries out and Peter turns to her. "Neverland won't be the same without you. It - it'll be dark and sad." He cannot say anything. He is speechless. Tigerlilly waits for him to respond, but he does not. Peter is her dear friend, and losing him would mean losing Neverland. Tigerlilly never dreamed of saying good-bye to the infamous Peter Pan.  
  
"Good-bye, Tigerlilly," he whispers and takes off into the trees.  
  
"Bye - Peter," Tigerlilly mutters.  
  
Peter flies through the forest, calling Tinkerbell. He is so frustrated and angry with his friend. One question is still nagging him: How did she ever find out? "TINK!" Peter screams desperately and squints at the greenery surrounding him. Suddenly, he spots a bright speck of light zooming around the trees, whispering to their inhabitants. Peter hurries to it, hoping that it is Tink. He sees the gossamer wings and the green dress and knows it is she.  
  
"Tinkerbell!" he gasps and the fairy jumps in surprise. She faces him, a big smile plastered on her face. Peter narrows his eyes at her and she turns a light blue. She floats in the air, before letting herself fall to the leaves. Peter catches her in his hand and brings her up to his face. "You know how long I've been looking for you? Why didn't you come when I called you?" Tinkerbell pouts and sticks out her tongue. "How did you find out about my decision? And why did you tell everyone that I was leaving?" Tinkerbell lies down and puts her hand under her head. She pretends to snore and Peter's eyes widen.  
  
"I was talking in my sleep?" Peter asks and Tink nods. "Did I say something about Wendy?" Tink nods again, her hands clenching just at the sound of that name. She makes a face and Peter places her on a low branch. Tink gazes at him, wondering if he will forgive her. Maybe he is not leaving. It was just a dream, right? Tink brightens up as she thinks about this. "Well," Peter starts, and Tinkerbell listens intently, "it's true." Peter lifts his eyes toward the sky, which is as blue as ever. "I was going to tell you this morning, Tink. I - I am going back to London." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
  
Tinkerbell slumps on to the limb, breathing heavily. She cannot believe it. Peter, her Peter, is leaving her. She puts her hands over her eyes and she hears Peter talking again. "I am going to grow up, become a man," he adds and Tink yells. Peter Pan never grows up! He is to stay a boy forever! "Tink? Are you okay?" The fairy turns to him, tears streaming down her face. Peter forgets all his happy thoughts when he sees the expression on Tinkerbell's face. All those horrible thoughts fill his mind - Hook telling Peter Wendy forgot about him, Wendy dropping his "kiss", Tink dying. Peter finds he cannot lift off the ground anymore. He holds his head in his hands, forcing himself to stop thinking about those memories. Tink peers at him and wipes the tears from her cheeks. "I can't fly! Tinkerbell, I can't fly!" Peter sobs. "I won't get to London, I won't get to Wendy!" Tinkerbell cannot bear to see Peter like this. Even heroes have their weaknesses, Tink ponders.  
  
Tinkerbell floats over Peter and sprinkles a bit of fairy dust on his hair. Peter looks up at her and his feet hover above the ground. Tink manages to smile and Peter ascends into the sky until he is high above Neverland. Tinkerbell is right next to him, making sure he will not fall. Peter gazes at this magical place, this magical place that he will soon leave behind. Wendy is on the other side, though, waiting for him. Peter sighs and starts to back away from Neverland. Tinkerbell rests on his shoulder and puts her tiny arms on his neck. It is her version of a hug.  
  
Peter and Tinkerbell fly away, past the clouds and the stars. Peter turns once more to the peaceful land below him. "Good-bye Neverland," he says, and vanishes from the world he once knew as home.  
  
Author's Note: Poor Tink, poor Peter. :: tear:: LoL! Hope this was a good chapter. 


	5. Tink's Heartache

Author's Note: Thanks to my readers for reviewing. Please, keep reviewing. I'd like to know that people are enjoying it. ::smiles encouragingly::  
  
Chapter 5: Tink's Heartache  
  
Kensington Gardens is particularly quiet this night. The trees sway when the spring breeze rolls in and the few couples that walk there sigh contentedly. It is a night of change for one child, a child that arrives unnoticed in the middle of the Gardens. He looks around apprehensively at the pathways that lead in and out of the rest of London. He does not know where to go. He feels rather safe in the confines of this place because it is where he met a certain fairy and began his new life.  
  
Peter Pan climbs up a nearby tree and rests on its branches. So many questions fill his mind now. What is it like to grow up? How will he find Wendy? Will he ever fly again, now that his happy thoughts are gone? Tinkerbell flies onto Peter's knee and watches him sadly. She is so bright that Peter needs to squint to see her face. "Thanks for coming, Tink," he murmurs. She bows gracefully in the air and Peter smiles. He starts to play his flute, and Tinkerbell claps her hands joyfully.  
  
The sound of Peter's playing echoes throughout the Gardens and a couple stop to listen to it. "Do you hear that, Henry?" the woman asks her husband happily. "It sounds so nice, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it does, but where is it coming from?" the man replies. They start walking towards the sound, curious as to who is playing it.  
  


* * *

  
Officer Kilkenny is whistling a tune, whilst patrolling the grounds. He is watching for any juvenile delinquents roaming around the Gardens at this time of night. He is tired and annoyed because no one seems to be causing any trouble. "This is a waste of my time," he grumbles and starts whistling a childhood song. He swings his police club back and forth carelessly as he saunters down the pathway. Suddenly, the haunting music of a flute drowns out Kilkenny's whistling.  
  
"Wha' is that?" he asks aloud. Whoever is playing that must have nothing else to do. "That's disturbin' the peace tha' is." Officer Kilkenny strides off in the direction of the playing, eager to bring the musician to justice.  
  


* * *

  
Peter keeps playing the flute. It soothes him greatly when he is unsure of what to do next. Tinkerbell lounges on the highest branch of the tree, looking at London's skyline. She glances at the grass below her and spots two people walking down the pathway. She sees a uniformed man huffing and puffing to the right of them. They are all coming to the tree! Tink descends to Peter's level and struggles to pull the flute away from him. He stops playing the flute on a high-pitched note and eyes Tink angrily. "Who dares disrupt my playing?" he snaps, and laughs quietly to himself. What could possibly be happening now? Tinkerbell points crazily to the ground and Peter bends down. Three people are making their way to the tree, one of them running. Peter gasps in horror, pushing himself against the rough bark. It scratches his skin, but the boy does not think about the pain. He has to get out of there. He is so scared. Peter latches his flute onto the grass belt he has tied around his waist and starts to climb to the other side of the tree. He pulls himself onto a higher branch and the branch shakes violently. It cannot hold him for long and Peter enfolds the tree trunk in his arms.  
  
He can hear the voices of the people now. They are so close. Peter makes one more attempt to steady himself on the branch before it breaks. Tink rushes to Peter's aid, sure that he would be able to fly on his own – but he does not. The boy falls backward and the impact of the ground knocks the wind out of him. Tink stares terrified as he hits the grass. Peter struggles for air, and tries to sit up. His back is killing him.  
  
"Hey! Your under arrest!" a gruff voice yells. Peter scrambles to his feet, breathing loudly. He wants to get away, fly away! All the fear inside of him explodes and he jogs from the tree. Peter winces at his aching back and finds that he is becoming slower. He hears the heavy footsteps behind him and a large black figure blocks his view. Someone grabs Peter's shoulder harshly and jerks him onto the ground.  
  
"Ow, let go of me! Let go!" he snaps, trying to shrug off the strong grasp. Peter gropes for the knife on his belt. Why he cannot find it is beyond him. The figure drags him to the tree and Peter arches his back. He grits his teeth as a sharp pain shoots up his spine.  
  
"Don't hurt him," Peter hears a woman's voice say and he looks at the couple standing a few feet away from them.  
  
"It's none of you' concern, miss," the man holding Peter brags. "This juvenile delinquent is going to be put in jail immediately." Officer Kilkenny grins smugly and Peter tries to shrug the policeman off. The pressure on his shoulder is too much.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think it is of our concern," a man's voice responds. "A child who was playing a little music should not be condemned to prison." The grip on Peter's shoulder loosens and Peter stands up slowly.  
  
"Oh – I'm terribly sorry. I – I didn't know, honestly," the policeman apologizes and Peter turns around, his hand on the hilt of his knife. The officer looks cowardly and Peter lets out a silent laugh. What could be frightening him so much? "Forgive me, Mr. and Mrs. Eddington." Peter faces the couple that has been standing there for the last fifteen minutes.  
  
The woman who spoke has light brown hair, gathered under a black hat. Her skin is pale, a strong contrast to Peter's. Her eyes are hazel, and they look sad. She has suffered a great loss. A small smile forms on her deep red lips as she looks at him and Peter can see her hand squeeze her husband's. The man standing next to her is tall, dressed in a black suit. His black hair is slicked back and he has a thin moustache. His eyes are green and he observes Peter oddly. Peter stands erect, assuming his confused stare is a challenge.  
  
"What is your name, boy?" the woman asks, and Peter is startled. His name? Surely he could not say his last name. They would want to see him fly then and fight. Peter opens his mouth and tries to find the right words.  
  
"Peter," he blurts and the woman nods.  
  
"Have you a last name, Peter? Where are your parents?" she asks in a motherly tone. Peter eyes her and shakes his head slowly.  
  
"I don't have a last name and I don't have any parents," he explains in a low voice and the policeman behind him sighs heavily.  
  
"All the more reason to put him in jail. Wasn't raised right," Officer Kilkenny interrupts. He goes to grab Peter, but the boy ducks out of his way and unsheathes his dagger. He backs away, ready to fight if necessary. The man in the black suit puts his arm around his wife and she gasps.  
  
"No – no. He doesn't know any better. Henry, please, let us take him home," she responds. Her husband's eyes widen and he manages to speak.  
  
"Absolutely not, Patricia! This is a person we are talking about – not an animal!" Henry refutes. He glances at Peter and he lowers his voice as he continues. "We might as well be talking about an animal. He's holding a weapon – a knife! He looks like he's from the jungle for God's sake! He should be in an orphanage or a hospital! Oh, and if we were to adopt him - what would our neighbors think?"  
  
"I don't care about the neighbors, Henry!" she whispers angrily. "I want to help him. We have been waiting too long." The man sighs and sees the pain etched in his wife's face. He feels pain whenever he thinks about what happened. He cannot forget. He turns to the policeman and shifts from side to side. Patricia is holding his arm tightly.  
  
"We are going to take him to our house, Officer," Mr. Eddington states. Patricia smiles brightly and Officer Kilkenny's mouth drops open.  
  
"Are you sure 'bout tha', Mr. Eddington?" he inquires. The man nods and turns to Peter. He clears his throat and Peter lowers the dagger. Before he can say anything, Mrs. Eddington tells Peter the news.  
  
"Peter, would you like to come with us to our house? We shall be your parents and we will take care of you," Patricia asks benevolently. The boy looks around for Tink, but she is nowhere in sight. If he chooses to go with them, then he will most likely be sent to school and an office. The man will be his father and the woman will be his...mother. Peter always told himself that he did not need a mother. Wendy was his "mother", but he did not see her as that anymore. He knows it was all make-believe. Mrs. Eddington bends in her satin evening dress to see Peter more clearly and he looks at her forlornly.  
  
"You'll be my mother?" Peter questions.  
  
"Yes," she says in a motherly voice and smiles at him. "Will you not come with us?" She holds her hand out to him, just like Peter did to Wendy. He realizes that Wendy must have been nervous, going to another land and all. He feels what she might have felt as he stands in front of the Eddingtons. A breeze passes by him and Peter hears the faint tinkling of bells.  
  
"Tink," Peter mutters underneath his breath and looks at the people surrounding him. They are all waiting for his answer. "I'll come with you," he says. His dirty hand touches the woman's clean one and she flinches slightly.  
  
"We will clean him up and give him more suitable clothing," Mr. Eddington informs Officer Kilkenny.  
  
"I agree, Mr. Eddington," the policeman laughs haughtily. "Clean 'im up good n' send those clothes back to the jungle." Patricia glares at him coldly and he stammers another apology.  
  
"Come now, Peter," she beckons him and Peter goes willingly. He walks in between Mr. Eddington and Mrs. Eddington, out of the Gardens, and in to his new life. This time, he is not going to run away.  
  


* * *

  
Tink is waiting in the tree, watching the commotion underneath her. When Peter follows the couple out of the Gardens, Tinkerbell follows close behind. She wants to know where he is going; she wants to know that he is safe. Peter gets into a carriage, along with the people. Tinkerbell places herself on the top of the stagecoach and holds on for dear life as it speeds off into the night. Pedestrians stop when they see the strange light passing by. The carriage stops in front of a massive house on the outskirts of the city. It is a Victorian style mansion and it reaches way up into the sky. Tinkerbell sees Peter gawking at it too and he hesitates before entering through the door.  
  
The fairy jumps on to Peter's shoulder and tugs on his ear. His eyes fall on hers and she squeaks excitedly. He puts his finger to his lips and Tinkerbell tries her best to pull a leaf over her body. The house is so big that Tinkerbell could easily hide in its many rooms. Peter ascends a winding staircase and enters a large room with an equally large bed. Mrs. Eddington tells him that this is his room and Tink can feel the boy quivering. When he is sure he is alone, Peter tells Tinkerbell that she can come out.  
  
"Tink! You're here! I thought you left! This is a big house and everything is so neat!" he prattles, jumping on the bed. Tinkerbell flies around him, laughing. "I can't believe it! That man could have put me in jail – whatever that is! I was prepared to cut his throat!" His eyes glaze over at the thought of fighting the officer and Tinkerbell nods unhappily. She stands on the end table next to the bed, staring at her reflection in the wood. Peter loses the excitement in his eyes as he realizes where he is and what will happen to him in the future. "I'm scared." Tink glances at her Peter, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She flies down to him and he squints at her dazzling brightness. The fairy kisses his cheek, but Peter cannot feel it. Fairy kisses are so small, that only the fairy knows the true meaning of them.  
  
"It's your job to take care of Neverland now," Peter whispers. "I can't go back...even if I could fly." Tinkerbell nods, unsure of how she is going to take care of such a huge island by herself. She would do anything for Peter, anything at all. She loves him and he will never know that. Peter stretches his hand out and Tink falls in to it. He finds the window, and pulls back the heavy burgundy curtain. A tiny star twinkles in the distance and Peter opens the window wide enough so a fairy could fit through.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Tink," Peter whimpers and the bedroom door starts to open. "Go...before they find out who I've been talking to. Good- bye!" He tilts his hand so the fairy can fly out quickly. Pixie dust remains on Peter's hand and he wipes it off. The window is closed just before Mrs. Eddington walks in.  
  
"Whom were you talking to?" she asks, glancing around the room.  
  
"Um...nobody..." Peter lies and he grins at the woman. "I was just looking out the window...at the sky."  
  
Tinkerbell hovers outside the window, her face pressed against the glass. She is straining to hear what they are saying in there. A fairy tear rolls down her cheek and her heart aches terribly. She does not want to let go of Peter. She does not want him to grow up and marry that Wendy. Peter cranes his neck toward the window and smiles at Tinkerbell. The last smile he will ever give Tinkerbell. He hurries to the door and disappears out of the room. The curtain falls back into place and Tinkerbell vanishes from the house, knowing that her Peter is in good hands and always will be.  
  
Author's Note: This is the last time Peter will be seen as a boy. I'm excited about updating the coming chapters 'cuz...well you'll just have to find out! Will Peter and Wendy ever meet??? 


	6. Author's Note and Excerpt!

Author's Note:  
  
Hey everybody. I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update this story for a while. I have a lot of work to do and I won't be able to use my computer. I promise I'll come back soon with a new, exciting chapter! I hope you'll all come back to read it, whenever that may be! Before I go, what do you think of the Eddingtons? I think they are a good addition to the story. Well, tootles for now! I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
AngelicPirate  
  
P.S. Here's an excerpt from Chapter 6, which I hope you will all enjoy!  
  
Excerpt from "The Lady and The Acorn"  
  
Wendy stands in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She has grown taller and her body is that of a young woman's. Her neatly – trimmed fingernails brush against her rosy lips and she shakes her head sadly. The light brown curls that have been gathered into a bun sweep down her back carelessly. Wendy dabs a bit of lilac perfume on her neck. She feels artificial in a way. Her parents' friends all say that she is so beautiful and perfect. Wendy knows that she is not like that. She does not think she is attractive, nor is she flawless. She acts and speaks like a respectable young woman should, and she tries her best to impress her aunt. Aunt Millicent is already starting to think about marriage, which Wendy does not want to do in the least. She wishes she could step outside her position in high society, and live as any normal person would. She wishes she could fly, fly a thousand miles away from her aunt and her parents. She has flown once, three years before...though she has chosen to forget it... 


	7. The Lady and The Acorn

Author's Note: Hey!! I'm back with an all-new chapter! I had a bit of writer's block, but I overcame it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really, truly appreciate it! Erm...what else is there to say? Oh! Hope you enjoy this chapter! (  
  
Chapter 6: The Lady and The Acorn  
  
"Peter Pan? Oh, yes... I don't remember him all that well," John responds. He straightens his tie and glances at his younger brother, Michael, who is standing in the doorway. He has just asked him if he remembers Peter Pan. Michael sighs and looks at the floor. The adventure is still fresh in his young mind, as if it only happened yesterday.  
  
"It was only three years ago," Michael persists. His older brother laughs and shakes his head.  
  
"Well that explains it. Three years is a long time, Michael. People can forget. Why are you so interested in Peter Pan, anyway?" he questions.  
  
"I dunno," Michael answers hopelessly. He knows why John does not recall Peter. It is because he is older and too busy to play childhood games. He is fifteen and already works in an office. The Lost Boys are starting to grow up too. Soon they will be out of school and making a living for themselves. John turns to his brother and smiles.  
  
"Why don't you go and socialize with the neighborhood children? Better yet, why don't you interrogate Wendy on your childhood recollections?" John condescends. Michael is in a state of quandary. What did he just say? John knows that his brother has no idea of what he suggests. He does not have time to explain everything to Michael, though. He has to meet Katherine Winston, the girl he is courting, for brunch. He wants to look his best for her. "How do I look, Michael?" He adjusts his glasses and puffs out his chest. Michael stands there with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.  
  
"Like a codfish," Michael replies, trying to suppress the laughter that wells up in his throat. John sticks his chin up in the air and brushes past Michael. "Turd," the boy sneers, and wishes he did not say that. John, thoroughly irritated by his sibling, grits his teeth and whacks Michael in the back of the head. He hits him hard, letting out all the stress and confusion of the week. Once entering his teens, John has been going through various mood swings. One moment he is calm and collected, the other he is lashing out at anyone who tries to help him.  
  
Michael feels John smack his head and he cries out in surprise. "Grow up!" John bellows and treads out of the nursery, grumbling to himself. Michael touches the back of his head slowly and recoils when he feels harsh pain. He did not deserve that at all. He cannot cry because he wants to be a grown-up...and grown-ups do not cry.  
  
"Michael! Wendy! Mother says to come down and eat your breakfast! It's getting cold!" Tootles' voice echoes up the stairs.  
  
"We're coming, we're coming!" the littlest boy hollers back and ventures to Wendy's door, eager to ask her about Peter Pan.  
  
*************************  
  
Wendy Darling stands in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She has grown taller and her body is that of a young woman's. Her neatly – trimmed fingernails brush against her rosy lips and she shakes her head sadly. The light brown curls that have been gathered into a bun sweep down her back carelessly. Wendy dabs a bit of lilac perfume on her neck. She feels artificial in a way. Her parents' friends all say that she is so beautiful and perfect. Wendy knows that she is not like that. She does not think she is attractive, nor does she think she is flawless. She acts and speaks like a respectable young woman should, and she tries her best to impress her aunt. Aunt Millicent is already starting to think about marriage, which Wendy does not want to do in the least. She wishes she could step outside her position in high society, and live as any normal person would. She wishes she could fly, fly a thousand miles away from her aunt and her parents. She has flown once, three years before...though she has chosen to forget it.  
  
Wendy stretches and hears Tootles yelling to come to breakfast. She laughs and pulls her satin robe around her shoulders. There is a ball on Saturday evening, which will introduce young ladies to high society. Aunt Millicent has been talking about it ever since Wendy turned fourteen. Wendy has to admit that she is excited about getting dressed up in a ball gown and meeting new people. It is every girl's dream to be treated as a princess and to be swept off her feet by Prince Charming. Aunt Millicent is searching for possible husbands, and Wendy is trying to avoid that subject.  
  
"I am perfectly satisfied without a husband, being I am only sixteen," Wendy whispers. "Why can't Aunt Millicent let me be?" She hears her door creak open and she turns around slightly. "Have you forgotten your manners, Michael? You should always knock before entering," Wendy explains to the child staring at her. Her bright blue eyes search for any response from the boy, whose expression remains impassive. She raises her eyebrows and Michael blinks.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wendy. I'll come back and ask you later," he garbles and slams the door behind him. Wendy sighs and goes to the door. She opens it and sees Michael dawdling down the hall.  
  
"Come back here, Michael," she sighs impatiently. Michael hears the irritation in her voice, just like John. All teenagers are the same. He walks back to his older sister and looks up at her. She is pretty in a sisterly sort of way. "What is it that you want to ask me?"  
  
"Do you remember Peter Pan?" Michael asks. Wendy has to remember him. Michael knows that she was the one closest to him. She always waited for Peter to come back. Wendy's lips part slightly and she pulls her shawl closer to her. The name is vague. Peter Pan. Wendy closes her eyes and remembers the universe opening up to her. The stars and the planets surrounded her and that bright star in front of her was calling her.  
  
Wendy told herself it was all a dream. Over time, she started to believe that everything she experienced three years before was all in her imagination. Peter Pan never was and never will be real.  
  
"No," she whispers, and she sees the disappointed look on Michael's face. "I'm sorry, Michael." Wendy rustles past her brother and stops at the stairs. "Come and eat breakfast," she commands and Michael follows her, tears welling up in his eyes. Wendy wonders why he would ask her something like that. Her hand closes over Michael's and she smiles down at him. "Smile," she encourages and they go downstairs to meet the rest of their family.  
  
Michael, even at the age of seven, knows that his sister will be a wonderful mother one day.  
  
**************************  
  
Usually on Saturday mornings, the Darling boys go out to play and wreak havoc on their block. This morning, however, they get a scolding for not cleaning up the nursery. John disappears before Mrs. Darling can reprimand him, but the Lost Boys and Michael do not. After breakfast, they are sent to the nursery to straighten it up. It has been a mess for weeks, and Nana does not say anything because frankly, she is quite old, and she cannot care for eight children anymore. She spends her days as a normal dog, not as a nurse. Now, let us continue with the boys and the nursery.  
  
Tootles storms into the room, grumbling to Nibs and the twins. He does not want to clean up the nursery; it is all Michael's mess. He stands in the middle of the room, surveying the damage done.  
  
"Hey, Tootles. D'you remember when we had that pillow fight? All those feathers were all over the place? Mother and Father weren't very happy with us," Nibs reminisces. All the boys nod and chuckle. "Wendy slept by the window, and the next morning, her "kiss" was gone."  
  
"What 'kiss'?" the Twins and Tootles say in unison.  
  
"Remember the acorn? She always wore it 'round her neck," Nibs explains.  
  
"Aye, that," Tootles remembers jubilantly. "She lost it in the feathers, most likely."  
  
"Then, she forgot," Michael whispers meekly. "She forgot about Peter Pan and Neverland."  
  
"Peter...Neverland..." Tootles repeats quickly. The boys are quiet for a moment when the memory of their past is brought up.  
  
"I'm starting to forget, too," Nibs yawns. He goes over to his bed and starts to straighten out the covers. "Well, we can't keep thinking about it. Don't we have work to do?" Tootles grumbles to himself again and the boys start to work. He gets on his knees and starts to pick up the forgotten toys that Michael put there.  
  
They keep working late afternoon, and Tootles is sweeping the dust around the beds. He has bent down to pick up a dusty stuffed animal when he feels a small, round object underneath his palm. Tootles reaches for it, and picks it up hesitantly. He sneezes at the dust that billows from the object and he looks at it oddly. It is very dirty and looks old. One of the Twins comes over and takes it from him.  
  
"Its garbage," Tootles explains and resumes his work.  
  
"No, it's not," the Twin utters.  
  
"What do you mean it's not garbage? Look at it," he gripes, moving the broom back and forth. Michael and Nibs come over, interested in what Tootles has found.  
  
"I am looking at it, and it's not garbage. 'Tis an acorn," he states and wipes it off. A tiny hole is punctured in it and Michael's eyes widen.  
  
"It's Wendy's!" Nibs cries and Tootles examines it.  
  
"You're right. It's – it's Peter's 'kiss'. 'Tis very powerful; it saved Wendy and it survived three years in the nursery."  
  
"We should take it to Wendy." Michael jumps up and down happily and Tootles rolls his eyes.  
  
"Not yet," he says. "Let's give it to her tonight, after dinner." They agree to that and Wendy steps into the room.  
  
"Are you almost done working?" she asks, peering at the nursery. The boys see her glance at the window and Tootles hides the "kiss" behind his back.  
  
"Erm...yes...almost," he stutters. All the boys are quivering with excitement. Wendy folds her arms and lingers for a while.  
  
"What do you have behind your back?" she questions Tootles suspiciously. She takes a step towards them and they take a step back.  
  
"Um, nothing of your concern," Nibs responds anxiously. "Not to offend you or anything."  
  
"Oh," Wendy says. "Well, when you're done, Mother would like you to go out and buy some groceries." She lifts her chin and strolls from the nursery.  
  
"Lads, we can't keep it from her until tonight. Maybe she'll remember," Nibs announces.  
  
"But she's a lady, Nibs. She might think we're joking with her," Michael cheeps behind him. Nibs does not listen to the boy; he takes the acorn from Michael and follows Wendy.  
  
"Wendy, my dear sister, this belongs to you," he confesses and drops the acorn into her hand. Wendy rolls it around in her palm, disgusted by the brown texture.  
  
"Ah...thank you, Nibs," she answers. "May I ask why?" Nibs guffaws and pats Wendy on the shoulder. She is surprised by this behavior.  
  
"It's the thought that counts," Nibs mutters and leaves Wendy alone in the hall. The lady and the acorn are reunited, but Wendy has no idea why Nibs gave it to her.  
  
"It's the thought that counts?" she asks aloud. Wendy does not want to yell at her brothers for playing this horrible joke on her because she is too old for that now. So, she acts like any young woman should - disposes of it properly, and forgets the whole incident.  
  
Author's Note: Whoa, I'm tired. That was a lot of dialogue! Oooh Wendy threw the acorn away! I needed to make it a bit sad because all the Darling children are growing up and they are all forgetting about Peter. There is a surprise in store for them, though. I promise I'll update soon, maybe next week sometime. Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Meet Mr. Eddington. I'm très excited about that! Bye! 


	8. Meet Mr Eddington

Author's Note: I have 12 reviews! Yay! It doesn't seem like a lot, but it is to me. Thanks to everyone who is enjoying this story! Here's Chapter 7: Meet Mr. Eddington!  
  
Chapter 7: Meet Mr. Eddington  
  
Angus Dansbury waits in the parlor, glancing at his lavish surroundings. He has been to this house before, photographing the family. Never has he seen a grander residence. Whenever he visits, he feels as if he has stepped in to a completely different world. The carpets and the paintings adorning the walls and floor are worth millions. Angus watches everything in awe. He adjusts his camera with shaking hands and hears Mr. Eddington come in to the room. He turns around abruptly and bows gracefully to the rich man.  
  
"There is no need for that, Angus. How long have we known each other?" Mr. Eddington says. His wavy black hair is slicked back and his green eyes smile warmly. He fixes his suit and looks at the photographer. "How are you, Angus? How are your wife and the children?"  
  
Mr. Dansbury clears his throat rather loudly and makes sure he is still in the same household. Usually, he does not talk to the family. He just tells them what position they should be in and not to smile. Mr. Eddington never really asks about his life. "Ah, well, I am fine. The family is in good health, thank you for asking." Angus scratches his head and there is silence. Despite the wealth that Mr. Eddington owns, could it be possible that he is just a normal person?  
  
The Eddingtons are one of the richest families in London. Henry Eddington's father was a successful businessman, and owned much of the city's businesses. He passed all of his fortune onto his son and his wife, Patricia, after he died. A few years before, Mrs. Eddington found that she could not have children, which was an unfortunate disadvantage to the family. Heirs were needed, preferably males, and the couple did not know what to do. Three years ago, Angus was called to take a portrait. He thought this odd because children were not born. When he came to the house, he was surprised to see a teenage boy posing with the Eddingtons. He learned that Henry and Patricia adopted Peter a few weeks before. Mr. Dansbury has not seen Peter since then. He is interested in seeing their somewhat wild son again.  
  
Mr. Dansbury listens to a conversation outside the parlor door. It sounds like Mrs. Eddington and one of the maids. A melodious laugh echoes throughout the room and Henry sighs impatiently. Patricia Eddington strolls in, wearing a blue velvet gown. Her long brown locks are wrapped in a loose bun and a comb studded with diamonds holds it in place. She kisses her husband on the cheek and smiles broadly at Mr. Dansbury.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Dansbury. I trust you are well," she greets.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Eddington. I am well, thank you." Mr. Eddington looks around hesitantly.  
  
"Where is Peter, Patricia? He should have been down here by now," he grumbles. Patricia nods and goes to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Peter!" she calls. She does not like raising her voice to anyone. The adults hear footsteps' running above them and Mr. Eddington shakes his head. A young man hurries down the stairs, a tie dangling from his neck. He jumps from the last step and smoothes out the long strip of cloth.  
  
"Oh, the cleverness of me," he murmurs to himself as he treads into the room. He sees his parents and the photographer standing in front of him, waiting for an apology. "Oh, you're already here...sorry for the delay," he says, running his hand through his hair. He smiles and it is hard for the adults to be angry with him. He still has the irresistible charm that Peter Pan is known for.  
  
It is hard to believe that this teenager used to be the boy who would never grow up. He is much taller than he was before, almost Henry's height. He is broad-shouldered and muscular. His voice has deepened quite a bit and he looks more like an eighteen-year-old than a sixteen-year-old. While most boys his age are going through awkward stages, he has already passed them. It seems as if he grew up all in one day. He is very handsome, with honey- tinged skin and disheveled brown hair streaked with gold. Patricia cannot convince him to change it. His eyes are blue and green swirling into each other. They are mesmerizing universes, and they seem to look right into your soul. No one has seen eyes like his before, and sometimes they are unnerving. Peter is no longer a child and the memories of his past are fading. He still thinks about Wendy, even if he has not seen her in three years. Maybe, just maybe he will finally get his chance to meet her at the ball next Saturday.  
  
"Where were you, son?" Henry asks. There is a tinge of exasperation in his voice.  
  
"I slept late, Father," Peter answers. He does not tell him he was playing his flute, which is the only relic he has from Neverland. His leaf apparel and his dagger were thrown away.  
  
"Angus, meet Mr. Peter Eddington," Henry introduces them. Peter recalls meeting Mr. Dansbury three years ago, when he first came to the Eddington mansion.  
  
"It's very nice to see you again, Peter. Now, where would you like the portrait to be taken?" Angus asks, fidgeting with the camera lens.  
  
"In front of the fireplace," Patricia responds, and brings an intricately carved wooden chair over. Mr. Dansbury feels it will be better if she sits with the two men standing behind her. Patricia sits down and folds her hands. Peter is standing next to his father and his hand is resting on the back of the chair. He remembers when he was thirteen and he could not keep a straight face in the photos. How much he has changed since then.  
"All right, now look at the camera," Mr. Dansbury says. He puts his head under the black cloth and looks through the lens. He sees a miniscule picture of the family and he does not have to tell them not to smile. All members have serious expressions on their faces. Angus is satisfied. He presses the button and the camera flash goes off. Peter blinks and Angus takes a few more photographs, just in case. After it is done, someone knocks on the front door. Peter gets to the door before the butler does and he opens it slowly. He smiles when he realizes who it is. It is his best friend, Charles Malcolm.  
  
"'ello Peter!" he says in his thick British accent. "'ow are you this fine mornin'?" Charles Malcolm is the son of a wealthy doctor. He has deep red hair and freckles all over his face. He is tall, but not as tall as Peter, and has curious brown eyes. Peter met him at the private all-boys school he was sent to. Charles was and is spontaneous like his friend. That is why they get along so well. Charles lives down the street from Peter, and their families are also close.  
  
"Morning, Charlie," Peter yawns.  
  
"You're all fancied up. What is the occasion?" Charles jokes, indicating Peter's suit.  
  
"Family portrait," Peter answers, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Want to come to the city with me? Mother wants to go shopping for the ball on Saturday with Evelyn, but I'll probably just walk around," he suggests. Evelyn is Charles's twin sister. She is very fond of Peter, but she never told him. Peter agrees and tells his mother that he is leaving. He grabs his hat and strides down the sidewalk with Charles. They have to meet Mrs. Malcolm and Evelyn at their carriage. While they are walking, a mother and her three girls are walking past them. Peter tips his hat, grinning at the daughters.  
  
"Good day," he calls, and the girls blush. They whisper to each other and the eldest girl, who looks to be about seventeen, answers him.  
  
"Good day to you too!" she calls back and continues to stare after Peter as he strolls away.  
  
"How do you do it?" Charles asks Peter once they are out of hearing distance.  
  
"What do you mean how do I do it?" Peter responds, gazing up at the sky.  
  
"Those ladies back there. They could not keep their eyes off you!" Charlie blurts, stopping suddenly. "A girl takes one look at me, and she runs!" Peter doubles over in laughter.  
  
"It was a simple hello, Charlie. I don't ask to be noticed, I - I just am," Peter explains, and Charlie smirks.  
"Apparently," his friend guffaws and they get into the carriage. Evelyn and Mrs. Malcolm are already there.  
  
"You boys do walk slow," Mrs. Malcolm says in a stern tone. "I expect you to be a little faster next time." Peter takes a seat next to Evelyn, who turns a deep pink.  
  
"Yes, Mother," Charles drawls and laughs at Evelyn's blushing. She kicks him in the shin and Charles gasps for air.  
  
"Hello Peter. You will be accompanying us to the city, then?" she asks, a calm expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, I am," Peter answers and a small smile forms on Evelyn's face. Charles groans and rubs his leg angrily. He curses at Evelyn under his breath, much to the dismay of his mother, who can hear anything and everything.  
  
"Charles Bartholomew Malcolm! You will not call your sister that!" she scolds. Peter bows his head, stifling the laughter that threatens to show.  
  
This is going to be a very interesting ride, he thinks, before the carriage starts to clatter towards London.  
  
******************************  
  
Author's Note: There you go! Another all new chapter! I am sorry about the camera part. Since this takes place between the late 1800s and early 1900s, I did not know how to describe the camera at that time. Did they even have cameras back then? Oh, I am really confused now. I hope I described Peter well enough so you could picture him as a sixteen year old. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I promise I will update sometime again next week. So...in the famous words of Dory the blue tang fish, "Just keep reviewing, just keep reviewing..." LoL 


	9. Familiar Reveries

Author's Note: Hey faithful readers! LoL, hope you like this new chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Familiar Reveries  
  
Peter is feeling quite awkward in the ladies' boutique. He waits near the door with Charlie, keeping his eyes to the flowered rug. The women that enter look at the boys suspiciously and steer clear of them.  
  
"I cannot believe Mother brought us in here," Charlie whines. "This must be my punishment for calling Evelyn a - " Peter shakes his head warily.  
  
"Don't say it, or the punishment will be far worse," he warns, glancing at a young lady opposite them. She giggles when Peter sees her and he smirks. His eyes return to the floor and he prays that the women will be done soon. Mrs. Malcolm walks out of the dressing room, Evelyn following close behind.  
  
"I am convinced that this is the perfect dress," she proclaims. She steps aside and Peter peers up at the Evelyn. She looks very nice in her white gown and there are pearls sewn into the neckline. He smiles at her, but all Peter can think about is Wendy.  
  
"This reminds me so much of a wedding gown," the girl sighs, indicating the dress. "With Peter in his suit, we look like husband and wife!" She laughs sheepishly, while Charlie opens his mouth in shock and Peter swallows nervously.  
  
"You should learn to hold your tongue, girl," Mrs. Malcolm states. "Change into your regular clothes." Evelyn twists her fiery red hair around her finger and nods obediently. She disappears to the back of the store and Peter shifts uncomfortably. Mrs. Malcolm sticks her chin in the air, eyeing Peter disgracefully. "Your hair is unruly, indeed, Peter. Why don't you go and get it trimmed?"  
  
Peter touches the mass of brown and gold curls. "I prefer it as it is, Mrs. Malcolm. I have had it this way for a long time." Mrs. Malcolm clucks and goes to help Evelyn. Charlie bolts out the door when his mother's back is turned.  
  
"Come on Pete," he beckons. "Do you really want to be stuck here for another hour?" Peter shakes his head and follows his friend from the boutique.  
  
****************************  
  
Michael, Nibs, and Nana walk down the street, pushing past harried pedestrians. London is busy this Saturday afternoon. Nana carries Mrs. Darling's food list in her mouth and Michael tells her not to drop it. He sees the bank that his father works in and remembers getting in trouble for running in with Wendy and John. Wendy was trying to stop the letter carrier from delivering the teacher's note to their father and it ended up in a huge mess. Mr. Darling was not very happy with them.  
"Michael, I need the list now," Nibs orders and Michael takes the paper from Nana. He hands it to his brother. "Stay right here with Nana," Nibs tells them. The dog whimpers and Michael leans against the wall, watching the people walking to and from work. He hears a loud laugh echo above the city sounds. It sounds much like Peter Pan's joyous crow and Michael looks around curiously. Nana hears it too because she starts to bark fiercely.  
  
"Nana, stop," Michael commands, but she does not. Instead, Nana takes off into the crowd, leaving Michael behind. Nibs comes out with a bagful of groceries and looks around in confusion.  
  
"Where's Nana?" Nibs asks angrily.  
  
"She ran off! Come on, we have to find her!" Michael replies and they run off in search of their dog. The boys spot Nana on a street corner, growling ominously. She is waiting for a horse-drawn carriage to pass before she crosses to the other side. Michael grabs Nana's collar before she moves and stares across the street. Nibs catches up to him and they become silent.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Nibs whispers. "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, it's Pan," Michael answers as they gape at the familiar young man striding down the sidewalk. He is talking to who they assume is his friend. Nana hates Peter with a vengeance. He took the children away, and she could not stop him. She wants to tear his shadow to shreds. She pulls Michael forward and he cries out in surprise.  
  
"No Nana!" Nibs scowls and Peter vanishes into the crowd. "We have to tell the boys, Michael! We have to tell Wendy!"  
  
The boys and dog run home, completely forgetting about the groceries. They scare Mrs. Darling half to death when they bolt in to the house and trip up the stairs.  
  
"Boys what – you are back so early! Where is the food?" she questions.  
  
"We...uh...forgot!" Nibs lies and pushes Michael up to the second floor. Michael darts in to the nursery, screaming "Pan's back!"  
  
"What?" Tootles asks. He is doing his homework near the window and the Twins and Curly are playing pirates.  
  
"Peter Pan! We saw him!" Nibs says, crumpling to the floor. He is trying so hard to catch his breath. The rest of the boys start to laugh.  
  
"Peter doesn't fly in the daytime," Curly guffaws.  
  
"He wasn't flying! He was dressed as a normal person and he looked like he grew up!" Michael yells. The nursery goes into an uproar.  
  
Wendy appears in the doorway, appalled by her brothers' behavior. She folds her arms across her chest and her sky blue dress rustles slightly. She was knitting a pillow cover for Aunt Millicent as a test to see how well she sews, when she heard noises in the nursery. To tell you the truth, she is relieved to be interrupted from her work.  
  
"What is all this commotion?" she demands. Michael turns to her, excitement in his eyes. "What has happened?"  
  
"Nibs and I saw Peter Pan!" he announces. "He was walking near the bank and he did not look like himself."  
  
"How so?" Wendy whispers, pretending to sound interested.  
  
"He's grown up," Nibs says gleefully. "It is very odd because Peter Pan should stay young forever."  
  
"You are not very convincing, Nibs. Why do you play these games with me? Shall I tell Mother about your silly lies?" Wendy advises them.  
  
"He's not lying, Wendy. I heard him crow," Michael persists. All eyes are on the young woman, who is at a loss for words.  
  
"Peter Pan...he is only a story, like Cinderella," Wendy falters.  
  
"What about the acorn and who we saw?" Nibs mutters. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He is sincere when he says this and Wendy grows annoyed.  
  
"I do not recall any acorn."  
  
"It is Peter's 'kiss'. He gave it to you right here in the nursery. It saved you in Neverland," Tootles adds, closing his mathematics notebook. "It's what Nibs returned to you this morning."  
  
"That was an acorn?!" Wendy sputters. Nibs nods and she backs out of the nursery, shaking her head in disappointment. "I cannot speak about this further. This is nonsense." She goes to her room and closes the door gently. Wendy sits in a chair and struggles to finish the pillow cover. She finds she cannot think straight and she places her work on the floor. "What's the use?" she murmurs and curls up on her bed. Before she knows it, she is fast asleep, dreaming of someone she thought she had forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Wendy is twelve again, and she is in the nursery. The window is wide open and the bars are gone. The Lost Boys are not there either, except for her two brothers. John and Michael are asleep in their beds, but Wendy is wide-awake. It is so quiet that she can hear her own heart beating quickly. She peeks out from underneath the covers at the window and fresh snow. She throws them off and sits up.  
  
"Please come," she calls and the stars twinkle bright outside. He appears in a blink of an eye at the window. His cunning smile is contagious and Wendy laughs. "You have returned, boy," she says, leaning forward.  
  
"Yes, Wendy-lady, I've come back," he crows as he jumps into the nursery. He perches on the end of the bed and cocks his head at Wendy. She sits cross-legged in front of him and looks into those captivating eyes. They twinkle like the stars above and Wendy touches the acorn around her neck.  
  
"I'd very much like a 'thimble'," she suggests, blushing deeply.  
  
"Like the one you gave me on the Jolly Roger?" he responds, a thoughtful expression on his face. Wendy nods and kneels before Peter. She closes her eyes and the boy "thimbles" her quickly.  
  
"Now, Mr. Pan, you shall stay here with me and grow up," Wendy states in a business-like tone. Peter stands up, does a flip in the air, and lands on the floor.  
  
"I shall never grow up, Wendy. I am a boy forever," he refuses.  
  
"All children must grow up," Wendy pleads.  
  
"Not I, not I!" Peter repeats mockingly and starts for the window. Wendy slides off the bed and clutches his leg firmly.  
  
"Please Peter, don't leave," she cries and brings him down to eye- level. She puts her hands on her shoulders to restrain him and kisses him, tears streaming down her cheeks. When she pulls away, Peter is older. He looks to be about sixteen. "You – you're..."  
  
"Grown up?" Peter offers and Wendy stares at him in awe. "I must go back, Wendy. You don't have my 'kiss' anymore and you have forgotten me." Wendy lets go of him and he starts to float towards the window. Before she knows it, he is gone, and all she can see is a shooting star streaking across the sky. ~*~*~*~*  
  
Wendy wakes up crying and she buries her face in her hands. Could Nibs and Michael be telling the truth? Can all this really mean something? She wants to believe that what her brothers said are all lies, but she cannot...she cannot.  
  
Author's Note: Ooh, finally a little Peter and Wendy action (even if it was all just a dream!) Jeremy Sumpter is so cute as Peter Pan, isn't he? Whoa, bit obsessed here, LoL. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks to my reviewer! As always, the next chapter will be up sometime next week. Au revoir! 


	10. Pre Party Jitters

**Author's Note**: Hey again! This chapter and the future ones will have to do with the introductory ball that I mentioned in earlier chapters. I promise that Wendy will meet a certain someone. I don't know when and I don't know how, but it will be a surprise…I hope. This chapter is based on Wendy more than Peter, because she has a lot of preparing to do. All Peter has to do is put on a tuxedo and he's done! Okay, well I think I will stop my ranting now and let you guys read. (Oh, Aunt Millicent is in this chapter, so beware! Ha ha)

Chapter 9: Pre-Party Jitters

            A week has flown by since Michael and Nibs saw Peter. The days came and went, and now it is the day of the ball. A bright, clear day has just begun in England, along with the preparations for this important occasion. 

            "Wendy!" Mr. Darling calls hoarsely. "Wake up! Your aunt Millicent will be here in an hour!" He knocks on his daughter's door and peeks inside. Wendy is nestled under the bedcovers, breathing softly. He looks at her silently and feels a great pressure on his heart. His little girl is growing up too fast. She is already sixteen, a young woman. Soon, she will leave the house and get married. She will have children of her own one-day and watch them grow up too. Tears threaten to fall and Mr. Darling regains his composure. He clears his throat and tries to wake his daughter again. 

            "Wendy," he says and his daughter rolls onto her side. She stretches and props herself on her pillow, looking around groggily. 

            "Is it time already?" she whispers. Mrs. Darling appears behind her husband and pats his shoulder. 

            "Has she wakened?" Mary Darling asks, slipping into the dim room. She is already dressed in fine clothes. "Wendy, dear, you do not want to keep your aunt waiting." She goes to the window and pulls open the curtains. Mrs. Darling knows that her daughter has grown tired of the constant attention Aunt Millicent has given her. She feels as if Millicent is acting as Wendy's mother, an overbearing one at that. The sunlight pours into the room and Wendy puts her hand over her eyes. 

            "All right, I'm up," Wendy breathes and slides out of bed. She pulls her robe around her and peers at her mother and father. 

            "Tonight is the big night," Mr. Darling states, a big smile spreading across his face. "You will be established as a distinguished member of society." Wendy nods as she glances out the window. Time has passed so quickly. Tonight is the introductory ball, where her parents and Aunt Millicent will start their search for the perfect husband. Wendy hugs herself reassuringly and prays that they will not find one yet. 

            "I know, I am looking forward to it," she responds. Mrs. Darling turns her head and Wendy can hear her sniffling. "Oh, Mother, please don't cry," she pleads. "This ball…it is not that important." She says this nonchalantly, while her father shakes his head in despair.

            "This is one of the most significant occasions of your life, Wendy," he explains in a proud manner. "It is your initiation into womanhood." 

            "I apologize, Father," Wendy replies. She has left her childhood behind and she is on the verge of adulthood. She has learned not to raise her voice and to eat and sit properly. All the while, she endures the growing pains that all adolescents must face. She does not mind it **that** much because she wants to grow up...in a way. She has accepted the fact that it is quite hard to grow up, but it does have some advantages. _I do wish it were a bit easier; _she ponders and goes to get ready for Aunt Millicent's visit. 

**************************

            The knocking on the front door sends the Lost Boys and Michael screaming up the stairs. They cannot help it; whenever Aunt Millicent comes, they run away. She is too critical and is always looking for something to assess. She drives them to madness. They pity their poor sister Wendy. 

            "John, be a good nephew and open the door for our aunt!" Nibs sings from upstairs. John, who is the only one on the first floor, puts down his book, and hears his brothers laughing hysterically. He yells an obscenity up to them, which I will not repeat here. I daresay that the boys silence immediately, for there is no sound coming from the second floor. John shuffles to the door and unlocks it hastily. 

            Brace your self, John," he murmurs and pulls it open. "Good morning, Aunt Millicent. What a fine day it is!" he greets in a cheerful tone. "I trust you are well." He steps aside to let the older woman in, who observes him suspiciously. 

            "Hello, John. I am well, thank you very much," she answers haughtily. Before she can critique him, Slightly enters. 

            "Hey John!" he announces, bouncing into the hallway. "How are ya?" 

            "Proper language, Slightly," Aunt Millicent corrects her son. "How are you, is the proper way." 

            "Sorry, Mum. How are **you**, John?" he questions, looking up at his cousin. 

            "I'm good. The rest of the boys are upstairs," John responds. Slightly thanks him and rushes up to the nursery. "So, Aunt Millicent, are you here for Wendy?" The woman invites herself into the living room and sits down on the settee. 

            "Yes I am. We have much to do. Go and fetch her for me," she orders, looking into her purse. John stands there, surprised by the way she has treated him. He refuses to move and glares at her angrily. "Well, what are you standing there for? Go and fetch her!" She shoos him away and John sits at the top of the staircase. Wendy rushes out of the powder room, applying a light blush to her cheeks. 

            "She's here already?" his sister whispers, peering down the stairs. 

            "Yes, and she told me to fetch you," he gripes. "So you better go down there before she starts to fret." Mrs. Darling comes out of her room and starts to braid Wendy's hair. 

            "We don't have time, Mother!" Wendy cries as Mary pulls a loose strand of hair into the plait. She puts her hand over her mouth and Mrs. Darling turns her around. 

            "You look sensible. Your aunt will be pleased," she concludes and bids Wendy to go to her aunt. Wendy grasps the railing and makes her way down to the parlor, her heart in her throat. Aunt Millicent stands up when she sees her niece and Wendy curtsies to her. 

            "Good morning Aunt Millicent," she croaks and says nothing more. 

            "Good morning dear. Come here," the stately woman instructs and Wendy glides over to her. She takes her hands and surveys the girl. "We have some work to do. Your posture has improved dramatically and your manners are lovely. Tonight, you will look like a true princess." 

            "Thank you, Aunt Millicent," Wendy says and the woman looks smug. 

            "You will have many suitors you know," she adds. "Marriage to a man of status will do this family some good." Wendy nods submissively, but inside she is seething. Marriage to a man of status will do the family good? Wendy's family is doing quite well without Aunt Millicent's help. She slides her hands out of her aunt's and backs away, but not soon enough. "Oh Wendy! You are frightfully thin. We must get some meat on your bones!" her aunt announces, examining her arm. 

            "She's just right, Millicent," Mrs. Darling argues. She is at the foot of the stairs, staring at her sister-in-law. "She is not frightfully thin." Aunt Millicent straightens and makes a sound like a bird squawking. "Shall we go now?" Wendy slips on her coat and they are out of the house in an instant.

            Aunt Millicent treats Wendy and Mrs. Darling to a fancy breakfast at _Chez Juliet. _She orders Wendy a vast plate of food, which Wendy politely refuses. She cannot be saved though, because Aunt Millicent forces her to eat all of it. Wendy ends up with a horrible stomachache afterwards and Mrs. Darling tries her best to help her daughter. They are taken to a variety of shops and Wendy tries on dress after dress after dress. In addition to the dress, Aunt Millicent also buys her a pearl necklace. Wendy cannot protest because Aunt Millicent will not be swayed. The morning passes in a whirlwind until they find themselves in a ladies' boutique, similar to the one Peter was in. Mrs. Darling starts to quarrel with Millicent about something and Wendy wanders off to look at various perfumes. She hears bits of the fight, and she knows what they are talking about. 

            "Have you ever bought Wendy one?" Aunt Millicent asks. 

            "I did not think she needed one so soon," Mrs. Darling replies. 

            "All respectable ladies need it! Oh Mary, she should have started wearing one when she was thirteen!" 

            "I did not want her to go through so much pain. You cannot even breathe!" 

            "She will not suffer. She will be beautiful." 

            Wendy can nearly feel the corset digging into her torso. She puts her hand to her chest and gasps for air. "She wants me to eat more, yet she wants me to be thin at the same time!" Wendy sighs, shaking her head. "That is why the dress was so tight. I will wear a corset to make it fit right." 

            "Wendy," her aunt beckons and Wendy comes to her. Aunt Millicent sticks her nose in the air and shows Wendy to a row of corsets. "This is an essential part of your womanhood, Wendy." Millicent chooses a plain white one and it looks dreadfully painful. "We must be starting home now. The ball will commence in a couple of hours." Mrs. Darling kisses Wendy's forehead sympathetically. Aunt Millicent buys the corset and they return home, where the boys are eager to see what is hidden in the bags. 

            "It is none of your business," their aunt tells them as she ushers Wendy into her room. John sees the look of pure distaste on his sister's face before the door closes on them. 

            "Let them alone, children," Mrs. Darling orders and they file into the nursery, disappointed. Mr. Darling meets his wife downstairs and she tells him her complaints. Upstairs, Wendy is being fitted into her new corset. 

            "Now, Wendy, stand still," Aunt Millicent commands. Wendy is holding the bedpost, preparing herself for the worst. Her aunt drapes the corset around her waist and stomach and starts to pull on the drawstrings. "This may hurt a little." She starts to tighten the corset from the back by lacing the strings together in a knot. Wendy winces and sucks in her breath. Millicent pulls the strings firmly and Wendy cries out in pain. There is a great weight on her body and she puts her hand on her stomach. It is unnaturally flat. Aunt Millicent continues to tighten the corset until Wendy is forced to stand as straight as a board. Her torso aches terribly and she moans because of it. Aunt Millicent puts her hands on her waist. 

"Ah, I can't breathe, Aunt Millicent. I can't..." Wendy pauses, closing her eyes. She breathes in short breaths of air and hesitates when a wave of nausea creeps through her body.

"That is the point, my dear. You'll get used to it in due time. I'm going to get your dress," Aunt Millicent laughs. She closes the door behind her and Wendy struggles to sit on her bed. She cannot do that. The door opens and her mother comes in. 

"Mother, I feel ill," her daughter whispers. Mrs. Darling looks at the corset and realizes it is much too tight. 

"She must be mad doing this. I'm so sorry, Wendy," she apologizes and starts to loosen the corset. Wendy is feeling light-headed and she leans against the bedpost. "Wendy, what is it?"

"Mother, I – I…" she falters and her vision becomes blurry. She never finishes her sentence though because she collapses to the floor and blacks out. 

"WENDY!" Mrs. Darling stammers and tries to wake her daughter up. Mr. Darling rushes in, horrified and runs to get some cold water. Aunt Millicent waltzes back in to the room, and peers at her niece sprawled on the floor.

"Oh my…it must be pre-party jitters," she concludes. 

****************************

            Peter is lounging in the living room with Charlie. "Who do you reckon will be there tonight?" Charlie asks. 

            "Everyone," he replies, taking a sip of wine. Tonight is the night he will see Wendy. He has been waiting to see her for so long. Three years can pass by so slowly if you let them. He wonders what she looks like now. "Do you know the Darling family?" 

            "Heard of 'em. Me father is their doctor." 

            "Really?" Peter's eyes brighten. "They have children, do they not?" 

            "Yes, a whole lot of 'em. Seven boys and one girl, I think. The girl is our age."

            "Perhaps she'll be at the ball tonight." 

            "Yeah, perhaps. Oh, my sister will be wantin' to dance with you tonight. She told me that herself." Peter nods slowly. He likes Evelyn; she is a nice girl. But he can never love her. Wendy is his one desire. He wants to see her again, to see her smile. He knows love now. He has a family and friends. He just hopes that Wendy will have the feeling he has towards her when the time comes.

***************************

**Author's Note: **I wrote this all day because I had to get it over with. I hoped you liked this chapter. What will happen to Wendy? When she fainted, I thought of "Pirates of the Caribbean" for a moment. LoL, I feel like sleeping too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 15 reviews! Yay! So…I'll update soon. Bye bye for now! 


	11. The High Society Ball

Author's Note: Whoa, we are finally up to Chapter 10! Awesome! I didn't think I'd ever hit the double-digits mark. I had so many things to do over the weekend that I did not have time to write anything. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this all-new chapter! (Oh and a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! You rock!!! 23 reviews!!! YAY!)   
  


Chapter 10: The High Society Ball 

            The day is slowly winding down to the big event. Families are hurrying about, getting their daughters into dresses and their sons into suits. Excitement is stirring throughout London…especially in the Darling household. Misfortune has befallen it and the inhabitants are trying their best to straighten things out. 

            Mrs. Darling is dabbing Wendy's forehead with the water George retrieved, shaking her head every so often at the imposing figure in the corner of the room. She has untied the corset from around her daughter's waist and it is lying abandoned on the floor. Mr. Darling has moved Wendy onto her bed and there she lies, her breath coming in short gasps.

            "I do hope she wakes soon," Aunt Millicent prays. "We are losing valuable time. We would not be in this situation if you had bought the corset three years ago." Mary clenches her jaw and touches Wendy's arm. As if by magic, the teenager's eyes flutter open and stare at her mother. 

            "Mother…" she hesitates. A look of pure anxiety crosses her face as she tries to remember what happened. "Have I missed the ball?" Wendy fears the worst. Did she pass out? Is it already too late to attend the ball? Has her aunt already branded her a failure? All these questions race through Wendy's mind as she waits for the woman to respond. 

            "No, darling. You just fainted because Aunt Millicent made your corset too tight," she whispers. Wendy recalls not being able to breathe and the intense pain that swept through her stomach. She relaxes and sees Millicent standing by the door. She looks infuriated. 

            "We will be late for the ball if you are not ready within two hours!" she says tersely. Wendy sits up, shrugging off the dizzy spell. "Go and take a bath. After that, I am going to smooth out your eyebrows. They look ghastly if I do say so myself. Oh, and we need to paint your nails." Mrs. Darling hands Wendy a bathrobe and she covers herself with it. She is in her undergarments after all. Millicent holds the door open for her and she walks out. Mr. Darling is waiting for her, along with her brothers. 

            "Wendy! How do you feel, dear girl?" her father asks compassionately. 

            "I'm fine…I just need to wash up. Would you excuse me?" she sighs and Mr. Darling steps out of the way. She closes the lavatory door behind her and feels hot tears stinging her eyes. They are not of despair, but of utter frustration. Why does Aunt Millicent do this to her? She bathes rather quickly because she does not want to keep her aunt waiting. No one dares to keep that woman waiting. Wendy hurries back to her room and changes into a crisp, new set of undergarments. They have white frills everywhere and Wendy feels like a porcelain doll with them on. While she rubs a sweet-smelling lotion on her arms and legs, Mrs. Darling sneaks in.

            "I'm going to help you with your corset, Wendy. I'll try to make it a bit more bearable," she whispers. 

            "Where's Aunt Millicent?" Wendy interrogates, setting the lotion on the floor. "Is she not supposed to be doing my nails or my eyebrows?"

            "She is downstairs arguing with your father about transportation," Mrs. Darling giggles. "This will give me enough time to attend to my daughter." Wendy smiles at her and Mary picks up the corset. She pulls it around Wendy's waist and torso and begins to pull lightly on the cords. Wendy closes her eyes as the corset tightens. She breathes in and out slowly. She feels the pressure of the corset on her body, but she keeps calm. "I know it hurts. I've had to endure the pain ever since I turned thirteen."

            "I will become accustomed to it soon enough, Mother," Wendy exhales. She stands stiffly against the bed, feeling quite sleepy. Aunt Millicent enters, grumbling about the ball. She looks at the corset and asks her niece if she feels faint.

            "No," Wendy replies and before she knows it, her eyebrows are throbbing from being plucked over and over again. Aunt Millicent holds her head under the light of the lamp and checks them. 

            "Much better," she murmurs and chooses a light pink nail polish. The transformation is beginning and Wendy is not prepared for it. 

****************************

            A half hour remains until the ball commences. Mr. Darling is becoming restless. He is already in his tuxedo and lingers in the kitchen, drinking a cup of hot tea. Nana sits next to him, her head in between her paws. She is going to watch over the boys tonight, even though they are getting to the age when they can be left alone. Nana does not mind that much. 

            "Why are they taking so long?" Mr. Darling sighs impatiently. "This is nerve-racking, Nana. I cannot endure this anymore." The dog barks at her master as if to say, "You can wait!" Mr. Darling hears someone on the stairs and rushes to the parlor. He looks up and sees Millicent and his wife strolling down. Mary is dressed in a dark blue gown. Diamonds are sewn into the neckline and gloves that she wears. George kisses his wife's cheek and compliments her. Millicent sticks her nose in the air and clears her throat. 

            "We present to you, your daughter, Miss Wendy Moira Angela Darling!" Millicent announces and they all look upstairs. A vision of beauty descends toward them, smiling nervously. 

            Mary and Millicent's work has paid off. Wendy looks very much like a princess, or better yet, a bride without the veil. The gown she wears is pure white and sparkles in the candlelight. The sleeves are gathered and puffed and she wears a glistening pearl necklace. The white gloves reach up to her elbows and are embroidered with tiny white flowers. Her cheeks are a light pink, which makes her look like she is blushing. From her ears hang two pearl earrings and her hair is in an exquisite bun. A pearl clip holds the curls of brown in place. Her blue eyes gaze ahead, as if she is trying to understand what the future has in store for her. No one sees that she is apprehensive about the ball.  

            "Wendy, you are simply wonderful-looking!" Mr. Darling cries out. Wendy grins and looks around. The corset is bothering her now. She wishes it did not hurt so much. She goes into the parlor and stands by the window. The noise upstairs is deafening and the boys hurry down the stairs. They stop when they see Wendy and their mouths drop open. John nudges them and they close them out of respect. They cannot believe that the young woman that stands in front of them is their sister. 

            "Boy, Wendy, look at you," Nibs blurts. Wendy touches her dress and bites her lip.

            "I do not appreciate your remark, Nibs. I'd very much like if you kept them to yourself," Wendy responds. 

            "I didn't mean - " he starts but Curly stops him. 

            "Shut up," he orders. He turns to Wendy and smiles. "You look very nice." 

"Thank you." Mr. Darling walks up to his daughter, smiling. 

            "It is time to go. I want to get there early." Wendy nods and he helps her into her coat, careful not to wrinkle her dress. The women file out of the house and the boys follow them. 

            "Good – bye Cinderella! Be back before midnight!" Tootles calls in a singsong voice. Cinderella is the story Wendy used to tell John and Michael repeatedly. They always made up new scenes and lines. Cinderella is the story Peter Pan listened to at the nursery window. Wendy shakes her head. Peter Pan? Why would she think of that imaginary person? She climbs into the carriage, Aunt Millicent babbling on about transportation again. Wendy's eyes wander up to the stars and the sky as the stagecoach rolls away from the Darling house. 

****************************

            Peter stands in the ballroom, his hands folded behind his back. He arrived there a few minutes ago with Charlie's family. He is very debonair, with his tuxedo on and his natural good looks. His blonde-brown hair is a bit on the wild side, but he is not perfect, is he? Some seem to think so. The wealthy are lingering around, greeting their friends and making acquaintances. He runs his hand through his hair and realizes he is nervous. It is because he is going to see Wendy.

            "Peter?" a timid voice says. Peter turns to see Evelyn, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

            "Oh, hello, Eve," he murmurs. She giggles and wrings her gloved hands. People have already started to dance to the soft classical music played by the orchestra. Evelyn's brown eyes stare straight at Peter. 

            "Erm…would you…um…like to…dance with me?" she stammers. Peter forces a grin and sees Charlie mouthing, "yes" from a few feet away. 

            "I'd – love to," Peter answers and Evelyn nearly crumples to the floor. He takes her hand and leads her out to the dance floor, where they start to waltz. By the time they are finished, there are already a line of young women waiting edgily to dance with Peter. He wipes his forehead and Charlie ambles over to him.

            "Don't bring attention to yourself," he murmurs and Peter nods his head in agreement.

*****************************

            Wendy walks behind her parents and her aunt. Her heart is up in her throat as she stares at all the people. 

            "I thought we were early," Mr. Darling laughs and Wendy knows that he is panicky. "Oh my, there are the Eddingtons." Wendy has heard about the Eddington family numerous times. They are very wealthy and the community respects them. They adopted a son three or four years ago because they could not have children. Aunt Millicent said that he was a wild boy, but Wendy did not believe her. Wendy has never met them before, but she will now. 

            George and Mary approach Henry and Patricia Eddington swiftly and George clears his throat rather loudly. They turn to him smiling. Wendy feels sorry for her father because he starts to stutter terribly when he talks to them. 

            "Hello…I would like to introduce – myself. I…am – George Darling, and this…is my wife – Mary Darling… It is…an…especially great – honor to meet you. Oh, and…this is my – daughter, Wendy. Seeing this is an introductory ball, I…ah…wanted to introduce…myself," George says. Wendy curtsies to the couple and they nod.

            "It is nice to meet you. I'm Henry and this is my wife, Patricia," he responds. 

            "You have a lovely daughter, Mrs. Darling," Patricia compliments. Wendy blushes and Mrs. Darling pats her shoulder. 

            "Why, thank you. These past years, she has become quite the lady," Mary replies and the two mothers laugh. "I heard you have a son." 

            "Yes, we do. His name is Peter," Patricia explains. Wendy's eyebrows rise when she thinks of that name. It must be a silly coincidence. "I apologize that he is not here. He has run off somewhere. I hope you have a chance to dance with him, Ms. Darling." Wendy nods and begins to tire of listening to the conversation with the Eddingtons. She feels a tug on her arm and she spins around. 

            Katrina Birmingham is the one she comes face to face with. She is an old classmate who is, shall we say, a busybody. She knows all the gossip of London and can be referred to as the next Aunt Millicent. She smiles happily at Wendy and brings her into a tight embrace. 

            "Ooo, how are you, Wendy Darling?" she yells. Several couples turn to them and stare for a while. Wendy pulls away from the hyperactive teenager, trying to catch her breath.

            "I'm just wonderful, Katrina. I hope you are too," Wendy responds. Katrina has always been nice to her…probably because she wanted to find out gossip-worthy information about the family. Fortunately, Wendy knew not to tell Katrina anything and kept her comments to herself. 

            "I'm great!" Katrina yells again and Wendy steps away from her. "Have you danced with Peter Eddington yet? Oh, he is quite the charmer!" Wendy tries to act excited over a person she has never met before, but it is hard. Katrina can be lying. 

            "No, I haven't. I've just arrived." Katrina's mouth drops open and she yanks on Wendy's arm. 

            "Well, then, we must find you a dance partner," she suggests and scans the dancers. "Oh, I see a boy. Oh! It is Charles Malcolm! He's a bit on the weird side, but he is a respectable young man. He'll do for now." Wendy tries to say something, like her mother is calling her, but Katrina keeps walking. They stop in front of a young man with red hair and freckles. He looks at them and gasps in horror. No one really likes Katrina. "You are not going anywhere! You are going to dance with this fine girl **_now_**!" With that, she moves aside and pushes Wendy forward. 

            "…Hello, I'm Charles…Malcolm," the boy says. He looks over Wendy's shoulder at Katrina, who is glaring at him manically. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

            "No, the pleasure is mine. I'm Wendy Darling. If I am not mistaken, your father is my doctor," she answers, smiling. 

            "Yes he is. My friend was asking about the Darling family. Low and behold, I'm about to dance with their daughter," Charles chuckles and takes Wendy out onto the dance floor. "It's the waltz, right?" 

            "Yes," Wendy laughs. Charles is surprisingly funny. He pokes fun at Katrina throughout the dance and Wendy cannot keep a straight face. By the time the dance is over, Charles and Wendy are giggling. Katrina begins to set Wendy up with different young men who are all perfect gentlemen. She learns to be serene and serious. As she dances, she thinks about what Charles said to her. His friend was asking about her family? She wonders who it was. 

            She looks at the clock at the top of the grand staircase. It is nine o'clock. Two long hours she has been dancing and she cannot do it anymore. She needs to rest before Katrina or Aunt Millicent comes over with another suitor. Her torso and waist ache as she walks to a non-populated area of the ballroom. She breathes slowly and wipes the sweat from her forehead. She hopes she still looks presentable after all that waltzing. She sees her parents and Aunt Millicent chatting with the Malcolm family and the Eddingtons dancing gracefully in the mass of rich people.  She wonders about Peter Eddington and if she will ever get to dance with him like all the other young ladies. 

**************************

            Peter could not believe his eyes when Charlie and Wendy were dancing. She looked so much like a lady; he almost did not recognize her. He sits outside on the stone steps with his head in his hands. He cannot believe he saw her. Wendy. His heart beats quickly and he feels nauseous. If he does not go to her now, he might never have the chance again. Will she even remember him? He gets up slowly and enters into the ball. 

            The line of girls that he promised he would dance with are still waiting. 

            "My turn, my turn!" one of them screams, rushing to the front of the line. "You kept me waiting far too long, Mr. Eddington." She clutches his hand and drags him into a waltzing position. Peter begins to dance, all the while glancing around for any sign of Wendy. He sees her through the crowd of people, sitting alone, watching the waltz. He lets go of his dancing partner, who starts to whine. He weaves his way through the people, as if under a trance. He remembers Neverland and the way he felt when he was around her. His heart beats with anticipation as he walks toward Wendy, unsure of how their reunion will turn out…

*************************

Author's Note: Well, there you go. I hope you liked it! It is sort of a cliffhanger, isn't it? Questions, comments, anything exceptsnide remarks are welcomed! J LoL! I hope you enjoy Charlie, Evelyn, the Eddingtons, etc. (Don't worry, Charlie and Wendy are not an item!! They are just friends!) Come back to the read the next chapter, okay? I will try try try to have that up ASAP! Bye bye! 


	12. Fairy Dance

**Author's Note**: Okay, people, you've all been waiting for it I'm sure! There is going to be a major event in this chapter! I have the Peter Pan soundtrack (which is very good, I might add) and there is one song named "Fairy Dance". In the movie, Peter and Wendy are flying/dancing with all the fairies surrounding them. Ah, so romantic… Thus, I named the chapter after my favorite song from the movie. Savvy? Hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter 11**: Fairy Dance

            Peter's heart beats with anticipation as he walks toward Wendy, unsure of how their reunion will turn out…

            He approaches her slowly, his legs feeling unusually heavy. Her face holds the same sweet innocence, yet he can see she has matured greatly. She stands off to the side, maintaining an air of insurmountable refinement. She does not seem to notice Peter as he draws closer and closer to her. This is it. He is going to ask her to dance. His heart is beating a mile a minute as he stops in front of her. The comforting scent of lavender fills Peter's nose and he closes his eyes for one brief moment.

            "Hmm…excuse me," he interrupts her and Wendy's eyes meet his. Peter freezes, as does she. He tries to avoid staring at her, but he cannot help it. She is so breathtaking and he has not seen her for so long. He clears his throat and continues bravely. "May I have this dance?" He holds out his hand, much like the way he did when she was standing outside her open window. He wanted so much for her to come to Neverland and be his mother. Now, he yearns for her to have one dance with him and to remember him, if that is at all possible.

            Wendy looks at his hand and then his face. She nods and places her gloved hand in his. Small shivers run up and down Peter's spine as they touch and Wendy seems to feel the same thing. She stops for a second before Peter begins to lead her out among the waltzing couples. He moves away from her, bowing low while she curtsies stylishly. They have done this before, in Neverland's vast forest. The fairies had danced around them, miniscule stars that never failed to brighten one's spirit. As if this dance is not a coincidence, the song being played sounds like the one from the fairy wedding. Wendy's blue eyes are full of wonder and curiosity as he takes her hand in his and places his other on her waist. A faint blush appears on Wendy's cheeks as they begin to waltz around the room.

            Wendy is drawn to the young man who asks her to dance. Why does he look so familiar? Why does she accept his invitation to dance, even when she is thoroughly tired from the previous waltzes? Tiny, but identifiable tremors sweep throughout her body as the young man takes her hand. Even through the glove she can feel his warmth and it causes her to stop suddenly.

            She cannot keep her eyes off him, which is a rude act to do indeed. Aunt Millicent will be horrified if she sees Wendy doing this. He is unmistakably good-looking, on account of all the young ladies ogling him. He is tall and has an American accent. _Perhaps he is on vacation from_ _Boston or New York, _Wendy ponders. His eyes are a mix of emerald and sapphire that seem to go on forever. His skin is golden brown from basking in the sun too long and his face…his face is etched with hope and longing. He has been waiting for someone, most likely his fiancée.

            He looks down at her as they move swiftly to the rhythm of the music. It sounds oddly familiar too, and Wendy sinks deeper and deeper in to thought. She feels the gentle touch of the man's hand on her waist and her heart skips a beat. She wants to ask his name, but at the same time she does not want to speak. She sees the waltz as a wordless expression of grace and sophistication. She holds her tongue as long as she can, secretly hoping that he is not promised to anyone.

            The young man spins her around and she places her hand on his shoulder. "We've danced like this before," he mutters and Wendy gazes at him. She does not understand if he is talking to her or someone else.

            "I – I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean," Wendy apologizes. He shakes his head and looks away.

            "I was just talking to myself." He looks like he is in despair, and she does not know why. She wants to comfort him, even if they do not know each other that well. "Why can't you remember me, Wendy?" She opens her mouth in bewilderment.

            "How do you know my name?" Wendy whispers. She is alarmed by this exchange and her grasp tightens on the man's shoulder. 

            "You told me," he admits and begins to lean into her. _Certainly, he is not going to kiss me, _Wendy thinks as he lessens the distance between them. She moves away cautiously and finds he is going to whisper in her ear. Wendy does not know what to do; she has never been in this situation before. Are they still dancing? Yes, they are, but slower this time.

"Come away with me Wendy, and we'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again," he says in a voice that no woman has been able to resist. The words penetrate Wendy's mind, setting the memories of the past on fire. She can feel the cold winter air closing around her body. The first snow of the season had fallen that night and strange occurrences were about to commence. Peter Pan had whispered that in her ear as she stared at the empty nursery. She turned around to see the clever boy grinning mischievously and her heart soared.

"Never is an awfully long time," Wendy answers and she gasps in utter surprise. "Oh my, _Peter Pan_…" The young man is smiling now, and his eyes are glittering. How can she not recognize him? His nose, his mesmerizing eyes, his mouth…they are all vivid characteristics of the boy who refused to grow up. His face has changed with age, though, and he looks so much older. Why is he an _adult_? As soon as Wendy figures out who the teenager really is, she instinctively pulls her hand away from his and covers her mouth in shock. She cannot believe it. _It can't be him…no, no, it can't. _Her mind is still absorbing all this new information.

            "Peter Eddington," he corrects. He takes a step forward, but Wendy backs away, clearly stunned by him.

            "But – how can this be – I haven't seen you in four years, Peter - " she stammers. Her eyes catch the light of the diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and they are glazed over in tears. Peter touches her arm and finds that she is trembling. "You – you've grown up."

            "And so have you," Peter mutters, staring at the girl forlornly. "I missed you." Wendy sees her parents and aunt looking at her from the other side of the room. Both parents seem worried about Wendy. If you saw your daughter crying, wouldn't you be? Aunt Millicent looks outraged. Peter follows Wendy's gaze and clenches his jaw. "I think I've upset them." Wendy shakes her head, her pearl earrings shimmering glamorously. Peter takes his hand off of Wendy's arm and she peers up at him.

            "I waited for you countless times. When you ceased to come, I left my childhood behind," Wendy confesses. "I'm sorry."

            "You don't have to be sorry, Wendy. You yourself told me that all children grow up…and I did. Now, I need to tell you something important, something that I've been waiting for so long to tell you." Wendy's lips part slightly as she listens to what he has to say. He never gets to say it though, because a man rudely interrupts them.

            "May I have this dance with a fine lady like yourself?" he questions. His eyes are a dark gray and his fake smile disgusts Peter. If only he had a weapon of some sort…

            "If you don't mind, we are in the middle of a conversation," Peter responds.

            "On the ballroom floor? I'm appalled! You should be dancing, not talking." He laughs and takes Wendy's hand.

            "No, thank you. I am dreadfully tired," Wendy refuses, shaking off the man's hand. She has a feeling that Aunt Millicent told him to come over there and take her away from Peter. Wendy wishes she had not let her distress show when Peter convinced her it was truly he. Her aunt has already gotten the wrong impression of him.

            "I insist," the man argues and Wendy bites her lip fiercely. Peter nods, and brings Wendy's hand to his lips. He kisses it softly, his eyes glued to hers. Public affection is not accepted by society, but this is an exception. Wendy trembles in ecstasy as Peter lets the intruder have his dance.

            "We'll talk as soon as this over, Wendy lady," he promises, his lips curving into a gracious smile. Wendy smiles back at him, hoping this is not a dream. She pinches her arm and blinks twice, but she is still standing in the middle of the ballroom, staring after the grown-up Peter Pan.

            "Thank God," she sighs and begins the waltz once again.

**Author's Note: **Oh no, is this another cliffhanger? I'm sorry. Please don't get angry because then you'll have some stuff to look forward to in later chapters. In my personal opinion, this is my favorite chapter. It has a lot of emotional and physical aspects that add to the tension or chemistry between Wendy and Peter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! In future chapters, there will be more Peter and Wendy stuff. There will be cool surprises too!

Seeing as it is 11:00 P.M., I'm dead tired. I can't believe I still have the ability to write coherent sentences. Tell me your opinion of this chapter, if you want! Everyone who has reviewed the last couple of days…you still rock! I like leaving you guys guessing, hehe, okay, stopping my intense, horrible rambling - g'night!


	13. Darling Occurrences

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed! BIG hugs! Thanks to everyone who agrees that Peter Pan is cute! Hehe! I am happy that everyone is enjoying the story. 56 reviews, whoa! I had immense writer's block because I have soo many ideas and it's so confusing setting everything up. Thankfully, I passed it somewhat and managed to write a decent chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**: Darling Occurrences

            Millicent watches Peter Eddington walk away from her niece. She sees him gazing back at Wendy from time to time, which she does not tolerate in the least. Millicent does not trust this young man in the least. She saw the pained expression on Wendy's face when he whispered in her ear. Millicent was and still is fuming over this rude introduction. This is why she sends Philip Winston over to save the night. He is nineteen and wants to join the British Navy. He comes from a respectable family and will make a suitable match with Wendy. 

            "Do they not make a perfect couple?" Millicent asks Mary Darling proudly. From where the adults are standing, Wendy looks fine. If they are any closer, they will see the look of pure disappointment on her face as she dances with Philip. Mary nods, wondering why Wendy was crying. She could not bear to see her daughter in such a state and she wanted to help her. When they arrive home, she must discover the truth. She has to.

********************************

            "You are a spectacular dancer, Wendy," Philip compliments, leading Wendy through the crowd. Wendy can feel Peter's eyes on her and she peers over the man's shoulder. Where he is she does not know. Philip shifts to his side so Wendy cannot see. She glares at him, her clear blue eyes meeting his steel gray ones. 

            "I would like you to address me as Ms. Darling…and I am fully aware that my aunt sent you," she says politely, but firmly. "If you do not mind, I must speak with my friend." She begins to pull away and Philip clutches her hand in a possessive manner.

            "As a matter of fact, I do mind. The song has yet to end. I am sure that vulgar boy you were dancing with was _not_ your friend." 

"I beg your - " Wendy begins. She cannot finish her sentence because Philip twirls her around and catches her in his arms. She turns her face away; her cheeks are flushed in anger. Wendy thinks about Peter. Her head is swimming with all sorts of questions. _How did he get here? How did he become one of the Eddingtons? Why did he decide to grow up?_ Wendy is looking forward to speaking with him again. Hopefully, this man will not intrude on their conversation again. 

********************************

            "Peter?" Evelyn asks in a sweet voice. "Will you dance with me again?" Peter groans as Charlie goes to shoo his twin away. He is lingering with Charlie near the orchestra.  

            "Stop bothering him, Eve. There are some fine gentlemen over there," Charlie waves his hand over to the other side of the room. Peter leans against an ivory pillar and watches a perfect example of sibling rivalry unfold. Their bickering reminds him much of how the Lost Boys used to act. Those memories seem so far away. 

            "If you believe they are so 'fine', why don't you dance with them yourself?" Evelyn snaps, folding her arms across her chest. Her red hair is pulled up underneath a bright tiara and it seems as though she is on fire. Her white puffy sleeves make her look all the more threatening. Charlie's brown eyes widen and Peter bows his head. 

            "Get the bloody hell out of my sight," Charlie says through clenched teeth. Evelyn gasps in horror as he says this and she gazes at Peter helplessly. Perhaps he should do something. Charlie looks like he has had enough of his sister. 

            "I'm not leaving until Peter gives me an answer," she replies simply. "You should watch that mouth of yours, Charles. Mother would not approve." Charlie rolls his eyes, casting a cold glance at Evelyn. 

            "Once again, it will be a pleasure to dance with you Evelyn," Peter replies. He takes the girl's hand in his and brings her out among the people. Evelyn sees the girl Peter was dancing with earlier. Evelyn feels a pang of jealousy in her heart because she is nothing like Wendy Darling. She saw the way Peter looked at her and whispered to her. _How could he have done such a thing? He never did that to me. _Peter glances at the teenager and sees that she is deep in thought. He wants to cut Wendy's dance with that horrible man. She does not look very happy. The song ends after a few minutes and Wendy curtsies to her partner. Peter leaves Evelyn with her parents and approaches his main interest cautiously. 

            He eyes the Darlings through the crowd, chatting with another couple. Wendy is walking around the ballroom, occasionally looking around for Peter. He touches her arm when he is closer and she turns around. A relieved smile spreads across her matured face as they meet for a second time. 

            "Good evening," he greets in a sophisticated manner. 

            "Good evening to you too," Wendy replies, sighing contentedly. She wants so much to embrace him or to kiss him, but she cannot bring herself to do it. 

            "We have much to talk about, don't we?" Peter asks. Wendy nods and he reaches for her hand. Their fingers intertwine as he leads her away from all the dancing. Wendy does not see her parents or Aunt Millicent anywhere, which she is thankful for. They stop behind a Grecian – style column and Wendy looks up at him, still in shock. He is here, standing right in front of her and she does not know what to say. "Are you all right, Wendy?" 

            "Yes, well, at least I think I am. This whole ball feels like a wonderful dream, and - I feel like I'm going to wake up and you won't be there," Wendy explains all in one breath. She feels embarrassed by what she said and she looks at the floor. "Forgive me for that sudden outburst." 

            "Actually…I feel the same way," Peter answers and they stare into each other's eyes. Peter's hand reaches to touch Wendy's cheek, his heart pounding furiously. Wendy feels faint and it is _not_ because of her corset. He wants to kiss her desperately, to tell her how he really feels. He strokes her cheek for a moment before letting his hand drop to his side. Wendy feels her knees buckling underneath her. His greenish blue eyes soften and Wendy sees his lips. The hidden kiss she gave him on Hook's ship can be seen at the corner of his mouth. She smiles sweetly when she sees it, remembering those childhood memories.  

            "Will you tell me about life after Neverland?" Wendy asks. 

            "What would you like to know?" Peter asks, sporting a cocky grin. 

            "Everything," Wendy answers.

********************************

**Author's Note**: I hope it wasn't too bad. It was kind of short and ended abruptly. There'll be more Wendy/Peter stuff next chapter. If you don't already know, I absolutely love reviews. (Who doesn't love them?) I also like constructive criticism. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be up soon. It will be named "Peter's Story". Bye for now! 

**P.S. **Peter Pan DVD comes out in two days! 


	14. Peter's Story

**Author's Note**: Ah, here's the next chapter! I know the last chapter was a bit on the short side, but I think this will help make up for it. Hope you like it, longer author's note at bottom. (I added a bit more information to it!)

**Chapter 13**: Peter's Story 

Wendy listens to Peter's side of the story, gazing at him in amazement. Though nearly a grown-up, he still possesses a rather complacent attitude. That is what makes him Peter Pan, after all. 

"…I decided I wanted to grow up and I left for London," Peter explains. "Tink came with me for support, I guess." He refrains from telling Wendy the reason of his departure from Neverland. He does not tell her about the unhappy memories that beset him and stopped him from flying. Tinkerbell flew with him to make sure he would stay afloat with fairy dust. Peter will tell Wendy the truth later, when and if she wants to know. Then, his true feelings will be revealed. "I landed in Kensington Gardens, where a policeman nearly arrested me for playing on my flute. The Eddingtons were taking a walk and they heard my song. I could have killed the officer right then and there, but I did not. The Eddingtons adopted me and sent me to school. I work for my father's company now."

"Your choosing to grow up was an adult decision in itself, Peter," Wendy responds. "Perhaps you were maturing every day, and you did not realize it." Peter shrugs. 

"I don't know. All I know is that living has turned out to be an awfully great adventure." Wendy smiles at the teenager and he sighs.

"Do you know how old you are?" Wendy questions. 

"I'm sixteen. When the Eddingtons took me in, they asked me how old I was. I told them I had no idea, but they seemed to be quite good at determining ages. They told me I looked to be about thirteen, so that's what I was. My birth date is the day they found me in Kensington Gardens." 

"Oh, you look much older than sixteen, maybe eighteen," she replies, blushing a deep pink. A cunning smile forms on Peter's lips and he looks into Wendy's face. He can see everything from her expression. Wendy gathers up the courage to ask him the question that Peter dreads.

"I do not mean to be rude, but why – why did you return to London?" Wendy swallows nervously and looks up into Peter's face. He hesitates for a moment and she takes a step toward him. 

"I –," Peter answers. The smile disappears from his face. She wants to know so soon? "I wanted to grow up."

"There must be more than that, Peter. I'm sure you were lonely without the Lost Boys." 

"I _was not_ lonely," Peter says defiantly. _Of course you were lonely, _Peter thinks. _You were lonely because she was not there. _He looks pale, which is very odd. 

"Was it…love?" she adds. Wendy cannot help to ask this. She questioned about love him once before, but he said he did not believe in it. Could he have changed in these past years? He must have, being part of a family and such. 

"Yes," Peter answers slowly. 

"WENDY!" a shrill voice calls. Wendy takes a sharp breath and falls back into reality. She spins around, listening for the voice. It is Aunt Millicent. She blushes in embarrassment and turns to Peter. 

"Will you accompany me to my parents?" she questions. Peter smirks and smoothes out his hair. He makes it superbly neat. 

"I'm sure your father will murder me as soon as he sees us together." 

"Don't say such things! My parents and my aunt will think highly of you, as do I." Peter offers his arm like a perfect gentleman; Wendy takes it gratefully. She squeezes it reassuringly and they stroll back to the ball. Aunt Millicent lounges with Mr. and Mrs. Darling on the outskirts of the dance floor. Evelyn and a few of the other girls are eyeing Wendy and Peter suspiciously. The teenagers walk up to Aunt Millicent and she stops yelling. 

"Aunt Millicent, I would like you to meet Peter Eddington," Wendy says and her parents step up behind the bewildered woman. Three pairs of eyes ogle Peter, who feels dreadfully uncomfortable. The pair of piercing blue eyes belongs to Mr. Darling, who has a strong resemblance to Captain Hook. 

"I know who he is," Millicent snaps disdainfully. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It is a great honor to meet such a respectable family like yourselves," Peter responds and Aunt Millicent clucks. George does not like the way Wendy is so close to this young man, seeing as she barely knows him. Aunt Millicent inspects Peter with cold eyes. He stands straight and lifts his chin bravely. He wants very much to be approved by Wendy's family.

Suddenly, Aunt Millicent puts her hand over her mouth in surprise and raises a finger to Peter's mouth. Peter steps out of the way, confused by this act. "What do we have here? A kiss, I see." 

"Millicent, you are mistaken. Mr. Eddington surely would not have a kiss," Mr. Darling speaks. Peter peers at Wendy and knows instantly what they are talking about. The kiss that Wendy promised would be his forever and always. He thought it was hidden, but obviously he was wrong. Aunt Millicent points to Peter's lips and he lowers his head. 

"There, there! Don't you see it?" the determined woman persists. Mary Darling knows it is true. There are just some things a mother understands. 

"Wendy," Mrs. Darling starts, "you should bid farewell to Peter. We are going to be leaving shortly." Peter begins to move away from the Darlings and Wendy goes with him. 

"I did not mean for that to happen," she states. "I cannot comprehend my aunt sometimes." 

"Is it really there, Wendy?" Peter implies, a satisfied smile coming to his face. Wendy's heart begins to beat a little bit faster. 

"The kiss? Yes, it is faint, but it is there." 

"I shall give it back to you then," Peter declares, resting his hands on his hips. He crows and laughs all at the same time. 

"Kisses can never be returned. That is yours, and yours alone." A sad silence drifts in between the two. 

"Will I see you again?" Peter asks and Wendy notices the tiny bit of childlike innocence he has left. She is not sure if they will meet again. A cold sweat forms on her neck and her whole body feels weak 

"I do hope so," she prays. "Have you forgotten how to fly?" She does not need him to answer because she knows the truth. If he could, he would be at her house already, waiting to travel to the stars and listen to her stories. "Good-bye Peter."

"I'll be looking forward to hearing more stories," he murmurs. "Especially about Cinderella." Wendy laughs, as the tears begin rolling down her cheeks. 

"Me too," she agrees and stares at Peter. His sapphire eyes seem to be glossy, as if he will start crying too. He gives an awkward wave, and Wendy is reminded of the last time she saw him. The two differences are that he was flying away and he was younger. _I'll see him again, I know I will, _Wendy promises herself and dabs her eyes with her gloves. She meets her parents by the door and they do not ask her why she is in such a state. 

Thus, Wendy's visit to the ball is ended.

Thankfully, good-bye is not forever, as one will soon find out. 

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for the feedback, my faithful readers and reviewers! I truly enjoy reading all your comments. I am inspired by you plus the movie to write so much more. I hope that this chapter wasn't so bad. Hmm…I can already picture Jeremy Sumpter as a cute older teenager. (I know you must think I'm crazy, but I'm not…well, a little bit, haha) I'll update as soon as I can. I have many assignments to do over the weekend and I don't know if I will finish them. High school can be so cruel. Bye and thanks for the reviews!!! 


	15. Heart to Heart

**Author's Note**: Hey again! This is a pretty long author's note, but I have to say what I have to say. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed these past couple of days. I was moved by your enthusiastic responses and ideas for the chapters. I can't tell you how much this means to me!

In response to patiens-liberi question, I did see the picture on his site, and then I came across a recent one where he looked a lot older. Scamley Elliot: Do not fear! This story is still being written! Zorrina: Thanks for the info! Getting back to the story, um, I love everyone who is reviewing!! I really appreciate it. I hope you like Chapter 14. (Wow!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Peter Pan. ::tear:: Haha!

**Chapter 14**: Heart to Heart

The ride home troubles Wendy greatly. Aunt Millicent does not cease to speak about Peter Eddington. She keeps ridiculing him and all Wendy can do is sit by and listen regretfully. She bites her tongue whenever Millicent critiques Peter. She does not know him personally, so how can she make these rude conclusions?

"Did you see him with the other young ladies! Preposterous! I know what he will become when he is older…" Millicent says spitefully, "a womanizer!"

"Aunt Millicent!" Wendy shouts unconsciously. George and Mary stare at their daughter; confounded by the way she is acting. She presses her lips together and folds her hands in her lap.

"What is troubling you, Wendy?" Mrs. Darling asks, her brown eyes filled with compassion. Wendy shakes her head. They will not understand her even if she does tell them. There are so many emotions that she cannot name them all. The carriage stops at the Darling house and George helps Wendy out. She climbs the steps to the front door, and waits for her parents to open the door. Nana is sleeping in the parlor when they walk in. She opens her eyes and looks at Wendy sleepily.

"THEY'RE HOME!" a loud voice bellows from upstairs.

"Animals," Millicent says under her breath as seven boys clamber down the stairs. John is the last one to come down, being as he is the only gentleman among his brothers. He fixes his glasses and looks at his sister. He sees that she was crying, but he does not know why.

Wendy greets her brothers warmly and starts to go upstairs. "How was the ball?" Curly interrogates.

"It was – wonderful," Wendy sighs. She takes off her gloves and glides up the staircase.

"I do not know what has come over that girl tonight. Going off with that Eddington boy for goodness sake's! He is in no way suitable for my niece, with that…hair, and the way he behaves, making her cry like that," Millicent criticizes. George swallows nervously and takes Mary's hand in his.

"Millicent, there is no need to speak that way," Mary begins. "It is late. I think you should go now."

"Humph, if that's the way you want it," she retorts and goes to the door. "Slightly, come along!" The boy sighs and looks sheepishly at the others.

"Good – bye chaps. I'll see ya in the mornin'!" he chirps and catches up with his mother.

"Safe home," George calls, feeling quite brave. The front door slams suddenly and the boys shake with laughter. Mrs. Darling smiles calmly and looks to the stairs.

"It is past bedtime, children," she says. Each of the brothers comes to give Mary a kiss on the cheek.

"Will Wendy be all right, Mother?" Tootles interrogates when it is his turn.

"She will be fine. Now, run along and go to sleep!" Mary chides jokingly and pats her son on the head. He is smiling broadly and heads to the nursery with the rest of the boys. Mary turns to her husband, giving him a pleasant kiss.

"There must be a reasonable explanation for all this nonsense," Mr. Darling gasps. When he sees the apprehensive look on Mary's face, he knows the truth. "Isn't there?"

"I shall talk with Wendy." Mary takes off her gloves slowly and goes to the stairs, interested to hear what her daughter has to say.

Meanwhile....

Wendy is lying on her bed, replaying all the incidents that have occurred that night. She has not yet taken off her gown; so many other things are on her mind. Her heart flutters and falls as she thinks about Peter. She can see his mocking smile still and his wondrous, searching eyes. Aunt Millicent should learn to keep her mouth closed. She shifts to her side so she can look out the window. How in the world could it have been he?

A knock on the door sends Wendy off the bed. She goes to answer it immediately and is surprised when she sees her mother standing there.

"Mother, is something wrong?" she whispers, knowing fully well why her mother decided to come.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Mary chuckles and closes the door behind her. "Might I help you with your corset?"

"Oh, yes, if you please," Wendy answers politely, though she feels the overbearing urge to tell her to leave her alone. She slips out of her dress and Mary starts to untie the fine cords. Wendy lets out a sigh of relief as she feels the corset loosen around her torso.

"Did you enjoy the ball?"

"Yes, very much."

"There were many delightful young men you danced with tonight. Did you like Philip Winston?" Wendy thinks about the man with the cold gray eyes. Was that Mr. Winston? _No, I despised him, Mother, what did you think? _

"He was…pleasant." There is a slight pause as she says this, as if she cannot find a proper adjective to describe him.

"Your aunt thinks highly of him, you know. He is to join the British Navy." Mary finishes with the corset and goes to fetch Wendy's nightgown. Wendy leans against the bedpost and takes her hair out of the clip. It falls in soft brown waves down her shoulders as Wendy falls deep into thought. She will never marry Philip, even if it means disappointing her family.

"That is Aunt Millicent's opinion, Mother. What of my other suitors? Does she not approve of them?" There is a trace of desperation in her voice that her mother can hear clearly.

"Some she approved of, some she did not. The Eddingtons' son took a great liking to you." Wendy blushes when she hears this. _And I to him, _Wendy ponders, making her redden all the more.

"Really? I did not notice," she lies terribly. Mary narrows her eyes at her and hands a white cotton nightgown over. "He is very nice."

"I am sure he is." Wendy touches the soft material to her cheek and clears her throat. "Wendy, I saw the 'kiss' on his mouth." Wendy's head shoots up suddenly.

"Aunt Millicent is sorely mistaken. Mr. Eddington is – he does not own one."

"You are a young woman, Wendy. You are maturing every day. Soon, you will be married and hopefully, your 'kiss' will be given to someone you truly love. You have already given that kiss to someone else, haven't you?" All Wendy can do is stare at her mother. Her fingers touch her rosy lips and she is reminded of what Aunt Millicent said when she was twelve. ****

"N- no, never have I given it away." Mary goes to her daughter and kisses her forehead.

"If you want to tell me anything about what happened at the ball, you can."

"I would take that into consideration if there was something wrong…but there isn't." A small smile lifts the corners of Mrs. Darling's mouth. "Goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight, Wendy." She goes to the door and looks back at the teenager. "Sweet dreams, my dear." She leaves the room and Wendy changes into her bedclothes. She snuggles under the covers, letting her eyes close slowly. Guilt is the feeling that replaces the anger and confusion. Wendy did not want to lie to her mother; it was a spontaneous decision. Peter is the one who deserved that kiss…and no one else. Does that mean he is the one for her…the one she will marry? Wendy slips away from consciousness as she thinks about this. Suddenly, she is not even there anymore, but floating in a whirlwind of dreams.

**Author's Note**: Okay, I hoped you liked it. I was going to add a part with Peter and his father, but this chapter was just too good for something to be added on to. I'll talk about Peter in the next chapter. That's it. I will update this story and my others ASAP. I've just had a lot of stuff to do. AngelicPirate signing off…

P.S. Okay one question, can Princess Tigerlilly grow up? I know it's Neverland and everything but there are still some adults. Can she? If you review or something, maybe you could add your thoughts in there? Thank you so much! Byee!


	16. Expectations and Invitations

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everybody who reviewed and answered the Tigerlilly question! I'm grateful for the feedback. All right, what chapter is this? Oh, Chapter 15! I do hope you enjoy reading it. This is a long one and there's a lot of dialogue, but it's important for the story and everything.

**Chapter 15**: Expectations and Invitations

Peter does not know how he got into this conversation with his father. He is sitting in the parlor with Henry, discussing the ball. Apparently, his parents saw him with Wendy. It is getting quite late and Peter does not care to talk anymore. The light is dimming in the room, which makes his already tan skin seem darker. His eyes are heavy with sleep and his head lolls to one side in an attempt to get into a comfortable position.

"Now, son, how do you feel about this young woman…Ms. Darling? Your intentions were irrefutable at the ball." Henry demands. Peter sighs, drumming his fingers on the armrest.

"I am fond of her, Father. She is the type of girl I would like to marry," he answers. _She is the girl I would like to marry, _Peter thinks. Henry gets up and paces back and forth. He begins to speak, but he does not make eye contact with the teenager.

"When I was your age, I was the same way…you know, feeling a great attraction to the opposite sex. You are…growing up and experiencing… new emotions in your life. All young men do. Then, my father had this same talk with me and I took on a great amount of responsibility." Peter nods in agreement and props himself up on his shoulders. These 'new emotions' are evident when he is with Wendy.

"So, what are you implying?" Peter responds derisively. He receives a thwarted look from Henry.

"Your mother and I think it is time for you to start searching for a wife." Peter looks up at him in shock. "A man of your status is expected to marry well. We know you are gallivanting around with all these young ladies… yet sooner or later you must settle down. This ball was a chance to introduce you to potential brides."

"Marriage? …That is an important step in anyone's life," Peter whispers. Normally he is so sure of himself, but in this moment, a panic rushes over him. He never really thought of the prospect of 'settling down'. Adolescence is already hard enough –now this? Will he be able to provide for his bride…will it be an arranged marriage? Will Wendy be his wife? Will he have children? He is thinking too much about his future, even though it is not so far away. He sits back on the settee and tries to clear his mind.

"This should not come as a shock to you. Young men your age are already engaged," Henry explains nonchalantly.

"I suppose. What do you think of the Darling family?"

"They are an upright group, I can say that much about them. Their daughter would not be a good match with you, being as they are not wealthy." Peter clenches his fists in anger.

"You had an arranged marriage with Mother?" Peter questions. The tension in his voice is rising fast.

"Yes, I did, but I grew to love her…just as you will with your wife. Mrs. Darling married Mr. Darling because of love, I think."

"I'll marry because of status? I will not be able to get to know my bride until after we're married?"

"Yes, son. These days it is the custom." Peter stands up in dissatisfaction. He cannot take this anymore. If he marries, it will be out of love.

"What does it matter if it's the custom?! What if it turns out that my wife and me are complete opposites! We will live an unhappy life just because society expects us to! I'd rather marry because of love!" Peter has lost all of his composure in this upheaval.

"Love is not an option," Henry replies in a reserved tone.

"Then I'll make it an option!! I'll marry Wendy and it won't be because of status or money!" His blue-green eyes are that of two separate storms swirling ominously. He resembles the boy he once was, cocky and jealous, yet he has a young man's voice that is trembling with perseverance. Patricia appears at the top of the stairs and leans forward to look at her husband and son. She has already changed into her nightclothes complete with a matching robe. She holds onto the exquisitely carved banister and observes Peter with worried eyes.

"Why are you yelling? What has happened?" she states. Henry strolls into the hallway and glances up at his wife.

"Nothing, Patricia. We were discussing something," he assures her, flattening his frazzled black hair. Peter rolls his eyes and heads up the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me, Peter," his father warns.

"I'm done talking to you," he concludes. Peter peers at his mother and she touches his shoulder soothingly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling," she murmurs. A fatigued grin crosses his lips and he goes into his room. The window is wide open; the curtains are fluttering in the breeze. He is loosening his tie when he notices how bright the stars are. Which one was second to the right again? He watches them for a while before closing the window and pulling the curtains together. A fleeting wish to return to that magical place crosses his mind, but it only lasts so long. He can hear his father and mother arguing downstairs. He already knows the subject of their dispute. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he falls into a deep and dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------

The days after the ball move quickly. Wendy resumes her lessons with Aunt Millicent, which are dreadfully boring if I do say so myself. Wendy finds solace in her journal, which she keeps hidden from her aunt and the rest of her family. There, she records all her thoughts and ideas for the novel she wants to write. Though Aunt Millicent does not believe that this profession will take her far, Wendy's imagination reaches new heights every minute. In addition to sewing and behaving properly, she is becoming a fantastic writer.

Peter continues to work in his father's office, filing documents and learning more about the family business. Henry has become withdrawn from his son. He is probably still trying to forgive Peter after that unfortunate 'talk' Saturday night. Peter keeps his mouth shut and hopes that he will see Wendy soon. He usually sneaks out of work when his father is not looking and wanders around the streets of London.

This particular Monday afternoon, he slips out of the Eddington building unnoticed. Charlie has come to meet him, also sneaking out of his job at the doctor's office.

"Hey, over here!" Charlie calls from the other side of the street. Peter waves to him, a carefree grin spreading across his face. He dodges the numerous pedestrians and horse-drawn carriages that fill the lanes.

"Afternoon," Peter greets as they begin their journey down the city streets.

"Did anybody find you out?"

"No. Everyone seemed to be arguing over something or another. I left before they brought me into it."

"I left when my dad was taking care of a patient. He said I had to watch and learn because I would have to do it when I get older. Me? Taking care of sick people? Not my area of expertise. I just took off without a word. He'll give me hell when I get home…" he sighs and Peter nods.

"Watch out for that pigeon," Peter smirks. The bird is flying aimlessly towards them and Charlie stops.

"What pigeon – AHHHH!" Charlie shouts as the pigeon flies right into his face. Feathers drift onto Charlie's clothes as he fights off whatever is attacking him. Peter ducks as the bird flaps its gray and white wings and swoops over his head. "Damn bird!" Charlie bats at the air, even though the pigeon is long gone. People stop to watch this amusing scene excitedly.

"That pigeon," Peter says condescendingly and Charlie wipes his face.

"That thing flew into my face! It was attacking me!!"

"Duck next time," Peter offers. "I've never heard you scream like that. It sounded more like Evelyn's scream than yours."

"Shut up, Peter. That thing could've torn my eyes out."

"Not likely." Peter chuckles and they continue on their way. Charlie is wiping off feathers and complaining about London wildlife when Peter sees something out of the corner of his eye. He gaze falls on four women in a nearby teashop, enjoying gossip and their afternoon tea. One of them he recognizes immediately as _Wendy_. She looks to the other women occasionally, nods and laughs, but Peter can see she is not content. Her aunt is sitting across from her, the sullen woman that she is.

"What has your interest?" Charlie asks, following his friend's gaze.

"I'm thirsty," Peter blurts and hurries over to the other side of the street. Charlie runs after him, puzzled by this sudden need.

"Come out with it! Come on, tell me!"

"It's Wendy. I danced with her at the ball," Peter whispers, stopping in the foyer of an adjacent store.

"Oh right, I danced with her. Let me guess…you fancy each other?" Peter nods and leans over to see if she is looking in his direction. He presses himself against the wall and inches his way to the shop door. "Why don't you just go and say 'ello Wendy, I really fancy you'?"

"Her aunt hates me," Peter grumbles.

"Oh yeah. That's always an obstacle to overcome. At least her parents don't -"

"Pretty sure they hate me too," Peter finishes hesitantly and pulls the door open. The welcoming bell tinkles above him and some people look up to see who it is. He smiles at them and finds a table…right behind Wendy.

"There, right behind her?" Charlie peeps. Peter keeps his head down as he walks past the ladies and their dubious stares. He takes his seat and Charlie sits in front of him. "Shall I order some tea and cake?"

"Whatever you want," Peter speaks in a low tone and Charlie goes up to the counter. Peter sits back and listens to the conversation of the women behind him. To his surprise, they begin to talk about the ball.

"That introductory ball was wonderful, wasn't it!" one of the women exclaims.

"Yes, yes, it was," Millicent agrees.

"You looked absolutely beautiful, Wendy."

"Thank you," her soft voice answers.

"The Eddington boy was very popular that night," another woman says.

"Too popular," Millicent grumbles.

"What is wrong, Millicent?"

"I was disappointed in the way he behaved and dressed. He does not take care of himself; he does not brush his hair, he does not know what the impact of his actions will have on the rest of us and he does not know what he is wearing every morning! I thought the Eddingtons would have a little more sense before plucking that boy from the streets. Don't you agree Wendy?" There is silence for a long time. Peter looks at the table in front of him, waiting for what she will say. Inside, he is distraught.

------------------------------------------

Wendy wishes she did not have lessons with Aunt Millicent. She wishes she had told her aunt that she did not want to have tea with the rest of the ladies. Then, she would not have to answer this question and Peter would not be sitting a few inches away from her.

She knew it was he when he entered the teashop. Even though he kept his head down as he passed, she knew. Her heart was and is thumping madly as she tries to think of a decent response. She cannot believe Aunt Millicent has gone this far in describing every one of Peter's flaws. She does not know that Peter is listening to their conversation. Wendy touches the frilly lace of her gloves and folds them in her lap. Her sky blue eyes are wide and submissive as she clears her throat.

"No," she says inaudibly. She lifts her head slowly and feels like a true, honest adult.

"What's the matter, girl? Cat got your tongue?" one of the women laughs.

"Wendy, don't you agree with me? Speak up now," Millicent declares. Wendy's eyes soften and she looks over her shoulder. If she speaks her true feelings, her aunt and her friends will think she is both rebellious and ungrateful. If she agrees, she will fulfill their expectations and be the perfect young woman.

"Yes," Wendy answers loudly, deeply regretting it. That is not how she truly feels, far from it. She does not hear anything from Peter and Aunt Millicent relaxes.

"See, she is smart…she answers when spoken to, she is obedient and pretty," Millicent brags. Wendy smiles weakly.

"She will be the perfect bride," another one says. "You know what you should do, you should have a gathering at your brother's house and invite all the well-known couples over. Small talk will help them decide on a husband, I'm sure." Millicent ponders this idea for a minute and agrees.

"That is a brilliant idea, Cathy! I will go talk to George and Mary immediately! We must be leaving, anyway, to look at new dresses." Millicent gets up and Wendy follows her. "Good day!" As Wendy puts on the itchy blue hat Millicent gave her for her birthday, she peeks at Peter. Charles Malcolm is with him and they are drinking tea.

_Please do not take what I said to heart. I did not mean it; _Wendy prays and walks out with Millicent.

****

****

---------------------------------------

Peter is not in the mood for tea anymore and Charlie is trying to figure out why.

"Was it something they said?" Charlie persists. 

"Yes. I don't understand why she would agree," Peter falters and rests his head in his hands.

"Well you know what they say…" Charlie sighs, sipping his tea rather noisily.

"What?" Peter asks sarcastically. All he needs is advice from Charlie, who shall we say, isn't the best at making people feel better about themselves. Peter waits for an answer, but does not get one. Just as he is about to forget Charlie's attempt at help, he says something.

"Behind every snooty girl, there is a snooty overbearing aunt making her that way." Peter looks up at his friend and chuckles to himself. "I'm not joking. That's what I've heard."

"Wendy's not like that," Peter snaps. "Tell me, Charlie, am I too full of myself or I don't take care of my well-being?"

"Yes, you are egotistical, and yes, you should cut your hair."

"No, I'm not!"

"See, there you go, acting too defensive all the bloody time. Take a breath. This is constructive criticism…I don't want to get on your bad side. I'm trying to be a good friend." Peter gets up spontaneously and leaves the teashop, much to the dismay of Charlie. Maybe he should improve his self-image, and he knows just where to start.

He gets his beloved, disheveled locks cut off at the local barbershop. It looks quite nice now, as a matter of fact. His parents hardly recognize him when he steps in the doorway.

A couple of days later, his parents receive an invitation to the Darling family gathering. One can only hope that Henry gives in to Peter's constant, but polite demands to accept this wonderful request.

The reader will be pleasantly surprised that the Eddingtons do decide to go and this act will open up many new opportunities for the relationship between Peter and Wendy.

****

****

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: **Wow, that was a lot of writing. 7 pages this chapter took up! The story's not over, I just ended the chapter like that because I couldn't find anything else to write. It seems like Peter was doing quite a bit of yelling. Raging hormones, perhaps? Teehee, thanks for all the great reviews people!! Bye!


	17. The Faint Tinkling of Bells

**Author's Note**: Hey! Long time no write, eh? I am sorry for keeping you waiting, but the school year is over and I have a ton final exams and Regents to take. It is quite bothersome, really. When I am done, though, I promise the chapters will come faster. I hope you enjoy this one. Merci beaucoup for all the fantastic reviews, which consisted of constructive criticism and ideas for the story! You guys are great! Peter looks **adorable **without his messy hair – so don't be sad! Hehe! Happy reading, readers! (Oh, and if anyone had a question, I answered it at the bottom of the page!)

**Chapter 16: **The Faint Tinkling of Bells

_Peter gazes back at the girl in the window, smiling at her tearfully. She wanted to come home and there she is, safe and sound. She did not want to stay with him. He feels warm inside when he looks at the scene behind her. It is that of a family, rejoicing that the children are back. He hovers in the air as envy washes over him. He flies away from the Darling house, shooting up in to the star-studded sky. A tiny sphere of golden light flutters behind him as they ascend higher and higher. Peter turns once more to look at the city before returning to his home, the Neverland. _

_ Suddenly, Peter is back in the nursery, standing by the fireplace. The room has indeed changed. The children's beds are not there anymore. A simple-looking bureau is near the door and an old-fashioned crib sits cozily opposite the window. Peter hears soft humming and he spins around. A young woman is sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, back and forth. She is holding a white bundle in her arms and she smiles brightly from time to time. Peter approaches her cautiously and she looks up. It is Wendy. Wendy has a baby! She glances up at him and smiles. _

_ "May I?" he asks and is surprised to hear a man's voice instead of his own. _

_ "Of course," Wendy replies, her blue eyes sparkling. Peter's arms slide around the bundle, bringing it in to a loving embrace. He peers down in to it and is surprised to see two blue-green eyes staring straight up at him. It looks just like him…in every way possible. The baby gurgles and coos happily. Peter is in shock. _

_ "Isn't he beautiful?" Wendy murmurs, and Peter feels her head on his shoulder. "He looks exactly like his father." Peter gulps and his mouth feels dry. He is a father; the baby is his son._

_ "Yes, he is." A tear rolls down Peter's cheek as he watches him. Wendy is his wife, and this is his future. Someone taps him on the shoulder and he spins around. Mr. Darling is standing there, looking particularly grim. Blue pools of malice stare straight at Peter._

_ "You will never have that," the man snaps and Peter is not holding the child anymore. Wendy is not there, either, and it has become so cold and dark. Peter rubs his hands together for warmth as Mr. Darling circles him. "Never will you be loved!"_

_ "No! That's not true! I am loved…and I do love!" Peter yells in anger. _

_ "Never will you have a family! You will die old, alone, and unloved," he says, and right before Peter's eyes, Mr. Darling becomes Captain Hook. His hook gleams sharply as he makes his way to Peter. He grabs his hair and pulls his head back, exposing his throat. Peter collapses to his knees, staring at the pirate in defiance. This is not real, it cannot be._

_ "I won't!" Peter shoots back. A clouded image of Wendy drifts into his view and he holds onto it as long as he can. "Wendy…I love Wendy." Peter clutches Hook's arm and tries to push him away. The strength in him is fading. "Stop!!" Hook grits his teeth and the sharp point touches Peter's skin. He gasps, writhing under the pirate's grasp. "NO!!" Peter yells one last time before Hook gashes his throat, spilling his blood everywhere._

Peter shoots up out of bed, the cold metal hook slashing his neck. He grabs his throat with clammy hands - only to find that nothing is there. It was all just a dream, a nonsensical dream. He finds that sweat is running down his forehead and he wipes it away. Rays of sunlight peek through the burgundy curtains and dance on the bed sheets. He lowers his head on his pillow, faint recollections of the dream creeping past his vision. He does not want to remember. Could it have been a premonition of the future? Someone enters the room and Peter rolls to his side.

"Good morning, Master Eddington," the butler drawls, walking to the window. He does not show any emotion as he thrusts the curtains aside and a thick flood of light pours over him. Peter groans, shading his eyes with his hand and straining to see the butler. He leaves the room rapidly, off to do another boring task. Peter shuts his eyes tightly, blocking out the morning sun and the torments of his dream. Overtime, he forgets about Mr. Darling and Captain Hook, but the vague picture of his son still remains.

----------------------------------------------------

Wendy runs her hand down the beaded cloth, sighing in distaste. She loathes shopping for gowns, especially when it is with Aunt Millicent. Yes, poor Wendy has been dragged on yet another one of Millicent's escapades. The family is readying their house for the gathering in two weeks and Millicent has taken over most of the preparations. She is becoming quite passionate over all of this marriage business. Wendy is trying so much to keep calm during these confusing times.

So, here she is, stuck in a dressing room. Aunt Millicent and her mother are waiting for her outside. She leans against the door, wishing she did not have to go out. She puts her hand on her waist and realizes how much she is changing. The corset enhances the hourglass figure her body is taking on. She does not feel pain anymore when the laces are tied. Slowly, she is becoming accustomed to the new challenges every girl must face in womanhood. Wendy, after all, is growing up. She finds herself thinking about Peter…not the boy, but the young man. A childish grin comes to her adult face as she reminisces the ball. She imagines him standing opposite her, watching her with prying eyes. Wendy puts her hand to her cheek because she is quite warm.

"Why do you look at me so, Mr. Eddington?" she asks, standing erect against the door. Peter raises his eyebrow, a cunning grin playing on his equally cunning lips. Wendy reaches out to touch his face, but he fades away until all evidence of him is gone. Wendy pulls her hand away, embarrassed by what she thinks of. _How foolish of me to think such things about Peter! _She looks down at the gown, which does not suit her in the least, and opens the dressing room door. Maybe, they will not see her and she will be free to leave the store unnoticed. That can never happen, because Aunt Millicent is waiting a few feet away. She sees her niece and sighs in annoyance.

"You are a slow dresser, dear! Oh, Mary, come and look at this gown!" Millicent cries joyfully. She does not seem to care who hears her because she keeps on yelling. Mary appears from behind a rack of petticoats and smiles at the two. She observes Wendy's dress and her smile disappears. She glances at Millicent in apprehension and sighs. "Don't you like it, Mary?"

"Aunt Millicent, it is a bit much, isn't it?" Wendy, being the sensible girl that she is, says with a questionable air. The top of the dress is yellow and ruffled, with tiny diamonds sewn into the hem. It is a grand piece of clothing, which would look nice on her aunt, seeing as Millicent thinks herself quite grand.

"Wendy does have a point, Millicent." Thank goodness for Mary Darling, or Wendy would have been put down for speaking against her elder, as one can call her. A mother and daughter will always prevail over the aunt. Millicent beckons to her niece, her face stricken in distress. She is determined to convince them that this is the perfect dress.

"Walk towards me, dear," Millicent orders and Wendy obeys. She turns around for the foul woman, recalling when she began laughing the last time Millicent did this. She could not believe she had a woman's chin…Wendy chuckles to herself and Millicent grabs her hand. "Why are you laughing?"

"I remembered something Michael said this morning."

"Walk around the store and tell me if you like it or not. Is it too uncomfortable?"

"Yes, Aunt Millicent," Wendy replies sadly and begins her trek around the shop. Every time she looks back, Aunt Millicent is watching her. She feels incredibly stupid walking around the store in this dress. It is itchy, and it is too long. It sweeps past her toes and to tell one the truth, it is not very nice keeping a constant watch on one's feet. Wendy keeps pulling the dress up and making sure it does not get stuck under her shoes. As she walks back to Millicent, she hears the shop door open. The man from the ball walks in…Philip Winston. An older woman follows him in; she must be his mother. Wendy swallows nervously and hurries away from them. She does not really like him and she does not want to converse with him in any way. Hopefully, her aunt will not see him. Hopefully, they will leave before…

Wendy has declined to pull up her dress again. Some of the material gets caught underneath her shoe and she stares down in terror. She takes one final step to steady herself before tripping and collapsing to the floor. Wendy can see the ornate carpet rising to meet her and she puts her hands out to avoid further injury. _This is so unladylike of me! Aunt Millicent will surely have a fit! _This is the only thought that runs through Wendy's mind as she hits the floor with a thud. She rolls on her side and lies there for a second, thoroughly mortified. Wendy hears footsteps crowding around her and she brushes a stray hair out of her face. This is a wonderful situation to be in, just perfect.

"May I be of some assistance?" a forceful male voice reverberates in Wendy's ears. She props herself up on her elbow, half-expecting it to be Peter. Peter will rescue her for sure. Wendy looks up into the face of another man, Philip Winston. His gray eyes are the two things that stand out the most and she shudders when she looks at them. She wishes she had not fallen for a moment. Philip holds out his hand and Wendy takes it unwillingly. She stands up and she feels his other hand on her back. "Are you all right, Ms. Darling?" he asks kindly. Wendy clears her throat and shrugs off his hands.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you," Wendy answers, when she notices all the women around her. She rubs her arms reassuringly and smiles at them. She does not like this sudden attention she has received.

"Are you sure, dear? You took a nasty fall," an elderly woman states.

"Yes, I am quite sure," Wendy assures her and Aunt Millicent pushes past the crowd. She eyes Wendy irritably and looks at Philip in awe. Her whole attitude changes when she sees him; she favors him greatly. He might just be Wendy's husband one day and this will benefit both families. Millicent takes Philip's hands in hers and smiles broadly. Seeing this makes Wendy nauseous.

"Oh my, Mr. Winston. Thank goodness you were here to help my niece in her time of need." Mary arrives into the little circle and touches Wendy's shoulder soothingly. While Millicent is showering praise over the venerable young man, Mary lets Wendy change in to her former attire. It is a simple blue dress with a slight ruffle at the shoulders. Wendy fixes her hair after some of it slips out of the twist she had it in. When she comes out, Philip and his mother are waiting for her. Millicent takes Wendy over to them and she introduces them once again.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Winston," Wendy greets pleasantly. "I am grateful for your son's help in that unfortunate incident." She behaves like a lady, a compliment to Aunt Millicent. She engages in small talk with Philip for a little while, until Mary says it is time to go.

"I will see you at the gathering, then?" Philip inquires. Wendy nearly falls over in shock. He is coming to the gathering? Aunt Millicent left out this important part of information.

"Yes, I suppose you will," Wendy responds weakly. If he goes, how will she be able to speak with Peter? Philip is already a possessive man as it is…what will he do when he meets Peter. Wendy will have to tell Aunt Millicent about Philip. She does not want anything to do with him and she is sure that her aunt can see the tension. Philip kisses her hand before she goes. Wendy does not feel the familiar shiver she felt with Peter. A cold sweat forms on her neck as she peers at Philip and feels what only can be described as fear.

----------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to the Darling party in two weeks?" Charlie yawns, glancing over at the young man lying on the garden bench. He does not answer at first and Charlie thinks that he is sleeping. " 'ey Peter, are you alive?" Peter stirs and turns his gaze to Charlie.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm going." He stares up at the black sky, two or three stars dotted in the universal landscape. A group of night clouds hover far above him and a light breeze washes over him. It seems to touch every part of his body and he actually feels like he is floating upwards into the black abyss. Peter sighs, and he is brought back down to reality, to his backyard bench on which he now lies.

"Rumor has it that it's another introduction ceremony for potential husbands. Marriage is a popular subject these days."

"Do you want to marry someone out of love, or someone for status or money?"

"Dunno." Peter sighs, sliding his hands underneath his head. No one knows anymore. It is as if people do not care for why they get married, only that they marry and settle down. No one thinks about the consequences an arranged marriage can bring or the benefits. It is not easy to be a teenager during this time, as one may have already found out.

After a few more words are shared between the friends, both fall to sleep. Peter avoids it at first, but finds it is quite hard to keep sleep-deprived eyes open. He shuts them after a while, and loses consciousness. When Big Ben strikes eleven o'clock in the distance, Peter wakes up instantly. He hears bells tinkling somewhere near and he looks around in confusion. He gets up from the bench and finds that he has gotten a terrible backache from the hard surface. Peter keeps his silence as he listens for the tinkling of bells once again, his mesmerizing eyes darting to and fro. It is faint.

That sound rekindles something in him, something from his past. He has forgotten it, set it aside. Growing up means losing sight of some memories one holds dear. It is a natural part of life, like dying. To Peter, Tinkerbell is only a name, a silly childhood name. Too many other memories have been made with his new family and with Wendy. Peter stands there for a minute, trying to figure the mystery out. Only when Patricia comes out telling him that it is time to come in, does he set the bells aside. He has forgotten about fairies, seeing as they never really existed in the first place. There was a fairy there, but he did not see it. She was there to look on the face of her Peter, all grown up and deprived of all memories of Neverland. Her name was _Tinkerbell._

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: I do hope you enjoyed it. Philip and Wendy make a cute couple, don't they? I know you'll want to flame me after reading that. I wanted to put some awkward adolescence moments, so I let Wendy fall. No one's perfect after all. After all my tests, I'll update. You'll have to wait a teeny bit for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

To **The Legend Keeper, **Tigerlilly might be involved, but not in a love triangle or anything, **Allele, **thanks for the info and I write in the present tense because I want the reader to feel like they are really there, experiencing everything the characters are, **Alyndrya, **thanks so much for the offer, but I'd like to keep the story on fanfiction.net, and only on fanfiction.net. Come back to read the next chapter, okay? Bye!


	18. Surprise Guests

**Author's Note**: First and foremost, I must thank everyone for the lovely reviews. I cannot believe how many I have received throughout the chapters, and I must say I love reading all of them. I am truly grateful that you are all enjoying this story. For anyone who wanted to know if the story was ending, it's not. A few new characters are going to be introduced too. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 17: **Surprise Guests

"What is this stupid gathering for anyway?" Curly gripes as he bends down to tie his shoes. The Twins shrug in unison and fidget in their new, clean suits. It is the evening of the Darling get-together and the boys have been forced to look presentable for the guests.

"Another one of Aunt Millicent's parties. Mother and Father have no say in this house anymore," Tootles responds. "Gosh, these suits itch!"

"It is a gathering for Wendy," Nibs says in a matter-of-fact tone. The boys gaze at him questioningly. "Oh, come on, lads, we've all seen the change in her. Wendy is a _lady_. Aunt Millicent wants to find her a husband."

"A husband? Wendy's getting married?!" Michael cries out.

"Someday. She'll move out and live with our future brother-in-law too and no one will tell us stories…not that she tells us stories now." There are tears in Michael's eyes as Nibs explains the future of his sister. "It will happen to us too. We'll all get married."

"I won't ever get married!" Michael blurts, throwing his hands over his eyes. Everyone is growing up and he cannot stand it. "Girls are gross!" The room erupts in laughter at this comment.

"Michael, you're too young to understand anything," Tootles guffaws, slapping his knee. "When you're our age, you'll have a different view of ladies."

"A _much_ different view," Curly reassures him and the boys start laughing all over again. Michael does not understand this at all. Being as he only seven, this topic does not capture his fancy. He could care less about girls at this time in his life. Out of the blue, Tootles gets up and ambles over to the stained glass window. He undoes the lock on the frame and everyone gasps in horror.

"Father said we couldn't do that," Michael reminds him, but Tootles strains to open it. He turns around, looking very scholarly all of a sudden. He tilts his head up to the ceiling with his finger tapping his chin.

"He said _couldn't, _my dear boy. _Couldn't _was in the past! It's about time we get some fresh air in this sorry excuse for a nursery! Hey, Slightly, help me open this!" he calls and the boy scrambles up from the floor. He has just arrived and already he has dirtied his shirt. Millicent will not be happy with him.

"Will do!" Slightly says gallantly and stands next to his cousin. "How long has this been closed?"

"Too long!" the Twins reply in unison. Slightly rolls his eyes and spits on the palms of his hands. He has never learned to behave properly. Both boys grab the window and push it open. A gush of spring air spills through the bars and into the nursery, driving the gloom away. For a moment, the boys forget about their uncomfortable clothes and revel in the calming waves of wind blowing in.

"Why were the bars put on the window again?" Slightly asks, looking at the city in the distance. Silence falls over the room as they ponder the reason why. It feels as if it were only yesterday that they were protesting the barring of the window. Tootles hears Big Ben tolling five o'clock.

"I don't recall the exact reason." A loud crash sounds from downstairs, interrupting the boys. Aunt Millicent's cries of outrage are what follow and all the boys gather to listen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"JOHN! WENDY! I told you to be careful of the dishes! Look at what you've done!" Millicent chides, pointing at the broken shards of porcelain on the floor. Wendy has her hand to her cheek, the sound of the breaking dishes reverberating in her ears. Her blue eyes are wide as she looks at her aunt and then to John. Perhaps they are still in shock.

"Wendy didn't do anything, Aunt Millicent," John snaps, clenching his fists.

"Those were the dishes that were going to be used during supper! There are highly thought of people coming tonight and you are ruining Wendy's chances of ever finding a decent enough spouse! Don't you want her to get married soon?" Millicent hollers. Her face is contorted in an odd sort of frenzy and Mary looks embarrassed.

_I don't want to get married soon, Aunt Millicent! _Wendy screams in her mind. She cannot think straight. Her thoughts are on the gathering and Peter. This gathering is for _her_, not for the family. Aunt Millicent has been reminding her for the past couple of days. This marriage business is starting to trouble Wendy greatly. The only advantage of this evening will be Peter…

"We have other plates, Millicent," Mary groans. Wendy bends gracefully and begins to pick up the broken pieces. John was bringing them out to the dining room and Wendy accidentally bumped into him while she was cleaning the kitchen counter, lost with her thoughts. She had turned to help him, but he lost his balance and they all came crashing down.

"No, Wendy, let me do it," John says and kneels next to her. "Go get ready."

"I'll assist you," Wendy offers and begins to gather the porcelain. Aunt Millicent is appalled by this behavior. Before she can say anything, though, Mary leads her out to the dining room to discuss the silverware. Wendy breathes easily and peers over at John. She realizes how much he has grown and a faint smile crosses her features. Again, she begins to ponder the get-together and seeing Peter again. She is so nervous she can hardly keep her hands from shaking.

"Are you all right, Wendy?" John asks, wrinkling his nose so his glasses do not slide down. He knows his sister is going through quite a lot and she is being pressured into marriage so quickly. Wendy peers up at him and smiles half-heartedly. _She is beginning to resemble Mother, _John thinks.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look troubled."

"I am far from being troubled, John. Do you know of the Eddingtons?" Wendy wants to tell John about Peter, she really does. Chances are, though, he will not have any memory of him.

"They are coming tonight, are they not?"

"Yes, they are. Their son is accompanying them. I think his name is Peter..."

"Hmm…well that's nice," John answers slowly and places the broken porcelain into the garbage bin.

_He must think I have lost my mind, _Wendy says to herself, cleaning the rest of the mess. "When you see him, you will know." John's warm brown eyes meet her bright azure ones and he can see excitement brimming in them. Wendy rises from the floor, dusting off her dress. The guests will be arriving soon and she needs to dress for the occasion. There are going to be many pleasant surprises happening this evening.

A half hour later, Wendy is dressed in an ivory gown. The neckline is high, but comfortable, against her throat. The gown is accented with a thin layer of lace, which is the fashion nowadays. The lower half of the dress sweeps down lavishly and moves ever so lightly as Wendy strolls down the hallway. Her hair is braided and pulled on top of her head. She dabs some cover-up over the few blemishes on her face and peers at the mirror. She looks different, older in a way. Wendy was never the one to worry about what she looked like, but tonight, she has changed. She wants to look presentable for Peter and she lingers near the mirror a little longer than usual. The boys are hiding behind the nursery door and they watch her smiling at her reflection.

"Girls are odd," Tootles observes, "but I still like them." The others murmur their agreement and Wendy twists around to them.

"You look marvelous, Wendy! Absolutely stunning!" Slightly shouts hurriedly. He has always been the one to compliment Wendy on anything she has ever done. He wants to stay on her good side. The young woman flashes a smile and someone knocks on the front door.

"COMPANY!" Nibs hollers, which sends all the boys running down the stairs. They almost trample their sister, who cannot stop them fast enough from behaving this way. Wendy hurries in a ladylike manner after the rambunctious boys and stands on the last step. John comes out of the parlor with Nana and looks up at her.

"Ready?" he interrogates blandly.

"Not entirely," Wendy replies, folding her hands in front of her. Her posture is impeccable as she waits for the rest of the Darling clan to walk in. Mary fixes George's tie and Aunt Millicent orders the boys to behave properly.

"Remember to be nice to the guests. None of your foolish games will be allowed," Millicent whispers to them. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Aunt Millicent." Mr. Darling goes to the front door and opens it slowly. Everyone cranes his or her necks to see who has arrived. A plump lady clad in furs and a serious looking man enter into the vestibule.

"Hello Darling family!" the lady greets opening her arms wide. "Mary, oh, my dear sister, how are you?" She takes Wendy's mother in a warm embrace. Wendy recognizes the woman and man as Aunt Lillian and Uncle Frederick. Lillian is Mary's gregarious sister. _What are they doing here?_ Three heads pop up behind Lillian…they are her children. Millicent is in hysterics.

"Lillian…Frederick? What brings you to Bloomsbury?" Mary asks in surprise.

"Well, a little birdie told me of a gathering at the Darling house. I haven't seen you in a while and we just had to drop in!" Lillian is the complete opposite of Millicent. While Millicent is a rule-follower, Lillian does whatever comes into her mind. It has gotten her into trouble many a time. She is a peculiar sort of woman, but everyone loves her just the same.

"It is a gathering for Wendy – concerning her future," Mary explains. Lillian's mouth drops open and she sees Wendy on the stairs.

"Oh, _that _sort of gathering. I am dreadfully sorry, Mary. We'll be going now."

"Please do," Millicent snaps, stepping aside to let them leave. "We do not need excess children in this household." She glares down at their offspring, who are hiding behind their parents. Lillian scoffs at Millicent; Mary looks anxiously at George.

"You can stay if you want. The children are welcome to play in the nursery with the boys. They are well behaved enough." Lillian and Frederick smile broadly.

"Bless you, George Darling, bless you!" Lillian says, throwing her arms around her brother-in-law. She does not keep her emotions hidden from anyone. George is at a loss for words. Millicent lets out an exasperated sigh and shows them to the parlor. Lillian begins hugging and kissing each boy, who cringe in disgust.

"Hello, Aunt Lillian," Wendy greets, when it is her turn to be praised.

"Wendy, darling Wendy, I hardly recognized you!" Lillian cries out, cupping her face in her hands. "You are a woman now." Wendy laughs as her aunt brings her into a joyful hug. The teenager looks up at the door and sees another couple standing there.

"Good evening, Mrs. Darling, Mr. Darling," the voice says, forcing Wendy to let go of her aunt. The man's gray eyes bore into hers and she feels helpless underneath his gaze.

"Good evening, Philip," Wendy sighs. She takes another step until she is at Philip's level. He is wearing a black suit, complete with a top hat. He stoops down to kiss her cheek, a bold move for any young man. Wendy is quicker and moves out of the way before he can get close enough to her face. She takes his coat to the hall closet, thoroughly annoyed by Philip.

"Who is that fellow?" Slightly asks in a hushed tone as Philip and his mother saunter by. He gives the boys a curious stare and they pretend not to notice. "He looks cold and disheartening."

"Nice adjectives," Curly responds. Wendy closes the closet door, rubbing her forehead in dissatisfaction. She cannot wait until Peter comes.

"Wendy!" Nibs calls. Wendy stops and raises her eyebrows in reply. "Who's that chap over there?"

"Philip Winston," Wendy answers, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"We'll beat him senseless if he does anything to harm you," Curly assures her. Wendy shakes her head, strands of hair curling over her neck.

"He will do nothing of the sort."

"Well, just in case, we'll see to it that he doesn't hurt you."

"Thank you," Wendy replies, ruffling Curly's hair. "Please stay out of trouble tonight." The boys nod sheepishly, but Wendy still does not trust them. _Something is bound to happen this evening! _She goes to join the other guests, who are chatting pleasantly on the settees. Aunt Millicent beckons her to take her seat next to Philip, and Wendy does unwillingly. More guests start to arrive, but not the Eddingtons. Wendy is starting to become worried that they will not show up at all. Just when she is losing hope, there is another knock at the door.

She flies up off the couch, much to the surprise of the other guests. As before, the Darlings line up a few feet away from the door, eager to greet another visitor. Wendy stands next to John, twiddling her thumbs expectantly. She cannot wait to see the look on John's face…on all the boys' faces for that matter. They lived with him for God knows how long and it will be nice to see their expressions when they meet Peter again. George opens the door and low and behold, the Eddingtons walk in. Wendy's mouth drops open at how charming Peter looks with his new haircut, even though she will miss his messy curls. She grabs John's arm and he looks at her.

"What is it?" he hisses. She indicates Peter, who is looking back at them with a surprised expression on his face. There is a stunned silence as all this information is processed into their minds. Mary, George, Patricia, and Henry are waiting for some sort of sign from the children. They get one, but not the way they expected.

"PETER!" Nibs shouts, and all the boys rush at the young man standing in front of them.

"Come again?" John blurts, glancing at Wendy. She cannot help but laugh at the expression on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Do not think this was another cliffhanger. Well, in a way it was, but at least the boys remember Peter. I am very excited about the next chapter because there is going to be an appearance by Tink. Yes, after all these chapters, Tink will return. There is going to be some Peter and Wendy interaction, for everyone who wanted that. I think you will be pleasantly surprised. Oh, to **Natasha, **I don't know what the fetish is with Wendy's lips. Peter likes lips, I guess…

School is over, summer is here, and tests are no more! I passed all of them, thank goodness. I am a bit overzealous this time of year. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can and then you can all flame me, even though it is really hot and we should all be out on the beach or in an air-conditioned room! Have a nice day and don't forget to leave a review before you go!

Thanks, AngelicPirate


	19. A Wicked Temptation

**Author's Note**: Hello readers. Merci beaucoup for all the reviews! I cannot believe there are over 200 of them! Thanks especially to **Pippinfan25**, for the reviews. They were quite interesting. I know you are angry that Peter cut off his hair, but use your imagination! **Nymoue**, are you French? Je parle un peu francais.

Wendy may have appeared spineless these last couple of chapters, but she will show a different side very soon. There is some teenage romance in this…it will be awkward of course. I hope you enjoy this all-new chapter, which is a bit long, but very good!

**Chapter 18**: A Wicked Temptation

Peter cannot believe his eyes when he walks into the Darling house. The first things he sees are the Lost Boys, hardly looking like themselves at all. His mouth drops open as he stares at how grown up they have become these past few years. There is a shocked silence, which is promptly broken by Nibs' scream of joy. The boys rush to Peter, surrounding him like bees to a flower. They pull him down to their level, which is not so far. Pretty soon, they will be as tall as Peter. They observe him oddly, trying to figure out if it is really he.

"Peter, it's Peter Pan, lads!" Nibs explains in a hushed whisper, so the adults will not hear.

"But it can't be!" one of the Twins shoots back. "He doesn't look like Peter!"

"Peter, how can it be you? You said yourself you'd never grow up!" Slightly asks in disbelief. The boys are examining Peter's face; Mary clears her throat.

"Boys, let Mr. Eddington be," she commands in a motherly tone. Peter and the rest of the children get up and dust off their suits.

"Peter, how do you know the Darlings?" Patricia interrogates, raising her eyebrow. What should Peter tell her? He knew them from Neverland? He does not know what to say. He runs his hand through his hair, which is shorter and darker than the original way he had it. It looks browner, with faint golden streaks high-lighting it.

"Um…we met in…" Peter begins.

"K-Kensington Gardens!" Tootles finishes for him, smiling broadly. His brothers chuckle behind them. In a way, it is the truth. In the park, the boys fell from their prams and were taken by Peter to Neverland. Peter nods in agreement and turns to a young man one year younger than Wendy. He looks familiar, but Peter cannot fathom who he is.

"Good evening, Mr. Eddington," John pipes, shaking Peter's hand in his.

"Ah…who are you?" He honestly does not remember him.

"I'm John," the teenager sighs.

"John? Oh, John! It's nice to see you again!" Peter laughs. His eyes wander over to Wendy, who is standing a few feet away from him. She smiles at him, her face brightening happily. Peter's heart begins to race, as does hers.

"You already know our daughter, Wendy," George says in the background. Peter does not hear him. His focus is on Wendy and only Wendy. He walks up to her and takes her hand in his. Her palms are sweaty and he smirks playfully. He brings her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"Hello, Wendy."

"Hello Peter," she whispers, her voice shaking. Peter nearly embraces her, but he stops himself. It would be very rude if he were to do that in front of their parents. "Shall I introduce you to the other guests?"

"I should like that very much," he responds in an alluring voice. Wendy giggles and her hand flutters over her mouth.

"Peter! Peter!" Michael whispers, pulling Peter's arm. "Crow for us and then the boys will believe you for sure!"

"Yes, crow, Peter!" Curly and Nibs beg together. Peter shakes his head and a look of pure disappointment crosses their faces.

"Not now, boys. I'll do it later," Peter shushes. He turns back to Wendy, who beckons to him to follow. With a slight _swish _of her dress, she glides into the parlor behind her parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, if only he were kissing my lips instead of my hand! _Wendy thinks in vain as Peter follows her to her other suitors. She became dizzy when he came up to her in the hallway. She almost fainted right then and there on the floor, and that would not be the greatest situation to be in. It is just that he looks ever so attractive and she cannot quell the butterflies in her stomach. Something dwells in him, something wild that he will never lose. She can see it behind his eyes; in that impish grin he sports so well.

Everyone in the parlor stands up as a sign of respect to the Eddingtons. Wendy finds it odd that they cannot treat them as their own, but as a higher rank, like royalty. Peter looks uncomfortable when they do this. He shakes their hands and Wendy sees Philip stand up with his aging mother.

"Peter, this is Philip Winston and his mother, Mrs. Gertrude Winston." Peter nods to Mrs. Winston and shakes Philip's hand. They stare daggers at each other; clearly, they remember each other from the ball. Words are not exchanged between the two, which worries Wendy. Hopefully they will not start fighting and she will not have to stop them. Peter ends the handshake and the tension between them ceases to exist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served!" Aunt Millicent announces from the dining room. Philip escorts his mother to the table and Peter offers to accompany Wendy.

"Of course, Mr. Eddington," she accepts, fighting the desire to reach up and kiss him.

"Maybe, after dinner, I could see the nursery," Peter suggests innocently.

"The nursery?" Wendy repeats and looks at Aunt Millicent. If she caught Wendy taking a boy upstairs, well, she would be appalled. She could see why.

"I understand why we couldn't go," Peter answers, indicating the horrid woman ushering guests to their seats. "I guess we'll just have to sneak up then." O, that devious young man! Wendy becomes red in the face and cannot answer him. Aunt Millicent breaks them up, sending Peter down to the end of the table where the Lost Boys eagerly wait for him. Wendy is seated between Aunt Millicent and Philip. _When will this torture end? _she asks herself.

To the right of Peter is Wendy's much nicer aunt, Lillian. To the left is Slightly. All throughout dinner, Lillian speaks to him, asking him about his life and what it is like to be an Eddington. Peter says there is nothing different about being an Eddington – his family just has a good amount of money to sustain themselves. Slightly keeps tapping Peter's shoulder, questioning him about Neverland.

"I don't remember much about it," Peter responds and peers down the table at Wendy. Philip's head is turned towards her and she nods from time to time. Peter feels a pang of jealousy when he notices this.

Wendy cannot stand Philip for much longer. She picks at her food and glances at him from the corner of her eye. Everyone is talking around her; it is beginning to sound like endless humming. She returns Peter's gaze and smiles faintly. _Perhaps he was only teasing me about the nursery, _she thinks.

"Wendy, are you feeling well?" Philip interrogates.

"Yes, I - I was just thinking." Wendy smoothes out the napkin folded on her lap and continues to eat. Dinner is concluded soon after and Wendy helps clear the table. She brings all the dishes into the kitchen, where all the ladies are gossiping and laughing. Mary sees her daughter and takes the plates from her.

"Why don't you go outside to the parlor? I am sure all the young men will be wondering where you've gone off to," Mary suggests, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"You do not need my assistance?"

"No, dear. Go and enjoy yourself." Wendy backs away, twisting a single curl around her finger. She enters into the vestibule, which is completely empty. George is trying to make 'small talk' with Henry Eddington and Vincent Moray. The other men are lounging around, smoking cigars and what not. The boys, including John, and Lillian's children, are sitting around Peter with open ears. Nana is watching him from underneath one of the chairs. She has yet to avenge him for what he did four years before.

John looks up and sees Wendy in the parlor doorway. She beckons to him, and he goes to her. "What is it?" he asks as his sister pulls him into the hallway.

"Peter mentioned that he wanted to see the nursery."

"Yes?" John raises his eyebrows when Wendy begins to blush.

"I am going to go upstairs. Tell Peter to follow after I've gone up. No one will notice him."

"Wendy, that is _impossible_. Someone is bound to spot Peter."

"If that is the case, hmm…tell him, if anyone is to question him, that he is going to the lavatory." John smirks, rubbing his forehead. Wendy clutches the young man's shoulder, her eyes pleading for approval. "Please inform him of this."

"I do not understand why I am going through with this," he mutters.

"You are a positively wonderful brother, John," she responds, kissing his cheek happily. John leaves and strides back into the parlor. Wendy watches Peter lean over to listen what John has to say. John signals to the door and Peter raises his eyes to the young woman. She nods at him and he smiles, making her weak at the knees.

Wendy turns around and hurries up the stairs. She feels like a fairytale princess whose prince is coming to rescue her. Wendy waits at the top, praying that Aunt Millicent will not stop Peter. A refreshing breeze comes in from the small window behind her, calming her senses, making her believe that everything is going to be perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He walks out of the living room; glancing back from time to time to see if anyone is looking at him. All the men seem to be preoccupied with their smoking. Peter hears Mr. Darling's nervous laughing as he speaks to his father. The coast is clear; no one is around. Peter holds his breath as he ascends the stairs, which creak ever so slightly.

Wendy is at the top, looking relaxed. Peter begins to walk a little faster when someone clears their throat from behind. Wendy gasps and disappears into the shadows of the opposite wall. Peter wishes he had gotten there in time. He spins around to see Mr. Darling standing below him, a wary look plastered on his face.

"May I ask what you are doing, Mr. Eddington?" he interrogates coldly.

"I was…going to use the lavatory!" Peter blurts in a childish manner. George looks taken aback by this response and straightens out his suit.

"There is a perfectly good lavatory down here. Besides, you do not know your way around the house."

_ True. _Peter shifts his weight to his left side and opens his mouth to speak. He avoids Mr. Darling's glare. "Well, I sort of, I mean I…" _I wanted to look upon the nursery, Mr. Darling, because it reminds me of my past and gives me hope of a future with your daughter! _"Never mind," Peter whispers, defeated. He climbs back down the stairs as Mr. Darling looks on victoriously. He has always been the sort of man to revel in small triumphs, because they do not come upon him often.

"The restroom is to the left of the kitchen." Peter has to go find it now, since he gave the impression that he really had to use the lavatory. He trudges through the kitchen door, and is scared out of his wits when he sees all the women clucking like hens in a barnyard. They are talking about things that Peter does not really want to hear at the moment. If he could, he would fly right out that kitchen window and never return again. He hurries out of the kitchen while there is still time, thanking his lucky stars that he was not seen. He will have to find another way of getting upstairs.

Peter ambles back into the congested living room, stepping over the Lost Boys resting on the floor. "I reckon you didn't get very far," Curly observes.

"No," Peter retorts, dropping onto the settee. "I shall find another way, though, I always do." As one can see, Peter has not changed too much since his childhood years. Soon, he is deep in thought, and the boys let him ponder a new idea. He snaps his fingers, and gathers the children around him.

"Here's what I've thought of; you could form a circle around me, concealing me from everyone else. We could all go upstairs in that circle, and I could escape to the nursery with Wendy."

"Oh, brilliant idea, Peter! Absolutely brilliant!" Slightly chatters. Lillian's children are trying to hear the conversation; the Twins manage to keep them from listening.

"I'm going to tell Mummy how rude you are being to us!" Madeleine, the eldest of Lillian's offspring, proclaims. She rises to her feet, her arms crossed in front of her.

"No!" the boys yell, dragging her back to her sitting position.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Now, before the story progresses, I feel it is necessary to introduce the reader to Lillian and Frederick's children. They will be significant parts in the next chapter. One has already met Madeleine, a stickler for the rules, as some may call her. She is twelve years old, with a fierce temper much like her father's. She wants everything her way or no way at all. With perfect blonde hair and solemn hazel eyes, Madeleine is the strictest of the three.

Next come the twins, the fraternal twins to be exact. They are both nine years old and are as different as night and day. Albert has darkish blonde hair and clear green eyes that always seem to be searching for something. He is an inquisitive child who has dreamt of Neverland many a time. He is similar to Lillian in that his spirit is carefree and he does not care what anybody thinks about him.

Eliza is Albert's twin sister. Everything about her is dark. With chocolate colored hair and eyes, she looks like her aunt Mary. She keeps to herself most of the time, observing rather than participating in. The only thing that connects these two children is Neverland. They visit this magical place in their dreams every night and they do not have to worry about growing up…Since one knows each child so well, let us return to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After discussing their plan of action, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys bunch together in a circle. They walk out nonchalantly, trying to keep from laughing. One moment, Peter is standing with them, the next he is gone. Some of the men notice this strange behavior, but they do not make any point of questioning them. Slightly begins to talk about how ghastly school is and the others join in. They move to the stairs and start climbing slowly, maintaining the spherical shape. John marches in front of them, thinking about the consequences of this action. Nana trots behind the group, making sure no one will follow.

"Children, where are you going?" a woman's voice calls from the landing. Peter, who has been hiding in the middle of the circle, crouches to the stairs, his heart pounding against his chest.

"John forgot something upstairs. We are going to fetch it, Aunt Millicent," Curly answers.

"All of you?" she asks.

"Yes, for…moral support!" Tootles reassures her.

"Will you be staying up there?" she continues with a tinge of hope. To Millicent, it would be ever so grand if they were to stay up in the nursery and not wreak havoc. In her opinion, children should be seen and not heard. "Why don't you take your cousins with you? I think they would like to see the nursery."

"We will not be staying upstairs," John replies, a sigh of regret coming from Millicent's mouth. Nibs nudges Peter to begin walking again. Their aunt drums her fingers against the stair railing, eyeing them suspiciously before retiring to the kitchen again. Everyone relaxes and they begin to move a little faster.

"Why are you up here?" a hushed voice asks. Peter gets up and looks over the numerous heads covering him. He realizes that they are on the second floor and Wendy is standing right in front of them.

"Special delivery, Miss Darling!" the boys shout in unison and Peter finds himself being shoved forward. He stumbles out of the circle, regaining his composure and grinning proudly.

"Peter!" Wendy yelps when she sees him emerge from the crowd. "How did you get up here? I thought my father caught you."

"It was one of my bright ideas," Peter shrugs, as Wendy blushes. "Shall we go to the nursery now?" Wendy nods, feeling as if she is on top of the world. She takes his hand in his and starts leading him around the corner. Nana is determined to not let Peter out of her sight and she begins to follow them. Michael tugs on the aging dog's collar and she sits back on the floor.

"They must have their alone time together," John whispers.

"What's that?" Michael mutters back.

"You'll understand when you're older." The boys, including Nana, run back downstairs, laughing to themselves. When Millicent questions them yet again, they say they forgot what they were looking for and it did not have any importance whatsoever.

"I remember chasing my shadow out here," Peter reminisces, gazing at the dimly lit walls. He turns to his side and sees his shadow, still intact. Wendy turns to him, wanting to know more. "That stupid thing, always trying to get away from me. It pulled me across the floor and your aunt came up. I hid on the ceiling until it was safe."

"Then, I discovered you, crying in the nursery," Wendy finishes, "and I sewed your shadow on for you."

"I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye." Peter walks past her, denying the past events. Wendy stops short and folds her hands in front of her. "Well, maybe I was crying a little…not a lot…"

"Yes, not a lot. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I suppose," Peter sighs and he hears Wendy's sweet laugh echoing in his ears. She holds his hand again, pulling him to an open door. It is all coming back to him… Wendy does not have to say the room at which they have arrived. He walks in, examining the nursery in its entirety. It seems crowded than last time, probably because of the extra beds situated against the walls.

"Do you remember this?" Wendy says from the doorway. Tears are forming in her blue eyes when she, too, recalls what used to be.

"Yes, I do, I remember everything! Your bed used to be right here, opposite the window," Peter responds excitedly. "Things are missing, though. The nursery does not look like the nursery." Wendy sighs, joining him in the center of the room.

"Everyone is growing up, Peter. The boys are not as young as they used to be. The toys have been thrown out, it is becoming an adult's room if anything." Peter's eyes linger too long on the barred window.

Something tugs at his heart, bringing his mood lower and lower. It is impossible to wrench those bars off the window. He remembers trying to get in, seeing that everything was shielded from him. He cannot stop the feeling of worry from consuming his heart, pulling him farther and farther into the past. Peter brushes away a salty drop of water from his cheek and broods on that saddening memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy bites her lip, watching Peter cautiously. She wants to comfort him, to kiss him, to tell him that everything will be all right. She approaches Peter from behind, thinking of what she will say.

"My parents barred the window after you visited one night. They believed it was a burglar trying to get in," Wendy explains softly. "I did not believe it was so. I never wanted the bars there because I feared you would not come back."

"I always came back," Peter responds, turning around to face her.

"I did not know of it then. I thought you forgot about me," Wendy murmurs as she watches a frown form on Peter's mouth. Why can't he accept the fact that she was growing up and started to forget about him?

"I didn't forget," Peter persists. He waits for her to respond, but she does not. Wendy begins to walk toward him, but he moves away, looking frantically for something to keep his mind off her. Wendy does not understand why he is acting this way.

He is still afraid of her, afraid of love.

Peter picks up a deteriorating toy sword, remembering how well he could fight with a real one. He hesitates for a second, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Remember when we used to play make-believe in Neverland? I was 'Father' and you were 'Mother'. We had such fun back then."

"Yes, we did," she responds sadly.

"We pretended we were in love, too," Peter adds. In love…Wendy could not hide her feelings from Peter forever. She tried telling him during their dance in Neverland's forest, but ended up pushing him farther away from her. He never told her how he truly felt because he did not understand these new emotions.

"Don't you see Peter?" Wendy is not backing down. It is either now or never. "I am not pretending anymore." She presses her lips together tightly, fighting the urge to cry. Peter drops the sword on the floor when she says this. He looks up at her, but does not approach her like she wants him too. Peter massages the back of his neck, finding his mouth quite dry. "I suppose you are still pretending," Wendy whispers, all hope fading away.

"No!" Peter shouts, surprising the teenager standing across the room. She cringes at this outburst and nearly jumps onto John's bed. "I am _not_ pretending either."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know. I guess I was scared that you wouldn't accept me or something like that," Peter states, avoiding Wendy's eyes. He never wanted to admit that he was scared, but he is doing it right this very moment.

"You need not be afraid of me, Peter." Wendy touches his arm gingerly and they watch each other for a while. His blue-green eyes seem to be getting closer and closer to her as she loses herself in his gaze. She cannot follow the beat of her heart for it is going too fast. Her grasp on Peter's arm tightens as she closes her eyes dreamily and feels his breath on her lips. _What a wicked temptation!_ Peter's lips brush against hers for one quick second before she feels his warmth no longer. She opens her eyes wide, looking around in confusion. Peter is five feet away from her, his face flushed pink. Wendy turns to the door and sees her brothers and cousins standing in the doorway.

"Oh dear," Wendy speaks softly, putting her hand to her cheek.

"Sorry, were we interrupting something?" Slightly peeps from the back of the crowd. The good feeling Wendy has is gone almost instantaneously.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Finally, some Peter/Wendy romance! Are you happy? I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. I meant for this chapter to be longer, but by then you would probably be sleeping on the keyboard. (I know I would have!) I am doing volunteer work and I am not on the computer a lot. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner than expected. Thanks for all your feedback; I love reading all the comments. All of you reviewers are wonderful! I will write more soon, and the next chapter will have a surprise or two! Until next time, au revoir!


	20. Lovely Thoughts Can Make One Fly

**Author's Note**: Summer's almost over, and I have to go to school in a few days. I am so excited about returning! (No, I'm really not.) I apologize deeply for the lack of updating; I had this great idea in my mind, but I could not figure out how to write it. I was vacationing for most of August too, and whenever I pulled this chapter up, I did not have the urge to write. Then, I watched "Hook" a couple of nights ago, and I was inspired! Thank you, everybody, for all the great reviews and compliments! I really, truly appreciate it. **Rolletti** – sorry for the long, horrible wait. This chapter will be surprising in some ways…I do hope you like it. I based the last paragraphs on the song "Clocks" by Coldplay. It was in the promotional commercials for the movie. On with the story, shall we?

**Chapter 19**: Lovely Thoughts Can Make One Fly

"Yes, you were interrupting something," Peter clarifies tersely. He was so close and yet so far from sharing that moment with Wendy. He did not know what he was doing at first, to tell one the truth. He felt something warm wrap around his stomach and make him feel at ease. Peter never felt this certain way before and it became stronger when he was in Wendy's company.

She stood there, staring back at him with crystal eyes and a small smile on her lips. He began to lean forward cautiously, uncertain of whether Wendy wanted him to do this or not. He was quite sure she did because she inclined her head to meet his. Then, out of the corner of the eye, he spotted the intruders and pulled away. They were not alone after all.

At present, Peter has his hands on his hips and is sporting a serious expression; he is quite good at displaying his authority over the children. He watches them with an accusing eye, waiting for someone to fall to his knees and plead for forgiveness. Wendy looks terribly uncomfortable. "I do not believe they meant to disturb us intentionally," she sighs, gliding over to the anxious faces. "I am sure they had no notion of what we were doing…"

"Well, actually, we grew too impatient sitting downstairs. We thought you were over and done with what you came up here to do," Tootles peeps. A faint blush rises to Wendy's cheek as she turns away from them.

"May we come in now?" Madeline questions, her hazel eyes demanding entrance into the nursery. Peter gives his approval and they troop in. They begin to shout incessantly and jump off the beds. Nibs and the others keep pulling Peter to join in their games, but he does not want to. He is still irate over the previous interruption. He sits Indian-style near the hearth, a grim expression etched upon his face. Eliza, Wendy's little cousin, collapses on the carpet next to him. Her taffeta gown billows up around her; she tries to push the material down. She stares at Peter until she gets his attention.

"What is it?" Peter growls, turning to the girl. He instantly regrets how he acts because she is only a child, no more than ten. She has an angelic face that watches him sweetly.

"My name is Eliza," she states. "Why aren't you in the parlor with the other gentlemen?"

"I'm not interested in their conversations. I like it up here."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. How old are you?"

"Nine and three quarters," Eliza says enthusiastically. She gets on her knees and beckons Peter to move closer. "Will you promise to keep a secret?"

"Okay," Peter chuckles as she cups her hands over his ear. He pretends to be thrilled at the thought of knowing one of the world's many mysteries.

"My sister likes you very much…as do I!" Eliza confides and breaks out into a fit of unstoppable giggles. Peter laughs, but not as hard as she does. He wonders when all of this will stop, before the boys force him to crow and act like he once did.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy lingers near the window, steering clear of Peter. She is still humiliated over what happened and she does not want to go near him. The boys all know of their feelings for each other, but she cannot show them when they are present. Thinking about that abrupt kiss makes her shiver…in a good way. She chafes her arms for warmth, even if the long sleeves of the dress already cover them. She touches her forehead; the palm of her hand is freezing; yet her face feels feverish. _Am I coming down with something? No, this is just a part of growing up._

She brushes a stray curl behind her ear before returning to reality. Peter is standing in the middle of her brothers and cousins, showing them how to crow. He towers above them; it makes her smile. It is amusing watching him teach the boys old childhood antics. Half of him belongs in the nursery, behaving like a kid; half of him belongs in the adult world, taking on responsibilities. It seems like he cannot choose between the two.

"I am Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger!" Wendy hears a cruel voice announce. She looks up in horror, only to find that it is Nibs and Nibs only. He is standing on one of the beds, his index finger in the shape of a hook.

"I want to be Peter Pan!" Albert pleads.

"Peter will be the Pan!" the Twins fight back.

"You can be a pirate with Michael!" Curly reassures him and starts to whoop and holler like the Indians did in Neverland. Tootles and Slightly dance around an invisible fire. Albert perches near the hearth and listens to harsh commands from Nibs. Wendy notices that Madeleine and Eliza are the only ones left without parts to play.

"I want to be the damsel in distress that Peter Pan saves," Madeleine tells Nibs.

"Girls can't play our game…except Wendy of course," he explains.

"That is a horrid rule! I must be something!" Madeleine stares Nibs down, until he is forced to defer to her request. When given the roles of Princess Tigerlilly or Tinkerbell, Eliza chooses Tigerlilly.

"No! I do not want to be a fairy! I want to be a princess!" Madeleine demands. "I am the eldest, Eliza, and it is my duty to get the highest rank." Wendy is about to break up the feud between the sisters, when Eliza backs down. Madeleine ties a feather in her hair and lounges on the carpet, yelling out orders to the natives. Eliza looks like she is about to cry. Wendy kneels in front of Eliza and embraces her.

"Why are you crying?" she asks in a calm, almost motherly like tone.

"O, you know, Wendy! Madeleine treats me like a servant! She is so bossy!" Eliza complains, her eyes wide with hurt. Wendy feels someone brush against her shoulder and she turns her gaze to her right. Peter is crouching next to her.

"Don't worry about Madeleine, Eliza. Tinkerbell's not so bad. She was Peter Pan's best friend. They always had all sorts of adventures together." Through the tears, a small smile breaks across Eliza's face. Wendy recollects that stubborn fairy; she was not very nice to her. Eliza follows Peter to play, flapping her arms as if they were wings.

Nibs leaps down from his bed, flaunting a makeshift sword proudly. He aims it at Peter, snarling, "Prepare to meet thy doom!" Wendy wants to stop them before they get seriously hurt, but she does not have the heart to. They look like they are having an awfully good time.

"Have at thee!" Peter answers, positioning himself for an attack. Nibs runs forward as Peter ducks out of the way. He stumbles over Michael's teddy bear and saves himself from crashing into a nearby lamp. Wendy puts her hand over her eyes to avoid seeing this catastrophe.

"Peter, rescue me! The pirates have captured me!" Madeleine whines from the hearth. Michael ties a handkerchief around her mouth and she starts kicking and making odd beastly noises. Wendy pauses for a moment before going over to set her loose. It is nice not to hear Madeleine talking all the time. She savors the silence before reprimanding Michael for his unsatisfactory treatment of his cousin.

"She's a prisoner! Pirates are supposed to treat their prisoners with disrespect!" Michael protests.

"Not necessarily, Michael," Wendy sighs as she unwraps the handkerchief. Madeleine gives her a nasty look, obviously miffed that it was not Peter who saved her. Wendy ignores her and hears her father calling from downstairs. She hurries down the quiet hall and to the staircase.

"I am up here, Father," she says.

"Your mother wants you to help with the cake."

"I will be down shortly." Wendy turns around to see Peter leaning against the wall opposite her, grinning in a furtive manner. He raises his eyebrows at her horrified expression.

"Wendy, what are you doing up there?" Her heart beats a little faster as she turns to her father once again.

"I am watching the children. I am making sure they do not cause any mischief," she explains in a vivacious tone. She does not mean for it to come out so perky, but she is so nervous. What if her father discovered Peter up on the second floor? Aunt Millicent would surely have her head for that. Mr. Darling nods and moves on. Wendy leans over the side of the banister, listening to his steps grow fainter and fainter. When she knows it is safe, she faces Peter. "You have no business coming up on me like that. It is not proper."

"I didn't come up on you. I was right here, minding my own business," Peter smirks. "I was getting tired of playing all those games. Are you distressed, Wendy? Do you need some saving?"

"I am far from being distressed, Mr. Eddington," she whispers, narrowing her eyes at him. "I can take care of myself." Peter moves closer to her and she feels herself growing warm again. "Do you remember Tinkerbell?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, I have these short bursts of memory, and then other times, it all fades away. A couple of weeks ago I thought I heard a fairy, but I think my imagination was playing tricks on me."

"How can you hear a fairy?" Wendy questions. "I've forgotten."

"The tinkling of bells," Peter responds, a far-off look in his eyes. Now, Wendy remembers. _Yes, the bells, of course! _She does not want to cease speaking with Peter, but she has to go downstairs. "Where is your room?" she hears him ask. She blushes when he says this and he notices his mistake. "Oh, I-I'm sorry…"

"No, no, it's fine. It's the last door on the right," Wendy falters. "I have to go downstairs now." Peter's expression softens and he nods in agreement. "Before I do, though, I think I should give you a proper welcome. We are friends, aren't we?" Wendy stammers, gazing up at him. She reproves herself for saying 'friends'. She is certain that friends do not kiss each other on the lips. All that Peter does is give her a half-hearted smile.

Wendy slips her arms around his waist and she feels him do the same to her. She embraces him warmly and places her head on his chest. She breathes in his nice-smelling cologne and hears him sigh in satisfaction. As she pulls away, she reaches up and kisses his tanned cheek gently. He does not try to move so that she kisses his lips; she can see he is a gentleman. Peter's arms remain around her for a little while until he mutters another quick, "Sorry" and lets her go. She did not mind being wrapped up in his arms…she did not mind it at all.

She leaves him feeling like she is on top of the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Peter is pondering what Wendy said earlier. He believes that they used to be friends, back in their childhood. Now, it's something different. He cannot put his finger on it exactly, but he knows that the friendship has transformed in to something else. He knows he has deep feelings for her, but it is hard conveying them. Soon, he is going to tell her how and what he feels toward her. For weeks now, there have been awkward silences and exasperating interruptions. He does not want that anymore.

The disorder in the nursery is finally winding down. Everyone is weary from playing and having fun. Bodies are scattered around the room, on the beds and on the floor. The sky is darker; no stars can be seen. Nibs tells a joke every so often, but no one laughs. Everyone is falling under the night's spell, excluding Wendy's cousins and Peter. Peter is propped against Nana's doghouse, thinking about how much trouble he'd be in if an adult were to walk in. _I wouldn't care, _he thinks, gazing at the ceiling.

"Peter, do you know what it's like to fly?" Eliza interrogates from the floor. Madeleine and Albert turn to hear Peter's response.

"I do. It's the best feeling in the world. There are no rules or restrictions. You are like a bird, soaring higher and higher each second." Peter describes this slowly, trying to recollect the exact feelings he felt while he was up in the sky.

"It sounds marvelous," Madeleine gasps dreamily, hanging on every word Peter speaks. "I would love to fly."

"I have flown once," Albert mutters. "It was in my dreams, but it felt real." Eliza sits up, her dark hair knotted down her back.

"I have flown too, Albert. Where did you go?"

"Neverland." That word sends a torrent of memories on Peter. There are jungles, snowy mountains, and hot beaches. That island possesses every climate you can think of.

"Oh, that _is_ rubbish, Albert. That is just a fairy tale Mum told us when we were younger," Madeleine scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Don't you agree with me, Peter?"

"Neverland is very real," Peter says. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." He is surprised that he even remembers that simple line.

"Really? Let's go then!" Eliza announces. Peter looks to the barred window; there is a very slim chance at achieving that goal. He wonders if Neverland has changed at all since he left three years ago. There is a change in the room. The window is unlocked and a breeze wafts in through the steel rods. No one moves as the breeze grows stronger and the sky opens up. _That's odd, _Peter thinks, observing the twinkling stars.

"Something's happening," Madeleine says in a hushed voice. A bright orb of light flies in between the bars and lit up the nursery. It reflects in the children's eyes and casts a mysterious glow over the sleeping boys. Peter stands up, his mouth hanging open in wonder. The light flutters over to him and he squints at the tiny person happily.

"Oh my gosh…Tinkerbell," he confirms. "Tinkerbell! I missed you!" His voice becomes louder. The fairy chimes joyfully and yells his name out in a squeaky voice. Peter puts his hand on his forehead, still in shock that his fairy has returned. She dances around him ecstatically; planting small kisses on his face. Madeleine, Albert, and Eliza tiptoe over their cousins silently and let out a bemused sigh when they see this spectacle.

"Oooh, she is the loveliest little thing!" Eliza squeals, reaching out to touch her. Tink scolds her, landing gracefully on Peter's shoulder.

"Tink, these are Wendy's cousins, Albert, Eliza, and Madeleine." The fairy bows to them.

"How do you do?" Madeleine greets, feeling a little awkward talking to something so small. Tinkerbell begins to chime quickly, but Peter has forgotten most of the fairy language.

"I don't understand you, Tinkerbell! Slow down!" He takes her in the palm of his hand and she becomes a vibrant pink. "How is Neverland?" Bells tinkle frantically and Peter catches some phrases.

"It's different, is it? I knew it," Peter says in a cynic manner. "In a good way, right?" Tinkerbell does not answer him. All she says is, "Come and find out for yourself!" Peter shakes his head and lets the fairy fly off his fingers.

"I can't go back. I'm nearly a man, Tink. Don't you see?"

"I'd like to go to Neverland!" Albert chirps. He cannot keep still; he is so excited. "How do you fly? Please tell us!" Tink disregards Peter's excuse for not coming and flies out of the children's reach, creating a very silly game.

"It doesn't matter. We're not going," Peter responds heatedly.

"Aw, come on!" Albert objects. Madeleine and Eliza give Peter dismal glances. He knows that they will not stop. He half wishes Tink did not come back.

"Happy thoughts and fairy dust." Peter sees Tinkerbell clapping jovially. She whizzes around his head, making his hair look golden under her light. She forms a tiny sphere of fairy dust and thrusts it at him. It bursts when it touches his head, transforming his sensible, adult view on this discussion. "What are we waiting for? Let's go to Neverland!" One happy thought pops into his mind: Wendy Darling.

Suddenly, Peter is hovering two feet above the ground. Eliza, Madeleine, and Albert are shocked; they want some fairy dust too. They grasp Tink in their hands and shake her until their heads and shoulders are covered in gold powder.

"No school!" Albert laughs and he rises off the floor.

"Birthday parties!" Madeleine mutters.

"Puppies and kittens!" Eliza giggles. Soon, they are all floating around the nursery, keeping their voices low as to not wake the people below them. "How will we get out?" Peter recalls that Wendy's room is right down the hall. She is bound to have a large window there. He touches the carpet as light as a feather and signals the children to follow. Peter knows something is wrong; he should not be doing this. Tinkerbell keeps inching him along, chiming about how tall he has gotten and how he will love visiting Neverland once more.

Madeleine skips ahead of Peter, her gown bouncing behind her. She twirls around and grabs Peter's hand tightly, eager to get a move on. She reminds him of what he was like a couple of years ago. They stop at the last door on the right. Peter has never been inside Wendy's room before. He wonders what it looks like.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Madeleine says in her haughty British accent. Peter moves his hand to the doorknob and holds his breath. He does not know why he is so nervous…it is only Wendy's room. He turns the knob carefully and pushes it open. The room is not large, but it is not small either. It is a comfortable size for any teenager. The walls are painted a soft blue and the air is filled with the scent of lavender. A full-sized bed sits adjacent to an open window. The ivory curtains that shroud it billow against the London breeze. There are no bars in the way. Madeleine, Eliza, and Albert crowd the window, arguing who will go first. "I want some more fairy dust to ensure I do not fall to my death!" Madeleine proclaims, holding her hand out to Tink. The fairy unwillingly sprinkles a bit more over her and Madeleine leans on the windowpane. "Now, Peter, how do we go about getting through the window?"

"You have to climb up on the ledge, and just let yourself go," Peter shrugs.

"It sounds like suicide," Madeleine gripes, tapping the glass with impatience.

"I don't want to die," Eliza murmurs. She wrings her hands out and chews on her lip undecidedly.

"Shall I show you?" Peter offers, but Madeleine declines.

"Just help me up, and I will do the rest," she commands and Peter opens the window wider. The twins watch in silence as he lifts Madeleine onto the ledge. She clutches both sides of the window and looks above and below her. It is such a long drop. Tink squeezes in front of her and coaxes her to take the first step into the sky. "Oh, my word, tell me why I am doing this again?"

"Because you wanted to," Albert reminds her cheekily. Peter holds fast to her arm, afraid she might fall. Madeleine gulps and lets go of the window, stepping forward cautiously. "Here it goes," she whispers and Peter releases her from his grip. He averts his eyes as she leaves the ledge. _Let her stay up, let her stay up. _Madeleine screams and Peter looks up. Madeleine is flying around in broken circles, shrieking with joy. A great weight has been lifted off his chest. His breathing slows as Eliza volunteers to go next. She insists Albert come with her because she wants someone to break her fall if the fairy dust runs out. The children rise into the air, laughing gleefully. It is Peter's turn.

He stoops on the windowsill for a while, contemplating all the reasons for why he should not go. What about his parents? What about the Darlings? What about Wendy? He is betraying them, following a silly childhood desire. He vowed to grow up and that is what he is doing. Neverland is supposed to be his past, and only his past. He cannot fly because it is not possible. _Why is this so hard? _Peter muses, holding his head in his hands.

"Come on Peter!" the children yell, but he does not want to hear them. His sparkling eyes spot them far above, doing flips in the air. Their parents will be heartbroken if they leave without telling them. Everyone will be so angry with him, branding him an insolent youth, a burden to society. This is his home now, in London.

"Come back!" he calls to the children and they fly closer.

"What do you mean by that? We don't want to come down! We are already up here, aren't we?"

"Your parents will be sorry you left," Peter says, hoping to instill in them a feeling of guilt.

"They won't care! You'll never get us to come back!" Albert snaps, diving down to Peter. The young man goes to grab him, but he flies out of his reach.

"Catch us if you can!" Madeleine guffaws, waving her arms at Peter. They shoot above his head and across the other houses. Peter cannot see them anymore and it alarms him. He has to get them back before Wendy comes back up. The night sky is calling him to fly in its dark depths, to venture far beyond this world. Tink appears at his face.

"Go get them Tink!" he orders, but all she does is stick her tongue out at him. "You're no good!" He frowns at her and looks at the door. "I can't leave, Tink. I don't know why I thought to go to Neverland. But, I can't leave the children out there by themselves. I have to go get them…" Tink nods wickedly; she planned all of this. She knows he has regretted leaving, but he cannot let the children fend for themselves. This is the only way to get him to come to Neverland. "What about Wendy? She'll find out sooner or later, won't she? I hope she doesn't come upstairs when I'm gone."

"Silly ass!" Tink chimes, pinching Peter's ear. She disappears in a flash around the houses and Peter arranges himself in the direction of the children's laughing. He stands up, feeling a severe case of vertigo when he peers at the street. What is it like to fly again? He cannot fight the guilt that is building up in his heart. With one quick move he lunges off the ledge, straightening out his body to gain speed and soaring up the side of the Darling house. _This is unbelievable! I'm flying! _

He is all but a shadow across the moon when Wendy reaches the top step and discovers that her worst fears have come true.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy had felt a presence when she was downstairs with her mother. A cold wind had wafted through the kitchen and she instinctively hugged herself for warmth. The nursery was quiet upstairs and she had sworn she heard the faint tinkling of bells. Her imagination was getting the best of her again. Then, she heard it again when she went into the parlor. No one else seemed to hear it. She listened to the vague creaks of the floorboards in the upstairs hallway and thought it was one of the boys going to use the lavatory. Everyone was talking around her; Philip was showering compliment after compliment on her. Wendy knew. Something was askew; there was not much time.

She appalled everyone by dropping the cookies she was serving all over the floor and racing to the stairs. "Wendy!" Aunt Millicent had screamed, but she did not hear it. Everything seemed to be moving so slow and she wanted it to speed up.

"Wendy, stop this behavior at once!" Philip said contemptuously as he wrenched her arm from the banister. "What is the matter with you?" Wendy spun around to him, anger boiling in every part of her body. Mr. and Mrs. Darling joined them; they wanted to know what was wrong. Wendy tried to wrench away from Philip's grasp, but he held her firmly. "Stop this now."

"Get your bloody hands off me!" Wendy retorted unconsciously. She knew this was a very unattractive thing to do, but she could not help herself. She hiked her dress up and scrambled up the steps. That horrid corset was cutting into her stomach and she could not move any faster. Nana seemed to sense something was wrong too because she dashed up ahead of Wendy. She tripped on the top step and listened for any noise… nothing.

She looks down the hall at her room. The door is open. Somehow she knows that they are in there; they have to be. Wendy hurries down the hall, which feels to be growing longer and longer. She runs in as hot tears run down her cheeks. No, no, no, this is not happening! Where are they? They must be playing a trick on her, that's it. Wendy crumples at the window, holding the ledge for support. Nana barks furiously beside her, staring out at the empty sky.

"Albert! Madeleine! Eliza!" she shouts. "PETER!" Rage boils inside of her, threatening to consume everything. She drops her head onto her arm, saturating the sleeve with innumerable tears. Her heart is beating so fast she does not know when it will stop. Why did they go? Why? Is he coming back? Wendy lifts her eyes, which are red and puffy now.

John and the adults run into the room, and Wendy dries her wet face. "Wendy? Wendy, what ever is the matter?" Mrs. Darling asks, patting Wendy's back. The young woman gets up and rubs her forehead in frustration.

"Madeleine and her siblings are gone…so is Peter," she murmurs. Wendy knows she has to tell them. There is a shocked silence filling her ears. Wendy takes a long, slow breath, and prays that they will understand. She looks at John, and he shakes his head worriedly. __

"Mother, Father, I need to tell you something."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Peter curses Tinkerbell for playing such a nasty trick on him. He cannot catch the children, and now they are flying straight towards that glowing star. He has to follow them because he cannot go back. The stars blind him and he squints at the heavenly bodies that surround it.

The only perk is that he got to fly again, which is always a thrilling experience in itself.

He is going home, to a home that is full of magic and wonder. He is going to a land of youth, the one he ruled for so long. Madeleine, Albert, and Eliza spiral around him and he forgets about the guilt. He forgets about Wendy and rules and responsibility. In his mind, he is Peter Pan, the boy whose only purpose in life was to have fun.

The wind begins to pick up precariously and Peter tries to steady himself. The star grows larger and a deafening roar fills his ears. A whirlwind of colors wraps around him, turning him every which way. He closes his eyes against the brightness of the star, which feels like an all too powerful magnet. He lets a scream of utter excitement as a tingling feeling rushes up his arms and legs and he senses that he is not even himself anymore. He never really enjoyed this ride until now.

He cannot stop it; he cannot fight against the pull of the majestic star. He is leaving one world to embark in another. Peter opens his arms wide to greet the morning sunlight. Neverland is awaiting their arrival.

One moment, they are flying in a tunnel of golden light, the next they are gone, transported to a land we can only look upon in our childish dreams.

_The End_

**Author's Note**: I know what you're thinking. What? This is the END? I am so sorry this ends in a mean cliffhanger, but I had to finish it somewhere. I needed to; I had to. It was eating at my brain for some time now. I know you are going to flame me, don't go too crazy! I wanted to end it before school because this year is going to be really hectic. Ah, I worked on this all day, so give me some credit. I have some ideas for a sequel. I really am thinking of writing one, if I ever get the time. So how did you like the chapter? Did you enjoy Wendy's outburst at Philip? It wasn't much, but it was something. Thank you for all of your reviews and ideas and comments! Tink did come back! I have to rest my aching head. Au revoir, my lovely readers and reviewers…looking forward to hearing what you think of this last chapter.


	21. Part 2: Losing Hope

**Author's Note**: Hey people! I'm back! I'm finally updating after how many weeks? It's nice to be writing again. School has been taking up much of my time. I am swamped with so much work. Okay, getting off that topic…it's too stressful to talk about. I am in my fan fiction mode right now. I finally got a teeny break in my busy schedule to sit at the computer and write. Thanks so much for the reviews, as always, it is a pleasure reading them. Is anyone watching "Clubhouse"? All right, well, here's the new installment of "No Longer a Child". Hope you all like it.

Part 2 

**Chapter 1: **Losing Hope

_Why must he go so soon? Wendy wants to ask Peter this as he floats outside her window. Everyone calls her to come back in and celebrate. She wants to hold onto this moment for a little longer before he disappears forever. "Please stay!" Wendy yearns to cry out. She knows she cannot because she would probably frighten him away and he would never come back. Desperation pulls her to the edge of the window, where she watches him sadly. Her whole being urges her to take a step further and to join him in the sky. He says he will not forget her and he will come back to hear more stories. _

_How does Wendy know he is not lying? He flies away and she turns back to the nursery. "Peter!" she yells in her heart. She forgot to tell him she loved him. She keeps telling herself that he will return, but she is not sure. He will forget her, and in time, he will dissipate from her memory too. She sees her mother and father beckoning to her with tears in their eyes. John, Michael, and her new brothers are dancing around them, talking wildly about their adventures. She joins her family, never looking at the window, and chooses to forget. _

Wendy takes a sharp breath as she sits up in bed, holding fast to her covers. She looks around wide-eyed, unsure of what has just occurred. _It was only a bad dream, _Wendy repeats in her thoughts. Peter has not left, has he? He came back to her, he was at the gathering last night. The intense weight that caused her to awake so suddenly does not feel so overbearing and Wendy relaxes. She slips into her robe; the room is quite dark for the morning. From downstairs, Wendy can discern the grandfather clock tolling nine times, which means it is 9 A.M. She pushes away the curtains from the window, only to be greeted by a dismal sky complete with torrents of rain. _How awful! _Wendy thinks, staring listlessly outside. _What is this sudden change in the weather? _

She steals downstairs, as quietly as the creaky steps will let her, to the kitchen. Nana is curled up in the corner with her head in between her paws. She looks up when Wendy tiptoes in and growls gently. "Good morning, Nana," Wendy whispers as she pushes her tousled hair behind her ears. "What happened last night? I cannot remember."

Nana wags her tail, whining sadly, determined to communicate with Wendy. "Perhaps, I do not want to remember." She bites her lip, thinking of the night's past events. She has tried to block them out, no doubt about that. Wendy remembers her father saying that they would speak further about the matter in the morning. What matter was that?

"Oh no!" Wendy gasps, sitting back on the floor. The matter is Peter. Peter was upstairs in the nursery and he left with the children to go to Neverland. "This is not good."

"No, it's not," someone says from behind her. Wendy's heart sinks when she turns around. George is standing in the doorway, already dressed for the day. "Good morning, Wendy. What are you doing on the floor?" He says this in such a stern tone that Wendy does not know how to answer. He walks around her and goes to the teapot for his morning drink.

"Hello Father," Wendy murmurs. "I was just saying hello to Nana." She rises to her feet, shuffling back and forth, before retreating to the door. Before she can make an escape, George takes a seat at the kitchen table and beckons for Wendy to come sit too. An incensed sigh emits from Wendy's lips as she hesitantly places herself opposite her father and waits for the worst.

"Sit up, Wendy, don't slouch," George orders and Wendy straightens her back. _He sounds like Aunt Millicent._ "Did you sleep well?"

"No, unfortunately."

"The night seemed to draw out forever, with everything that occurred and such." Wendy nods her agreement, but she is not really listening. Suddenly, she feels a strong animosity toward Peter and everything that he did to make her that way. "Your aunt and uncle were in hysterics before they left."

Wendy can recall telling her parents who Peter really was and their reactions. They did not believe her at first. Aunt Millicent called it rubbish and everyone began reprimanding her for letting a boy upstairs and asking her what impelled this rebellious behavior. John came to her rescue, and all the boys. They told George and Mary that Peter used to be Peter Pan, but he left Neverland to grow up. Aunt Millicent cut the party short and sent everyone home. George and Mary did not have a clue as to what to tell the Eddingtons about their boy. They wanted to call the police, but Wendy stopped them. She told them he ran away for a while, but he would return soon. Lillian and Frederick had no inkling of what was going on; Wendy told them to keep their window open for the children. All of them would come back in due time and that was the truth (or so she hoped). Wendy remembers seeing Lillian crying in Frederick's arms when they walked out, and Patricia with a look of pure shock on her face. They did not know the real truth about Peter – how he could fly, and how he used to live in a fairytale land. They did not have to know.

"Wendy." She blinks twice, having been pulled out of her reverie. The rain is streaming down the kitchen window and it is quiet. "Are you listening, Wendy?"

"Yes, Aunt Lillian and Uncle Frederick were panicking. I know that. I was there," Wendy responds, rubbing her hands together. "Do you believe me, Father? Do you believe what I explained to you about Peter?" George drums his fingers against the smooth surface of the table, but does not speak.

"I have my doubts, but after hearing you and your brothers, I do believe you in some sense." George stops for a minute, before continuing. "You have feelings for this boy?" Wendy begins to feel her cheeks grow warm and she looks away. Feelings? Yes, she cares for him greatly. But love? Yes, she did ask him about love. She thought she loved him when she was thirteen, seeing as she did not have any experience. Now, that she is sixteen, she knows that love comes gradually, and it comes when you least expect it. She knows that these feelings are progressing though, into something much more.

"I do have strong feelings towards Peter," Wendy replies as a small smile plays at her lips. "He is a very respectable young man, Father." George sighs loud enough for Wendy to hear him.

"I suppose he is. You know, I have never forgiven him for taking you and your brothers to whatever place he took you to." At that moment, Wendy notices something peculiar about her father. There is some sort of malice in his eyes, like he is reliving some horrific memory from his past. He rubs his hands together, gazing at Wendy with a disapproving air. _Captain Hook! _That is whom he reminds her of. Her whole body tenses as she averts her eyes and stares at the floor. Her fingernails bite into the wooden arms of the chair; she dares not look at George.

"It wasn't his fault. I chose to go with him." She stops when she thinks about that wonderful feeling of flying. There were no limits; she was free, like a bird. "I do hope he comes back soon."

"And what if he doesn't?" This statement forces Wendy to look up at her father in perplexity. What does he mean if he does not come back? Surely, he is returning, right?

"What if he doesn't?" Wendy bites her lip, debating over this question. "He is coming back, Father, I know it." George drums his fingers against the table's surface and shakes his head.

"Let's say you don't know. Dear girl, what if he does not return? What if you never see him again?" He narrows his eyes at his daughter and two pairs of blue glare fiercely at each other. Wendy's heart sinks; she does not know why she is so angry.

"I – do not know." She knows that this is the response he does not want to hear. _Well, then, let him answer for me._

"You will move on and marry…your mother and I have been discussing your future. We think that Philip Winston is a suitable marriage partner for you." Wendy wants to scream at this moment. _How can he do this? This is my punishment, I am sure of it! What shall I do? _

"I am only sixteen, Father," Wendy replies, trying to keep calm. "I am not ready for such a large responsibility… Besides, Mr. Winston is the last man I would ever want to wed."

"You haven't any choice, Wendy. We are your parents and we know what is best for you. Most girls are wed by their seventeen year, and you will be ready to take on the duties of a wife by then."

"Philip is not the best for me. If I chose anyone…" Wendy starts, "it would be Peter."

"I'm sorry, but Peter is not an option now," George says gravely and Wendy rises from her seat. She is shaking because she is so irritated. She leaves the kitchen, retreating upstairs in a hurried pace. John is coming down the hallway, obviously still in his dream state. He rubs his forehead and pushes his glasses up over his drowsy eyes.

"Hmm…morning Wendy," he slurs as Wendy stalks past him. She does not answer him. "What's wrong?" She turns around with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Nothing that concerns you," she whispers, disappearing into her room and shutting the door.

John knows something is amiss; all the boys do. They are also waiting for Peter to come back with their cousins. Tinkerbell must have come…how Nibs and Curly wanted to see her again! They feel bad for Wendy and blame Peter for abandoning their sister. John knows how much she likes him, maybe even loves him, and it is quite hard to see her let down. He is going to have to talk with Peter when he gets back.

The rest of the day drags on. Wendy keeps to her room for most of the afternoon, coming out only to do her chores. She looks like she has cried quite a lot and she leaves her hair cascading down her shoulders. Mary tries to talk with her, but Wendy does not care to talk. Aunt Millicent visits for tea; Wendy hears her parents talking with her about that morning.

Wendy is losing hope quickly. All she thinks about is what would have happened if she had reached Peter in time. She does not doubt that she could have stopped them. What if what her father said was true? If Peter does not return, what will she do? Her parents have obviously planned her future out for her and she will have to accept that. It pains her to think of marrying another and never knowing if Peter was truly the one. She ponders over the life she would have if she were to marry Philip. Maybe, it would not be so bad. Perhaps she has not given him much of a chance.

Soon, evening falls over England and everyone is preparing for sleep. She does not bid goodnight to any of her family, but lounges on her bed and reads a book. The weather is still awful outside; it has not stopped raining either. A hard downpour falls onto the streets, making the roads slick and inhibiting carriages from getting around. Few people are outside. A crack of thunder catches Wendy off-guard and she cringes in fright. She has left the window open, despite the raging storm. She falls into a restless slumber with the end table candle flickering in the damp air and thunder rumbling ominously overhead.

The moon is but a sliver of white, hidden by the dark clouds suspended over the city. The houses are shrouded in darkness, as is the room in which Wendy sleeps. The candle has long burned out. Wendy tosses and turns, her brow soaking with sweat and few words escaping her lips. Rain falls stealthily on the roofs, dripping wet with sorrow. A thin, white bolt of lightning sets ablaze the stormy night and illuminates a drenched shadow flying in between the houses.

She waits for him to return.

The curtains are damp from the rain and they hang lifelessly at the sides of the window. Framed against it is a young man, holding onto the slick frame for support. He jumps from the windowsill, into the room, landing softly as to not wake the sleeping form.

Her wish has been fulfilled…

**Author's Note**: Okay, I know it is a cliffhanger, but I really need to go do homework. I have a lot of major tests that I need to study for too. Poor Wendy and Mr. Darling. I had to put in that argument as a foreshadowing of what is (possibly) going to happen in coming chapters. Ooh! Please review, my faithful readers, because I know you want to tell me how long I've waited to update and how soon you want me to continue! So, send a review! I always love reading them. It's an escape from doing homework, ha ha. (I'd like to hit the 300 mark, because the story is so close to achieving it!) Bye!


	22. The Desire for a Kiss

**Author's Note**: Hello people! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was quite surprised when I found a whole bunch of review alerts in my mailbox. I was thrilled! To **time is a waste of life**, thanks for the review and I hope you feel better! **Kitkat47 **– yes, please do my homework for me! Hehe! To **a nany mous 78, **thanks for the ideas! One of these days, I am going to go over all the chapters and revise them. Wow, no one's ever suggested that I copyright it and send it to a movie company. That's pretty extreme! Now, you've got me all worked up about the possibilities! **Zeldy **– Wendy's still young and her feelings for Peter are quite confusing because of adolescence and him leaving all of a sudden. I wanted to make her as real as possible.

So here I am updating again for your reading pleasure. The idea for this chapter has been stored away in the back of my mind for the past couple of months. I've been leading each chapter up to this point because I think it's a pretty good turning point for Wendy and Peter. Because you are probably all thinking that I talk too much (which, in reality, I do), I'm going to shut my mouth and let you read the chapter!

**Chapter 2: **The Desire for a Kiss

Peter gazes around the dark bedroom, shivering with cold from the rain. He is soaked to the bone and he tries to stop his chattering teeth. _I have to change soon,_ he muses, looking down at his drenched clothes. Why does this room look so familiar?

_I can't remember. _

Peter has been in Neverland for less than a day and he has already forgotten why he came here in the first place. He withdraws from the window as a crash of thunder rattles the house. He can feel the floor reverberating underneath his bare feet. He glances at the bed and its inhabitant, covers thrown off in an unconscious struggle of freedom from its confines. It is a girl, or rather a lady, who is sleeping, chest rising and falling lightly. Peter approaches her; she, too, looks familiar. _Wendy!_ _It's Wendy! I'm back! _Peter wants to crow at his sudden remembrance. It is all coming back to him now. He had left her. He had left his whole world behind. Peter rushes to her side, eagerly waiting to wake her up and tell her that he is back.

_No, don't wake her up! _a voice inside him repeats. _She is sleeping, don't you see?_ Peter sits on the side of the bed carefully, watching her with yearning eyes. Water drips down his face and onto the sheets. He leans forward until he is looking down at her, guilt-ridden and remorseful. His fingers brush against her cheek and he feels an overwhelming desire to cry. "I'm sorry, Wendy. I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't mean to," he whispers as he bends ever closer to her face. "I'm sorry…" She does not move; her eyes remain closed. Peter's grasp on the covers tightens; he does not want to leave just yet. A single water drop falls from his cheek and splatters on Wendy's forehead.

She stirs, stretching her muscles; her hand goes up to wipe the water from her forehead. As if on cue, Wendy opens her eyes groggily and comes face to face with what she has been praying for.

Wendy's eyes open wide, her eyebrows furrowing as her vision adjusts to the darkness. She wipes the water away, freezing almost instantaneously when she sees Peter leaning over her. Her heart beats faster and she tries to speak.

"P – Peter?" she sputters bewilderedly. _What a compromising situation this is! _

"Hello Wendy." He is not moving, which makes her even more nervous. She wants to cover herself – Peter has seen her in a nightgown before, but she feels quite insecure. He is back, though! O, how she prayed to have him back. He is in her room, soaking wet…but he is back and that is all that matters! The impulse to hug him runs strong; Wendy reaches up and enfolds Peter in her arms, burying her head in his chest. She feels his strong arms return the hug and he does not seem to want to let her go.

Suddenly, the nice moment is gone and Wendy pulls away quickly. The front of her nightgown is damp from Peter's shirt and she folds her arms across it. She gets out of bed, hastily pulling her robe around her and making sure it will not open. Peter smirks, but the smile soon recedes into that of a frown.

"Oh dear! Where are the children?" Wendy cries out, her hand covering her mouth in horror. She chides herself for overlooking them so soon.

"They are safe and sound at home. They told me the way and we found their window open for them," Peter assures her. Wendy lets out a sigh of relief.

"You're going to catch your death if you stay like that any longer," Wendy whispers, indicating his clothes. She notices some tears in his shirt as well. "Might I fetch you some of John's clothes? You are nearly the same size."

"Oh, sure, if it's not too much trouble," Peter responds, rising off the bed.

"I'll bring you a towel too. Keep quiet – I'll be back in a few minutes." Wendy slips out the door and makes her journey down the hall. She stops for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts and thank the Lord for returning her cousins safe to their beds. Wendy slips into the nursery, tiptoeing softly over to John's drawer. All the boys are silent, and so is Nana. Wendy cannot see much in the dark, so she has to pull out all his clothes before she can decipher what are shirts and what are pants. She steals back down the hall to the linen closet and grabs a spare towel. All this is done with extreme caution, lest someone should wake up and question her. Wendy goes back to her room, handing the extra clothes and towel to Peter.

While he dries his hair and his face, Wendy ignites the candle near her bed. She needs some light if she is to tend to Peter. She turns to him, but he is not starting to change. Wendy realizes why he has declined from dressing. She is standing there, lost in a dream-state. She wipes the remainder of sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry. I was not paying attention," Wendy mutters, spinning around so she is not facing him. Two minutes pass and she cocks her head just a little to see if he is done yet. He is just beginning to pull on the shirt. Wendy gasps, a deep blush coming to her cheeks. _He does look quite able-bodied, _she ponders. _Do not ruminate over such things! _She spots a thin scratch running across his collarbone.

"Are you injured?" Wendy inquires. Peter glances at his chest.

"No, one of the Indians didn't believe I was really who I said I was and then all of them tried to kill me," Peter laughs, as he straightens out the sleeves.

"How awful!"

"Not really. They ripped my shirt and they found the scar that Hook had given me. They accidentally speared me and it was reopened." Wendy has to do something. She walks up to him, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm fine, Wendy, don't worry."

"If you say so," Wendy whispers, tracing the scratch. She sees Peter's jaw tighten out of the corner of her eye. His eyes stare straight into hers – why is he looking at her so? She removes her hand and he begins to button the front up. "The clothes fit you nicely."

"Yeah, they do. Thanks again."

"You're welcome," Wendy whispers, sitting at the edge of the bed. She wants to say so much, but she does not know where to begin. Her head feels so heavy at the moment. She twists her finger around her hair indecisively as she ponders over what to do. Her gaze remains on Peter, a few feet away from her. The light from the candle lights half his face, while the other is in shadow. He is standing with his hands folded carelessly on his hips, waiting for something to happen.

"Is Neverland still the same?" Wendy asks. She does not want to ask him this question; rather she wants to discuss why he left in the first place with her cousins in tow. She does not want to scare him off, so much that he will never come back. She keeps replaying that nightmare she had the night before. Peter lights up and begins to retell everything that happened in Neverland. He unsheathes a pretend sword and begins to brandish it gallantly.

"It's not the same, not the same at all. It's not as beautiful as it used to be. And, get this - all the Indians are _growing up_. There's a small graveyard where the Elders are buried. I barely recognized Tigerlilly. She's really pretty now. It was so different and confusing." Wendy rolls her eyes when he mentions Tigerlilly. A slight pang of something pierces her heart. It is the overwhelming feeling of jealousy. _He still is fond of her? _"The kids had a good time, though. The day went really slow, it seemed. We left in the early afternoon because Eliza wanted to come home."

"Did you want to come home?" Wendy interrupts, keeping her gaze on Peter. She leans forward to hear him; he does not answer.

"I wanted to stay a little longer, but the children insisted, so I took them back."

"I worried about you and my cousins," Wendy states. Peter runs his hand through his damp hair, walking over to the flame.

"You didn't have to. We were safe." He attempts to put his finger through the flame, a feat all of the boys have tried before, but flinches at the sudden warmth of it.

"I did not know that, Peter," she persists, her voice serious. "Maybe, you could've run out of fairy dust and fallen to your deaths. Tinkerbell came back, did she not? And you had to go because you missed Neverland. I thought you forgot about it. You started a new life here…in London."

"I didn't miss it," Peter shoots back. "Yes, Tink did return, but your cousins wanted to go…not me. I tried to stop them, but they flew away and I had to go after them. I was going to bring them back, but it was already too late."

"Is that what happened? You could have alerted me before you decided to go off gallivanting about the skies! They are only children, Peter. You cannot give into them so easily. I've lived with eight boys and they need reprimanding for anything slapdash they have done." Both teenagers sound like a married couple, fighting over some petty problem.

"I've lived with the boys longer than you've had. Don't you think I scolded them for doing something they weren't supposed to do?"

"No, and besides, that was only pretend. I really cannot believe you. You do not know what it was like to run up here and find neither my cousins nor you. I – I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say to my parents or any of the other guests."

"You told your parents?" Peter cries out.

"Yes, I did, and for good reason. I had to tell the truth, even if they did not believe it at first! My aunt knows too. I did not tell your parents or Aunt Lillian and Uncle Frederick. I told them you would return soon. My parents have lost their trust in you and me…and they are discussing my potential marriage to Philip Winston."

"What?! Your marriage to Philip Winston? I'll cut his throat before he takes you as his wife!" Peter announces in a rage.

"I'm afraid killing someone won't do any good," Wendy answers. There is silence; Wendy hears the unmistakable creaking of a door. She flies to the end table, extinguishing the candle quickly. "Someone's coming!" she prattles in a hushed tone. "Hide on the other side of my bed." Wendy climbs underneath the covers, pulling them over her head. Peter grabs his wet clothes and towel and scrambles to the other side. He crouches to the floor, staying as silent as possible and hopes his beating heart will not break the quiet air of the room. He bends his body even more to the carpet when he hears Wendy's door open slowly. Peter stops breathing, as does Wendy. It is so dark, Peter does not know who comes in. Wendy knows. It is Mary, coming in to check on her daughter. She closes the window and pats Wendy's head lightly, before glancing at the smoke curling up from the quenched candle. Peter regains his breath when she leaves and stays a minute or two on the floor before he deems it safe.

Wendy turns over in bed and Peter springs to his feet. She sits cross-legged in bed, trying to see something in the dark. Outside, the night clouds are growing thinner and thinner until the moonlight streams into the room. The rain is beginning to lessen; Wendy can recognize Peter in the darkness.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have let the children go. I forgot how much I'd change everyone's outlook on me," Peter apologizes.

"Why did you come back in the first place, Peter? What made you return?" Wendy whispers. Her voice is low and sounds weary.

"Why do you ask?"

"You never told me. And… I am starting to believe that perhaps, you shouldn't have left Neverland at all. Perhaps, you weren't meant to grow up." Wendy's voice falters as fresh tears impair her vision. She did not want to say it, but she did. Peter has such a carefree nature, that he is better off in Neverland because the real world is not doing much good for him. She bites her lip; someone brushes her tears away. She looks up and Peter is right in front of her, watching her with solemn, yet brilliant eyes.

"I left because I wanted to be with someone. I missed her a lot, and I knew she wouldn't come back to live with me. She wanted to grow up, so I did too…Maybe, I wasn't supposed to leave Neverland, but I did it for her. I wanted to prove that I could grow up and become a man…because…I think I'm in love with her." Wendy listens to everything he has to say, touched by the words he tells her. He says it so sincerely, that Wendy finds it hard to accept that he is the same person. She is struck full force by his last words; he thinks he is in love. Wendy feels her palms growing damp; she realizes they are clasped together in anxiety.

Suddenly, she feels like she is committing a most shameful sin. A teenage boy in love should not be in her room in the middle of the night…it is not ladylike, it is not even accepted! _No, but this is Peter. Peter is a gentleman._ "Wendy?" His voice sounds closer. "I'm talking about you."

"I – I know." Wendy peers up at the young man, who is gazing directly at her. "Perhaps, you should be going home now." She bites her tongue after she says this; she does not know what has come over her. Her heart seems to beat a little less fast.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Peter snaps. He gets to his feet, obviously very irritated. "I'm saying that I think I'm in love with you, and all you say is I have to go home? I did all this for you, Wendy!" His voice is quite loud, but Wendy makes no mention to lower it. Peter is on the other side of the room; he cannot see the numerous tears running down Wendy's cheeks. She wipes them away, but she is still sniffling profusely.

"I don't know, Peter. All this…is very unexpected." She gets up from her bed, her blue eyes now red from weeping. Everything is so baffling; she leans her head against the cool windowpane. She does not hear Peter come behind her. He reaches for her hand; his touch sends shivers up and down Wendy's arms. She turns around to face him slowly, sorting out everything she wants to say to him. He looks betrayed in a way. His eyes are glazed over from unshed tears.

"Do _you_ love me?" His voice is barely a whisper. He is so close to her; she shuts her eyes against his gaze, wondering if all of this has been a crazy dream. Peter Pan never grew up and she was to be married to Philip Winston. She never saw him again. She can still feel his grasp on her hand, though, which forces her back to reality.

_He did this all for you. It is possible for Peter Pan to grow up, _a voice tells her. The Pan has indeed aged, to be with her. Butterflies flutter in her stomach when she realizes how much he devoted his time to being with her once again. "I do. I love you very much, Peter Pan." The words escape her lips; she opens her eyes to see Peter beginning to smile triumphantly.

"Might I give you a kiss?"

"If you must," Wendy responds, holding her palm out. She waits for Peter to deposit a thimble or acorn into her hand, but all he does is stare at it in amusement. "What ever is the matter?"

"No, silly. I mean - a _real _kiss." His whole expression has changed; he looks so much like an adult. Wendy wipes her palm on her robe and folds her hands.

"Oh," she chuckles, looking at the carpet. Her heart is caught in her throat and she cannot find her breath anymore. "All right." Peter tips Wendy's chin up gently. She sees that he is nervous. He stoops down and Wendy can feel his breath on her lips. He hesitates and a small smile graces his mouth. Wendy cannot remember the last time she kissed him. Was she this nervous when she did it? All thoughts disappear from her mind when she feels his lips touch hers lightly. An inopportune gasp from Wendy shatters the moment and she moves her head away, her face already red from discomfiture.

"Did I do something wrong?" Peter asks worriedly.

"No, no. You just startled me, that's all," Wendy stammers. _Pull yourself together, Wendy! _

"Shall I try again?" Peter bends down once again after Wendy nods. His lips fall on hers promptly and she nearly swoons. Her eyes close as he kisses her ever so gently. Wendy feels Peter's hands slip around her waist, and he draws her to him in a passionate embrace. Wendy opens her mouth in surprise and Peter deepens the kiss with much fervor. She can feel his warmth seeping into her and her hands clasp around his neck. When they finally break apart, she feels dizzy and she buries her head into his shoulder. Her lips are numb; Peter's are also. She tries to catch her breath and raises her eyes up to his. He is not smiling, but she knows he is happy. He captures her in another kiss, his arms tightening about her. He does not want to seem to stop, but Wendy knows they must. Just the way he kisses her suggests to Wendy that he is not as innocent as he was years ago.

"Good-bye, Wendy-lady," he murmurs to her at the window, five minutes later. He has never forgotten his nickname for her. He is perched on the ledge, and Wendy is by him, looking warily below.

"Are you sure you will make it home safely?"

"I shall make it home fine. My house isn't too far away."

"Good night, boy," Wendy teases as Peter plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep well." With that, he rises from the window into the air as light as a feather, carried away by the wind. He spirals higher and higher, shooting like a star across the silent houses. Wendy sighs in ecstasy as she pulls the curtains over the window. As soon as her head touches the pillow, she is dreaming of spreading her wings and soaring off through the London smog to the stars.

**Author's Note: **Was it too cheesy? I thought it was okay. Wendy went from happy to angry to sad to happy again all in a matter of a few sentences. Ah, well, I tried my best. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Can you believe it is going to be 2005? Review if you choose and tell me your thoughts. Finally, Peter and Wendy romance! Don't you just love it? My brain is devoid of any ideas, so if you'd like to share any suggestions for next chapter, please do! Bye!


End file.
